Muñeca Rota
by Cecy Yoyis
Summary: No tenía nada, solo mi nombre y mi cuerpo ¿mio? ni siquiera eso era mío.Todo me lo arrebataron de la manera más cruel, me hicieron ser mujer aún siendo niña, jugaron conmigo como si fuera su muñeca.Lo único vivo en mi son mis recuerdos de lo imposible de lo inalcanzable, me queda el recuerdo de él:de sus ojos, de su rostro, de él y del vivo amor que le tenía.Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1: Prefacio

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece.

**Hola! aquí estoy con otra historia nueva, se llama Muñeca Rota, espero y les guste, les dejo la introducción y me avisan si quieren más, va?**

**cecy**

* * *

"Muerte que has de llevarme ahora, líbrame de la agonía del alma mía, sálvame de la soledad insólita de mi alma y solo déjame volar al único lugar donde existe felicidad para mí…un vacío sin fin"

CECILIA

**Prefacio**

No existía felicidad en mi vida, y si alguna vez existió ni siquiera la recordaba.

Había muerto por dentro y por fuera, el vacío había llegado a mí desde lo que parece bastante tiempo.

La luz al final del túnel había desaparecido para no regresar jamás, y hace mucho que ni rastro de ella veía.

Dolía en cuerpo y alma, lastimaba física y emocionalmente, erosionaba cada centímetro de mí… dejando un camino de sangre correr bajo mis pies, sangre de mí ser, de mi cuerpo, de mi corazón.

Mi corazón había muerto y no sabía cómo repararlo, como unir las piezas en el orden correcto, como pegar cada pedazo con su otro compatible, como reconstruir esta muñeca…

Muñeca sucia, muñeca lastimada, muñeca ilusionada con una muerte segura, muñeca vacía, muñeca frágil…

Muñeca Rota…


	2. Chapter 2: Recuerdos

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece.

**Pues aquí está el primer capitulo, ¡estoy tan feliz! me siento un poco triste porque en mi fic sunlight solamente una me dejó review espero que en este me vaya mejor. Espero y les guste mi nueva historia.**

**cecy**

* * *

**1.-RECUERDOS**

"¡Bella sal ya! El cliente te espera" ese grito otra vez.

"Ya voy tía Heidi"

Otra vez la misma rutina, la misma agonía, la misma vida ¿Vida? ¡Por Dios! Esto dejó de ser vida hace mucho tiempo. Aún recuerdo mi antigua vida, como la añoraba, todas las noches me la pasaba llorando y suplicando por regresar aquella vida, pero dejé de crearme esperanzas hace bastante tiempo… no me permitía llorar por ello 'ya pasó' siempre me decía eso 'jamás tendrás aquella vida otra vez, JAMÁS'. Jamás era una palabra muy grande pero lamentablemente era la que encajaba en ese contexto.

La vida en la que me encuentro (y si es que se puede llamar así) es muy distinta a la que alguna vez tuve; no siempre sufrí, no siempre lloré… hubo un tiempo en el que reía, gritaba y jugaba. La inocencia de la niñez. Mi niñez.

"Mamá, ¿dónde estás?" pregunté mientras corría en busca de mi madre, como la amaba.

"Aquí en la cocina cariño" la escuché decir, corrí hacia ella.

"Mi niña" había tropezado y antes de caer mi madre me había agarrado. No me gustaba que mi mamá me dijera niña, eso era para las personas pequeñas y yo ya me consideraba grande "Ten más cuidado Bella no querrás que tu padre no te lleve a la fiesta, ya sabes cómo exagera las cosas" mi madre era tan dulce, sin duda la mejor madre.

"Mamá ya no soy una niña, tengo 12" reproché.

"Oh, es cierto, ya eres una linda señorita" soltó una pequeña risita "¿Para qué me hablabas cariño?"

"Es que quería avisarte que Esme está al teléfono mamá, y quiere hablar contigo"

"Oh, claro mi amor, espérame en tu cuarto para arreglarte" subí a trompicones las escaleras y me dirigí a mi cuarto, empecé a sacar ropa a montones, ¿qué me pondría?

Hoy era el cumpleaños número 14 de mi mejor amiga Alice. Esme y mi mamá habían estado semanas planeando esta fiesta. Todos nuestros amigos estarían ahí, bueno solo nuestros mejores amigos: Rosalie, hermana de Jasper, el cual es el novio de Alice; Emmett que es mi casi hermano (de cariño) hijo de Esme y Carlisle y hermano de Alice, pretendiente de Rosalie y próximo novio (como dice él); y por último pero no por eso menos importante estaba Edward, él es hermano de Alice y Emmett e hijo de Carlisle y Esme, Edward es extremadamente guapo (aunque duela admitirlo) su carácter y su personalidad lo hacen único, y la verdad es que a pesar de que él y yo éramos mejor amigos y confidentes yo estaba enamorada de él (claro que en secreto y es algo que jamás sabrá).

"¿Ya escogiste algo o necesitas ayuda?" era mi madre quien comúnmente me ayudaba a vestirme ya que era una niña (bueno eso decía ella) y a parte yo no tenía ese sexto sentido de la moda, la única persona que he conocido que lo tiene es Alice y a pesar de que estamos pequeñas ella tiene ese don sobre lo estético, y aspiraba a ser diseñadora de grande o algo así; yo en cambio quería ser escritora, quería expresar lo que en público no podía, quería mostrar mis sentimientos más profundos. Seré pequeña, pero mi madurez es bastante alta por eso cuando Edward tenía un lío amoroso siempre me buscaba por consejos (que aunque teníamos la misma edad él ya tenía novias).

"Si ya tengo algo" mentí.

Tomé unos jeans y una blusa color azul con una que otra flor estampada por la misma. Bajé y me encontré con mis padres, subimos al coche y nos dirigimos a la casa de Alice o como yo le decía "la gran mansión Cullen"

…

Varios golpeteos en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, por un momento no supe donde estaba hasta que caí en cuenta que sólo recordaba mi niñez o pre-adolescencia y que el verdadero lugar en el que estaba era el más horrible de los infiernos.

Fui hacia la puerta, le quité el seguro y la abrí. Mi tía Heidi se encontraba recargada en el marco de la misma con un cigarrillo en la boca.

"Apúrate niña, que cada segundo que no estás trabajando pierdo dinero" me tomó del brazo y me sacó con rudeza del cuarto encajándome sus mal delineadas uñas en el mismo.

"¡Suéltame! Me lastimas"

"Entonces apúrate, te están esperando, asegúrate dar el servicio completo" se acercó a mí y me tomó de por los cabellos. "No quiero otra queja ¿entiendes? La última vez te rehusaste a continuar y me costó caro tu caprichito, y no pienso dejar que se repita y si lo hechas a perder ya sabes a lo que te atienes" dijo jalándome los cabellos una y otra vez hasta que me soltó y fui a dar al piso.

"Hasta para mantenerte de pie eres una inútil" dicho esto se fue dejándome sola tirada en el piso.

Me levanté lentamente, el cabello me dolía, los moretones, marcas de cigarro, marcas donde agujas fueron introducidas con alguna sustancia ilegal… ¿cómo había llegado aquí? Yo tenía una buena vida antes ¿qué pasó conmigo? ¿Cómo fue que todo se derrumbó? Y los recuerdos fueron tomando forma en mi cabeza.

…

"Alice ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" grité eufórica mientras la abrazaba.

"Gracias, ¡qué bueno que viniste! Todos ya llegaron, sólo faltabas tú, llegué a pensar que no vendrías" hizo uno de esos pucheros con los que nos ganaba a todos.

"¡¿Cómo crees que no vendría? Eres mi mejor amiga, tenía que estar aquí, a parte mi papá es muy buen amigo del tuyo ¿tú crees que dejaría pasar la oportunidad?"

Meditó un rato. "¿Estás segura que no faltarías sólo por mí o por tu padres, no será… por mi hermano?" una pequeña sonrisita se formó en sus labios.

"¿Emmett?" tenía que tratar de evadirlo a como dé lugar, no podía dejar que me descubrieran y menos la hermana de la persona que te gusta.

"Tú y yo sabemos que no es él tontita, recuerda que él es el futuro novio de Rosalie"

"Ah, es cierto Emmett y Rosalie, oops lo olvidé" lo dije lo más normal que pude, ¡ja! Como si eso fuera posible.

"Bella ¿por qué no aceptas que te gusta Edward y ya?" era más una afirmación frustrada que una pregunta. ¿Qué por qué no lo aceptaba? Pues porque éramos aún pequeños (¡Por Dios! No hace diez minutos había dicho que era una señorita), porque éramos amigos y no quería perder su amistad, porque no soportaría saber que el sólo siente amistad por mí. Por eso.

"Al no me voy a poner a discutir contigo en tu cumple peque, así déjalo en tregua ¿sale?"

"Mmm…sólo por ahora" estrechó su mano con la mía que había extendido antes de que ella hablara.

Entramos y cómo era de costumbre cada vez que iba a esa casa Edward me saludaba primero con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla (dos cosas que me hacían volar hacia no sé dónde). Estaba vestido con una chamarra gruesa y unos jeans que parecían cómodos, sus converse y una gorra a juego.

"Es bueno verte por aquí otra vez Bella" dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

"Edward, sólo fue una semana"

"¿Y? te extrañé pequis"

"Yo también Eddie" dije riéndome, esa fue mi venganza jamás me había gustado que me llamarán pequis y a él Eddie, o sea que ya estábamos a mano.

"No me digas así pequis" fingió disgustó exagerado.

"Lo siento Eddie, pero fuiste tú el que empezó"

"Ya pequis, está bien te perdono, sólo no lo digas otra vez" suplicó.

"No te preocupes…Eddie" dicho lo último, le quité la gorra y salí corriendo.

"Las pagarás pequis" y salió tras mí.

…

Yo tenía una bonita vida, una vida feliz, con padres que me querían, amigos, amor (aunque este último no fue correspondido).

Todo aquello se derrumbó un 18 de septiembre, no recuerdo el año sólo sé que fueron hace 5 años, 5 años.

…

"Mamá ¿por qué tienen que salir?"

"Cariño, tú padre tiene que acompañar Carlisle a la junta directiva de todo Cullen Enterprise recuerda que es su mano derecha" me dijo dulcemente mi madre.

"Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué vas tú?"

"Porque la asistente de tú padre está enferma y él necesita que alguien lo ayude, y yo me ofrecí" fruncí el seño.

"Si lo que te preocupa es que te dejemos con tu tía Heidi entonces tranquilízate, porque te dejaremos al cuidado de Esme" su respuesta me sorprendió.

"¿Esme? ¿Me quedaré una semana con los Cullen?" no lo podía creer una semana entera con Edward, ahora sí estaba feliz.

"Sí, cariño, así que ve y alista una maleta que en una hora tenemos que ir a dejarte allá" besó mi coronilla y se fue.

Rápidamente subí a mi habitación y me puse a brincar como loca ¡una semana con Edward! Este era el mejor día de toda mi vida (o eso creía).

(Una hora después)

"Adiós mamá, papá" me despedí con un abrazo cada uno y lo vi marcharse junto con Carlisle en el auto.

No habían pasado ni dos horas cuando el teléfono de la casa de los Cullen sonó, Esme que estaba sentada con nosotros viendo televisión se paró para contestar. Después de cinco minutos de silencio Esme ahogó un grito; Alice, Emmett, Edward y yo volteamos hacia donde se encontraba Esme anteriormente hablando por teléfono, pero cuál fue nuestra sorpresa…ella se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo llorando con el teléfono apretado fuertemente con sus delicados dedos.

Los cuatro corrimos hacia donde ella se encontraba y empezamos a llenarla de preguntas "¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién llamó? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Algo le paso a nuestros padres?" esa última la hice yo. De repente Esme dejó de sollozar me tomó por los hombros y me dijo.

"Tus padres y Carlisle tuvieron un accidente" dijo entrecortadamente, y entonces sentí como mi corazón dejó de palpitar.


	3. Chapter 3: Dolor Recuerdos Parte II

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece.

**Quiero agradecerles a las 3 personitas que me dejaron review: andrea14 , Romyhale , Laubellacullen94 ...muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguirme en la historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen..gracias...espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como el otro :D**

**cecy**

* * *

**2.-Dolor ("recuerdos parte II")**

"¡No!" grité. "Por favor no, díganme que no es cierto, no es cierto, no me puede estar pasando esto, no" sollocé, grité, lloré…pero nada de eso me regresaría a mis padres.

"Bella…" Esme se encontraba abrazándome, aún no asimilaba lo que había pasado.

….*Flashback*….

"Tus padres y Carlisle tuvieron un accidente" dijo entrecortadamente, y entonces sentí como mi corazón dejó de palpitar.

"¿Qué?" preguntamos todos al unísono.

Esme se limpió las lágrimas que caían inconsolablemente por su rostro tomó un abrigo, las llaves del auto y se dirigió a nosotros.

"Escuchen…un carro se atravesó por el camino en sentido contrario y se estampó contra el carro donde Charlie, Reneé y Carlisle se encontraban, no hay tiempo de explicarles necesitamos ir al hospital, ahora"

Dicho y hecho nos subimos al carro sin hablar (y no porque Esme nos lo había pedido si no porque todos estábamos en estado de shock). Emmett se fue al frente con Esme por ser el más grande, mientras que Alice, Edward y yo íbamos atrás.

"Bella, estás… ¿estás bien?" no entendí la pregunta que Edward me había formulado hasta qué ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estaba llorando!

"Si" apenas y me salió la voz.

De repente sus brazos me rodearon en un cálido abrazo, no pude evitar esconder mi rostro en su pecho y comenzar a llorar. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía feliz, dentro de todo este dolor me sentía feliz de estar en sus brazos ¿es que a caso se puede estar feliz en un momento como este?

Después de 15 minutos de viaje al hospital, llegamos. Nos bajamos lo más rápido posible y nos dirigimos a la recepción.

"Carlisle Cullen, Charlie y Reneé Swan" la mención de mis padres me hizo estremecer ¿y si algo les ocurría? Y si… ¡no! Me obligué a mí misma a alejar aquel pensamiento doloroso de mi cabeza. Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza y fue cuando me di cuenta que sus brazos aún me tenían rodeados, le sonreí tristemente a lo que él me correspondió.

"Por aquí niños" nos guió Esme por un pasillo, Edward soltó su agarre a lo que yo refunfuñé, pero antes de que me diera cuenta me tenía sostenida de la mano.

Llegamos a unas bancas afuera de una habitación, el hospital de Forks no era muy grande así que todo estaba demasiado cerca.

"Niños quédense aquí, iré a hablar con el doctor que atiende a Carlisle y a tus padres" esto último dirigiéndose a mí.

Edward recostó su cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, mientras que con sus dedos índice y pulgar apretaba el puente de su nariz (cosa que siempre hacía cuando trataba de tranquilizarse). Yo hice lo mismo, pero ni siquiera eso me sirvió, algo andaba mal, lo presentía, era ese sexto sentido que las mujeres tenemos que me decía que algo no estaba bien y eso, eso me carcomía.

Esme aún no regresaba y nosotros nos estábamos impacientando; Alice jugaba con sus pies, Emmett de tantos nervios se tronaba una y otra vez los huesos de las manos (cosa que me tenía con los pelos de punta, odiaba ese ruido), y Edward seguía con sus dedos presionando su puente…el ruido de los huesos de Emmett me estaban sacando de quicio.

"Emmett ¡ya! ¡Deja de hacer eso!" le grité un poco exaltada, no me encontraba en mis mejores momentos. Mis papás siempre me decían que aunque estaba pequeña tenía un gran carácter…mis papás, ahora más que nadie desearía que estuvieran aquí conmigo, no me importa si me dicen mi niña o mi pequeña solo deseo con el fervor de mi corazón de que ellos estén bien, claro al igual que Carlisle que era como un segundo padre para mí y el padre de mi amado.

"Bella, tranquilízate…Emmett solo está nervioso como todos nosotros" por primera vez habló Alice en todo este tiempo, lo que dijo me hizo sentir culpable respecto a cómo traté a Emmett.

"Lo siento Em.…"agaché la mirada.

"No hay cuidado Bells" se levantó de su asiento y me estrujó en sus brazos como solo el dulce y arrebatado Emmett podría hacerlo. "Todos estamos tensos y eso lo entiendo" me dio una dulce y amigable sonrisa y se fue de vuelta a su lugar.

"¡¿Qué?" se escuchó la voz de Esme al fondo del pasillo, venía saliendo de una habitación llorando horriblemente y susurrando muchas cosas. "¡¿Cómo le diré, cómo?" venía susurrando una y otra vez, cada vez más bajo mientras se acercaba a nosotros y se limpiaba las lágrimas. No sabía con certeza pero presentía que eso tendría que ver conmigo, lo cual me causó un sentimiento de vacío en mi corazón…por favor que mis padres no…

"Bella…" susurró Esme mientras se hincaba frente a mí. Por favor Dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

"Tus padres…"y ahí un grito ahogado detuvo el habla de Esme, poco después me percaté que fue el mío, mí grito, mis padres y ellos están… ¡No! ¡No por favor no!

….*Fin del Flashback*….

"¡No!" grité. "Por favor no, díganme que no es cierto, no es cierto, no me puede estar pasando esto, no" sollocé, grité, lloré…pero nada de eso me regresaría a mis padres.

"Bella…" Esme se encontraba abrazándome, aún no asimilaba lo que había pasado.

"Déjenme, suéltame, quiero verlos, yo quiero estar con ellos…"

"Bella…" esta vez fue la voz de Edward la que sonó. Giré mi rostro inconscientemente hacia él, su cara estaba desfigurada por el dolor ¿dolor de verme así? El no debería sufrir su padre estaba bien, mientras que los míos estaban… (No me atrevía a decir la palabra, por más sincera que fuera).

"¡Suéltenme!" volví a gritar moviéndome bruscamente en los brazos de Esme. "Quiero ir con ellos, yo…me quiero morir, ¡déjenme morir!" grité roncamente, mientras lágrimas de dolor surcaban mi rostro.

No sé en qué momento Esme y Edward intercambiaron miradas mientras yo sufría por la muerte de mis padres.

"Me quedaré con ella mamá, tu ve…solo ve" dijo lo último demasiado rápido mientras extendía sus brazos para que Esme me depositara en ellos, y así lo hizo.

Uno vez en sus brazos me sentí mucho más segura, ya no me sentía sola ni abandonada…pero ni siquiera los brazos de Edward podían aliviar este dolor y vacío que yacía en mi interior.

"Shh… todo está bien, todo estará bien" me susurraba al oído mientras mecía su cuerpo junto con el mío. ¿Cómo podía decir que todo estaría bien, ¡cómo! Pero de alguna forma sus palabras ayudaron ya que caí en un profundo sueño.

Me sentía agotada sentimental y emocionalmente. Cuando te enteras de la muerte de tus padres ¿todo puede volver a la normalidad? ¿Puedes volver a tener la vida que tenías antes? ¿Las heridas algún día podrían sanar? Creo que la respuesta es un rotundo No.

No creo que pueda superar eso (bueno eso creía en ese entonces), no creo poder salir de este infierno (sin pensar que me esperaba uno peor más adelante). Y así me ahogué en mi dolor.

Vacío interno que haz de llenar mi corazón mátame de una vez antes de que me ahogue en mi propio dolor…


	4. Chapter 4: Funeral y despedidas ParteIII

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece.

**Pues estoy muy contenta de las nuevas que se animaron a dejarme un lindo review Miss. , Aiiram , vivicullenhale swan , constanza rojas ...gracias por sus reviews que bueno significa mucho para mi, soy una persona de pocas palabras, porque la verdad no se que decirles aquí, pero en serio estimo mucho que me hayan dejado ese lindo detalle. **

**Si se han dado cuenta me he estado inspirando muchisimo, porque me están saliendo los cap muy rápidos aunque un poco cortos, pero es que es sólo el pincipio. **

**cecy**

* * *

**3.-Funeral y despedidas ("Recuerdos parte III")**

Me levanté del suelo donde minutos atrás Heidi me había tirado (tía dejó de ser hace mucho tiempo) me acomodé mis ropas y peinado (lo cual era absurdo ya que terminaba totalmente desalineada), me dirigí a la habitación previamente asignada donde me estarían esperando (solo esperaba que no estuviera molesto de lo contrario Heidi me mataría).

En el trayecto retomé mis recuerdos de cómo había llegado aquí (no sabía porque me atormentaba reviviendo todo de nuevo, pero supongo que a veces me gustaba recordar a mis padres y a los Cullen).

…

"Estamos aquí reunidos para velar a los difuntos Charlie y Renné Swan…" después del nombramiento de mis padres sentí como si una capa me hubiera cubierto los oídos para evitar escuchar, no quería oír lo que decía…el adiós era bastante difícil así y ahora volver a recordar que estaban muertos dolía demasiado.

Llegó el momento de enterrar los ataúdes, lentamente los acercaron a los hoyos en los que serían depositados, la mano de Edward que minutos antes estaba dulcemente agarrada de mi mano ahora se aferraba a ella. No pude evitar abalanzarme sobre los ataúdes antes de ser enganchados.

"¡No!" la voz se me escuchaba ronca y entrecortada.

"Bella…" Edward y Esme trataban de separarme de los ataúdes pero no podían…estaba agarrada con ambas manos una en cada uno.

"Por favor…por favor se los suplico, déjenme ir con ellos… ¡yo quiero estar con ellos! Por favor" empecé a gritar, no me importaba si la gente me miraba con lástima, dolor o vergüenza yo solo quería olvidar este sufrimiento e irme con ellos sin importar el costo.

No sé cómo, pero lograron aislarme del entierro. Ahora me encontraba a unas bancas del mismo con Edward a mí lado (Esme se había marchado para ir a rezar y a decir unas palabras en memoria de mis padres, también pedirle al padre rezar por Carlisle que se encontraba en cuidados intensivos pero vivo…cosa que mis padres no lo estaban).

"Bella…yo…"susurró Edward con la mirada gacha y la voz triste y melancólica.

"Sólo abrázame" dije levemente. Él obedeció y me rodeó con sus brazos dejándome mi cabeza sobre su regazo mientras dejaba leves besos sobre la misma y susurraba un 'Lo siento' cada vez que yo no soportaba las lágrimas y me derrumbaba.

No sé exactamente cuánto duró, sólo sé que para mí fue una larga espera tortuosa. Partimos directo a casa de los Cullen, o eso creía yo. Cuando menos pensé estábamos frente a mi casa, que ahora viéndola bien se miraba vacía y sin vida. Miré a Esme con la confusión en mi rostro al igual que Emmett, Alice y Edward (este último llevaba entrelazadas nuestras manos).

"Necesitamos llevar tus cosas a la casa" fue todo lo que hizo antes de bajar.

Solté un bufido o más bien un quejido de dolor y me bajé resignada al igual que los demás.

Entré a la casa, cada paso que daba retumbaba sobre las paredes vacías tan vacías como mi corazón. No pude evitar soltar un sollozo al ver una foto familiar en la estancia de mi casa, Edward que aún llevaba nuestras manos juntas solo se acerco a mi oído y susurró un 'Todo estará bien'. Su aliento sobre mi oreja soltó una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo fue algo mágico, por un momento me sentí un poco feliz pero al volver a la realidad volvía a hundirme en mi propio sufrimiento.

Subí las escaleras lentamente recorriendo con la vista cada uno de los rincones de la misma (quería memorizar todo antes de marcharme). Tantos momentos felices, tantos momentos en familia, familia que hoy ya no tenía…ese pensamiento hizo cuestionarme algo ¿qué pasaría conmigo ahora? ¿A dónde iré a parar? Pospuse esas dudas para después, este no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en ello.

Mis pies me encaminaron por voluntad propia a la habitación de mis padres, entré sin pensarlo y me tumbé en la cama, no pude contener más las lágrimas así que las solté, después de un rato me encontraba cegada por las mismas tenía la vista borrosa pero no me importaba, tomé una almohada y la puse en mi rostro para absorber el dulce aroma de mi madre combinado con el de mi padre, la coloqué sobre mi regazo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente embriagándome con el olor.

Después de unos 30 minutos aproximadamente salí de la habitación aún con la vista nebulosa (casi tropiezo), me dirigí a mi cuarto. Ahí se encontraba Esme junto con Alice acomodando lo más que podía en mis pequeñas maletas. Vi como Alice se sentaba encima de una para que esta cerrara completamente y Esme pudiera recorrer el cierre (se hubiera visto gracioso en otra ocasión).

"Hay unas más grandes en la habitación de mis padres" dije con la voz ronca (significado de que había llorado hasta más no poder) y señalando con mi mano al cuarto del que había salido.

"Gracias" dijo Esme, depositó un beso en mi mejilla y fue por las maletas.

Me acomodé a un lado de Alice que se encontraba sentada sobre la cama.

"Yo…lo siento Bella" dijo Alice en un ligero susurro casi inaudible.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien" mentí.

"Sabes…tendremos que ir de compras, tu ropa es un asco" dijo mientras tomaba una blusa de la esquina y la tiraba al suelo.

Nos reímos levemente. Mi primera risa después de tanto tiempo de sombras, me culpable por estar feliz en estos momentos.

Alice notó mi cambio de expresión.

"Está bien que rías Bella, no tiene nada de malo" dijo mientras pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros y me atraía a ella para después rodearme con ambos brazos.

"Lo sé, es solo que me siento culpable el sentirme feliz aunque sea por unos segundos" dije apanadamente triste. Se separó de mi un poco brusco y buscó con su mirada la mía.

"Escúchame…"sonó un poco frustrada y autoritaria. "El que tus padres no estén no significa que tu ya no podrás ser feliz" me regañó. A lo último me regaló una tierna sonrisa y volvió a abrazarme.

Esme regresó a terminar de hacer las maletas. Alice y yo bajamos y preparamos unos sándwiches para todos (tuvimos que repetir la acción ya que Emmett casi devora todos los de la primera ronda).

Al cabo de unas horas me encontraba en el jardín de afuera sentada en el columpio que mi padre me había puesto una tarde de Abril.

"Hola" una voz aterciopelada me habló desde mis espaldas. Volteé mi rostro y ahí estaba con una angelical sonrisa en su rostro pero que no alcanzó a llegar a sus hermosos orbes verdes.

"Hola" dije lo más normal posible.

Me había atrapado pensando en mis padres. (El 99% pensaba en ellos y el otro 1% en qué será de mí sin ellos).

"Bella, no quiero que estés triste" dijo mientras se acercaba y me hacía frente.

"No estoy triste" mentí. En las mentiras yo, era realmente patética, no servía para mentir y menos con lo intuitivo que era Edward.

"Bella…" me regañó, se acercó un paso más. "Puedo verlo en tus ojos, estás sufriendo" me dijo con dolor cargado en su voz. Yo no sabía que contestar, abrí la boca para después cerrarla sin emitir sonido.

Como vio que yo no hablaba lo hizo él.

"Yo… yo no quiero que sufras" me dijo muy apesumbrado.

"Yo tampoco quiero sufrir" dije resignada.

"Entonces no lo hagas" me dijo acortando la distancia que nos separaba, ahora lo hacían tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo dejar de sufrir por algo que amaba y ya no lo tengo? ¡¿Cómo?" dije más para mí misma que para él.

"No losé" susurró resignando. "Pero déjame ayudarte, déjame ser parte de tu vida ahora…" esas palabras empezaron a darme alas y demasiadas esperanzas que sí no podía controlarlas acabarían por destruir lo poco que quedaba de mí. "Déjame…" se quedó así por unos segundos como debatiéndose entre sí decir algo o no. "Déjame ser tu amigo, hermano o…"

"¿O?" presioné.

"O lo que necesites" terminó por decir, no era lo que yo quería escuchar pero era algo.

"Gracias" dije mientras lo abrazaba. "Ahora y siempre serás parte de mi vida" le dije al oído. Él solo sonrió.

"Y tú de la mía" dijo al final. Tomó mi mano y empezó a jalarme levemente para que comenzara a caminar. "Vamos, es tiempo de irnos"

Me despedí de mi casa, de mis recuerdos, de mi vida, de mis padres…me despedí de todo para comenzar una nueva vida, una vida con los Cullen, o eso creía yo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**En serio niñas me interesa mucho el como están tomando la historia, si les gusta o no, aquí se acepta de todo xD...**

**También les pido que se den una vueltecita por mi otro fic Sunlight, porfas :D**

**Cecy**


	5. Chapter 5:Promesas Recuerdos Parte IV

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece.

**HOLA!...estoy muy feliz porque bueno en total ya tenemos 14 reviews y pues eso me hace saltar de la emoció a esas lindas personitas que me hicieron pasar un lindo rato y gracias a l s que recientemente me han dejado reviews:**

Shoofi Uliarte

Alisaness Cullen

nany87

Laubellacullen94

constanza rojas

dracullen

AglaeeCullen810

**En serio muchas gracias!...en cuanto a cada cuanto subiré cap...pues lo he estado pensando y subire los jueves y domingos...y en caso de que no pueda esos dias seran un dia siguiente...como el viernes y el lunes...ok? Bueno les dejo un nuevo cap.  
**

**cecy**

* * *

**4.-PROMESAS ("RECUERDOS PARTE IV")**

Abrí la puerta de la habitación asignada y sí, ahí estaba mi destino, entré no sin antes poner el seguro a la puerta, caminé hacia la persona que me esperaba y me presenté.

"Hola soy Isabella y esta noche seré yo quien lo atienda" dije con una hipócrita cortesía.

La persona frente a mí solo me agarró rudamente con sus manos y me comenzó a besar salvajemente.

Los recuerdos se volvieron a manifestar frente a mí.

…

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Un golpeteo en la puerta nos hizo reaccionar a todos.

Ya hace dos semanas que vivía con los Cullen, ya había regresado a la escuela y trataba de vivir lo más que podía. No más de cinco días que Carlisle había sido dado de alta y ahora se encontraba en silla de ruedas en lo que resta su recuperación.

No he de decir que esto ha sido fácil, la verdad todo ha sido bastante arduo y complicado, pero con Edward apoyándome tomo empezaba a mejorar.

Esme se levantó del sillón, besó levemente mi mejilla y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Un grito de asombro por parte de Esme nos hizo girar a todos.

"¡Heidi!" ¡¿Heidi? ¿Mi tía Heidi estaba aquí? ¡No!

Sentí como Edward se apoderaba de mi mano para darme fuerzas lo cual le agradecí con un simple gesto.

"Pero…pero… ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Esme.

Yo ni siquiera tuve fuerzas para voltear mi cabeza y dirigirme a mí tía. Yo no es que la odiara sino que jamás nació en mi algún tipo de cariño hacia ella, mi tía era muy independiente y de vez en cuando pasaba navidad con nosotros, es muy explosiva, alcohólica, adicta al cigarro y no sé cuantas cosas más…Ella decía que trabajaba en una empresa de mercancías, pero yo sabía que era algo más, o al menos lo suponía.

"¿Qué, qué hago aquí?" mi tía soltó un bufido. "Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia"

"¿Obvia?" preguntó inocentemente Esme, yo ni siquiera podía moverme de mi sitio y por lo tanto Edward se quedó conmigo ofreciéndome su apoyo.

"¡Sí!, pero como veo que no entiendes te explicaré" mi tía siempre tan grosera y franca. "Vengo por Bella" su respuesta me dejo en ¡shock!

Viene… ¿por mí? En ese momento sentí como Edward apretaba aún más su agarre, no supe en qué momento empecé a derramar lágrimas hasta que Edward me susurró un 'No llores todo estará bien, yo te cuidaré'.

Inmediatamente volteé mi vista hacia mi tía que tenía una burlesca sonrisa en su rostro, me dio coraje pero a la vez me asaltó una pregunta ¿Por qué ella quería quedarse conmigo?

"¿Por…mi?" pregunté vacilante.

"Claro que sí pequeña tonta" me dijo mientras se acercaba, se sentó en el sillón en el que me encontraba junto con Edward y me pegó a su cuerpo con un brazo un poco brusco alejándome del agarre de la persona que más amaba y más necesitaba en estos momentos.

Ante mi silencio ella volvió a hablar.

"Mira Bella, soy tú única familia así que vendrás conmigo" dijo mientras clavaba su vista en mí, lo cual me ocasionó un leve escalofrío.

Iba a replicar pero Esme habló.

"Ella ya tiene una familia" Esme se acercó y se puso exactamente en frente de mi tía.

"¿Quién? ¿Ustedes?" dijo mi tía con toda la intención de ofender. "Por favor, ambas sabemos que no son su familia; una, ustedes no son su sangre y yo sí…dos, ¿qué le pueden ofrecer ustedes si son ustedes mismos los causantes de la muerte de mi hermana y Charlie?" Esme se quedó en un silencio lastimero.

"Lo imaginé" musitó mi tía. "A parte el fiscal y la trabajadora social me darán la custodia a mí por ser su única familia que queda, querida en serio no creo que acepten dártela a ti teniéndome a mí" hablaba como si yo fuera un objeto. Me separé bruscamente de ella y saqué coraje de algún lugar en mi interior.

"Y a ti quién te dijo que yo me quería ir contigo" y por primera vez en mi vida pude contestarle a mi tía. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos pero en unos cuantos segundos volvieron a la normalidad.

"Es que yo no te estaba pidiendo permiso niña" me tomó del brazo. "Estaba afirmando que te vendrás conmigo" lo último lo dijo entre dientes. "Quieras o no"

"Pero…" iba a replicar pero me calló con una carcajada.

"Mira niña, y 'familia'" este último lo dijo señalando unas comillas imaginarias. "Vendrás conmigo así sea lo último que haga, ¿está claro?" dijo entre dientes.

"Pero… ¿para qué me quieres? Tú nunca me has querido" era mi última opción, se me acababan las excusas para zafarme de esta.

"Claro que te quiero tontita, a mí manera pero lo hago" se acercó a mí oído y susurró. "Pero te quiero para otra cosa" mi corazón se detuvo ante la mención de sus palabras, ¿Para otra cosa? ¿Qué…qué clase de cosas?

"Yo…no quiero irme contigo" mi voz se quebró, yo no quería separarme de los Cullen, mucho menos de Edward que ahora en estos momentos era mi sustento ¿qué sería de mí sin él?

En ese momento, después de mucho tiempo Edward habló.

"Usted no se la llevará a ninguna parte" dijo poniéndose justo en frente de mi tía, esta se paró y por supuesto superó su altura más él jamás se movió de su lugar ni se intimidó.

"Y… ¿Cómo podrás evitarlo pequeño mocoso?" habló burlonamente mi tía.

Edward iba a contestar pero Esme se puso en frente de Edward y quedando cara a cara con mi tía.

"Quiero que te vayas de mi casa, ahora" dijo lo más educadamente posible Esme.

"¡Ja! Está bien riquilla de quinta, ya me voy, pero volveré y será más pronto de lo que ustedes se imaginan" esto último lo dijo mirando a todos y por último posando su vista en mí, lo cual hizo que mis músculos se tensaran. "Y cuando vuelva vendré con todas las de la ley por ella" y apuntó a mi dirección, inmediatamente Edward se fijó a mi lado y me abrazó protectoramente.

Mi tía dio media vuelta y salió con aires de grandeza. A los pocos segundos de su partida rompí en llanto, como no lo había hecho en días.

"Pequeña ya no llores" me repetía Esme una y otra vez mientras me acunaba en su pecho.

Un grito un poco inaudible se escuchó escaleras arriba seguido por un quejido de dolor.

"¡Carlisle!" gritó Esme parándose de inmediato y susurrándome un 'al rato vuelvo'

Alice, Emmett y Edward se quedaron callados soportando mis sollozos hasta que Edward tuvo el valor de acercarse a mí y arrullarme en sus brazos.

"Shh, todo estará bien, no dejaré que ella ponga sus manos encima de ti, ¿me oíste? Es una promesa" dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"¿Lo juras?" susurré entrecortadamente.

"Lo juro" y me estrechó en sus brazos nuevamente.

Después de algunos minutos más Esme bajó diciendo que Carlisle al oír los gritos de la discusión trató de venir pero como estaba muy débil se cayó, pero que se encontraba bien.

Sentí mis ojos cerrarse, aunque yo no quería caer en las penumbras de la oscuridad, sabía que estaba cansada y que nada prohibiría que me durmiera. Y de algo estaba segura mi tía vendría por mí y me arrastraría al infierno junto con ella (cuan en lo cierto estaba).

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**También les pido que se hechen una vueltecita por mi otro fic va?  
**

**Cecy**


	6. Chapter 6:En las garras del infierno V

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece.

**Grcias a todas aquellas personitas que me dejaron review, bajamos un poquito no creen? pero bueno yo estoy más que feliz con los 21 reviews que la historia tiene :D...no había tenido chance de subir otro cap porque no tenia compu y tampoco tengo internet, me di una escapadita al ciber ahorita :D.. pero aqui se los tengo..publicare domingos y jueves, en caso de que no suba esos días seran los lunes y viernes :D nos vemos :D oh una cosa más, aqui se acaban los recuerdos de Bella, seguirán tres cap de recuerdos de Edward que vienen cosas que aqui no :D amo hacer EPOV no se porque..a partir del cap9 empieza lo actual y lo mejor!**

**cecy**

* * *

**5.-En las garras del infierno ("Recuerdos parte v")**

Me encontraba tendida sobre la cama, enrollada en sábanas y un pesado brazo aferrado a mi cintura. De pronto este brazo se movió liberándome de su agarre. La persona de mi costado empezó a dejar un camino de besos desde mi hombro hasta mi mandíbula, no podía decir que lo disfrutaba porque ciertamente sólo me producía asco y un sentimiento de suciedad sobre mi cuerpo.

"Creo que te pediré otra vez mañana muñequita" dijo 'sensualmente' (lo cual a mí me daba asco) mientras salía de la cama y empezaba a vestirse.

Cuando por fin salió aquel hombre de la habitación, y como todas las noches de esta maldita vida, empecé a llorar… claro, que siempre consiente que con esas lágrimas jamás regresaría a la vida feliz que tan joven me fue arrebatada.

Perfectamente recuerdo el día en que pasó, cómo llegué aquí, como se me arrancó la vida del cuerpo para dejar uno vacío y sin alma… como dejé de ser una adolescente feliz para convertirme en una mujer vacía.

Una muñeca rota…

…

Después de un mes de la visita de mi tía Heidi, de nueva cuenta todo había vuelto a tomar su curso.

Edward y yo jamás nos separábamos, bueno había sus excepciones, como por ejemplo, cuando Alice me secuestraba para una visita de compras con Esme, o cuando Edward era raptado por Emmett para hacer una guerra de almohadas junto con Carlisle (este último ya había dejado la silla de ruedas y se encontraba en perfecto estado después de su recuperación).

Todo parecía estar en su camino correcto, sin baches ni enmendaduras, todo era perfecto. Después de un poco más de un mes podía decir que me encontraba feliz y completa (dentro de lo que cabía, porque el hueco que mis padres habían dejado con su ausencia en mí, jamás se podría cerrar u olvidar).

Era de mañana y como de costumbre desperté con Alice a mi lado, ya que desde que 'ingresé' por decirlo así a la familia Cullen vivía en el hermoso cuarto de Alice. Esme y Carlisle ya habían empezado con los papeles de mi adopción, cuya actividad estaba suspendida hasta el momento por ciertas razones que ni siquiera eran mencionadas para ellos. Y en cuanto a mi tía Heidi, jamás durante todo este tiempo la he vuelto a ver. Las primeras semanas después de su visita me encontraba ansiosa, preocupada e histérica; con cualquier acto de sorpresa yo me asustaba y tenía un arranque de histeria. Pero todo eso ya había quedado atrás, todo el dolor y sufrimiento se encontraba en el pasado, y no volvería a pasar por ello jamás (que tonta el pensar eso). Edward me lo había prometido, me había jurado que de ahora en adelante sería feliz con él a mi lado, que siempre estaría para mí, que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaría ahí conmigo, que no existiría fuerza que lo apartara de mi lado, que por más lejos que estuviéramos siempre estaríamos unidos el uno al otro, que dedicaría cada día de su vida para sacarme una sonrisa…un brillo en mis ojos…un sonrojo en mis mejillas…y un hiperventilo de parte mía… (Lo cual jamás logró cumplir).

Desperté de mi letargo y pequeño recuerdo historial, para saltar de la cama y dirigirme a tomar un baño. Todas las mañanas me despertaba con un enorme entusiasmo y no sólo porque vivía con mi segunda familia si no que todas mis clases o eran con Edward o eran con algunos de mis amigos, lo cual me daba fuerzas para seguir luchando el gran tramo de obstáculos presentes. Rosalie y Jasper desde aquel trágico accidente me visitaban más seguido y hacíamos de unas aburridas tardes en unas asombrosas horas de diversión, películas y lo más frecuente 'verdad o reto'. Este último lo habíamos jugado hace 2 días y los malignos de nuestros amigos (maldita la hora en que elegí reto) nos pusieron el reto de estar 5 minutos dentro del armario (el cual era de Alice y mío). Jamás olvidaré el rubor en mis mejillas cuando entramos aquel oscuro armario con las manos entrelazadas, no ocurrió nada para mi decepción, sólo platicamos y frecuentemente el me ofrecía su apoyo y rozaba levemente mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos (siempre causándome una descarga eléctrica con cada roce suyo).

Volví a reaccionar '¿Cuándo dejarás de distraerte tan fácil?' me dije a mi misma mientras salía del baño con mi típico momento de torpeza.

"¡Bella! ¿Qué acaso no puedes tener una mañana normal?" preguntó juguetonamente Alice mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del piso mojado.

"¡Genial! Ahora tendré que cambiarme otra vez" musité, a lo cual Alice soltó una gran carcajada mientras tomaba sus cosas para tomar su pequeña ducha.

Empecé a quitarme mi blusa (la cual también estaba empapada) mientras abría el closet para sacar otra. En ese momento y me maldije por no ponerle seguro a la puerta, entró Edward.

"¡Oh! Lo siento" su cara tomó un leve tono rojizo, lo cual hizo que me quedara como boba mirándolo por más de medio minuto y ¡yo estaba en sostén! Rápidamente lleve la blusa mojada que me acababa de quitar a mí pecho tratando de cubrir lo inevitable. Mi cara se puso como tomate.

"Yo…sólo…" Edward empezó a balbucear. Cerró la puerta y gritó desde afuera. "Mmm… ya está el desayuno" esa actitud suya me hizo soltar una pequeña risita y un estremecimiento del bueno por haberlo visto sonrojarse por mí.

"Ok" grité mientras velozmente me ponía una blusa nueva (ni siquiera me fijé cual era).

"¡Hey!" giré mi rostro para encontrarme con una Alice parada a las afueras del baño de su habitación con su siempre conjunto perfecto, su toalla en su grácil cabello y ¿un zapato golpeando el piso?

Al ver que no reaccionaba continuó.

"Esa es mi blusa tontita" su comentario me extrañó, me miré a mí misma y sí, era su blusa…ahora entendía él porque me quedaba apretada y chica. Era lo malo de compartir un closet… confundir la ropa.

"Yo…lo…siento" dije entrecortadamente ya que las imágenes de lo que acababa de ocurrir se me hacían presentes.

"Mmm…está bien… ¿qué pasa?" y ahí estaba mi amiguita Alice o 'la adivina' como le decía yo.

"¿Qué?...no…nada" dije lo más inocentemente posible, pero ni yo me la creí.

"Bella…"

A regañadientes terminé contándole mi pequeño accidente a lo cual Alice actuó lo más natural, sin contar sus grandes risotadas cuando le conté la cara que Edward puso al verme semidesnuda (¡Por Dios! Solo estaba sin blusa).

La pequeña duendecilla y yo bajamos a desayunar. Una vez ya en el comedor el timbre sonó desesperadamente, todos fijamos la vista en la puerta y en Carlisle que iba a abrirla.

La puerta resonó al ser abierta bruscamente, todos nos quedamos en shock, a lo cual no pudimos reaccionar a lo siguiente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Carlisle con su tono un poco más elevado de lo normal.

"Les dije a todos ustedes que vendría por ella así que aquí me tienen" mi tía Heidi había vuelto. Sentí como se me producía un nudo en la garganta y un retortijón en el estómago 'esto no puedes estar pasando, no puede estar pasando' me repetía una y otra vez a mí misma, como si con eso fuera a impedir que mi tía me llevara con ella.

Edward que estaba sentado a un lado de mí tomó mi mano y la apretó con las suyas, como si me estuviera infundiendo fuerzas (las cuales no tenía).

Esme que se encontraba en la cocina salió y se paró justo a un lado de Carlisle para luego soltar un pequeño grito.

"¿Quien…quienes son ellos?" preguntó Esme a mi tía apuntando a ¿una trabajadora social? ¿Policías? Y como Esme lo había hecho antes yo también solté un grito bastante sonoro llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que mi tía se acercara e hincara frente a mí con una sonrisa malévola.

"Son policías, ¡¿qué no ves?" musitó mi tía para luego dirigirse a mí. "Hola pequeña" dijo mi tía imitando el tono dulzón de Esme, lo cual sonó terrible en los labios de mi tía.

"Yo no me quiero ir" dije decidida, me sorprendió la fuerza que mi voz tomó al decir esas palabras (seguro era porque Edward estaba ahí conmigo pasara lo que pasara).

"Oh, pequeña, pero que tonterías dices, anda ve por tus cosas y vámonos" se la daba bien el actuar pero a mí no me engañaba, su última palabra había sonado con un tono mordaz.

"No son tonterías" chillé. "Es la verdad, no pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo". Heidi se levantó con la quijada apretada, fue por unos papeles, regresó y se hincó otra vez frente a mí.

"¿Podemos hablar querida? A solas" yo sólo fijé mi vista en Edward y este con Esme y Carlisle los cuales asintieron y yo no tuve más remedio que acceder.

Nos dirigimos a la pequeña biblioteca que los Cullen tenían en su casa, mi tía puso la puerta con seguro y se dirigió a mí con furia cargada en sus ojos. Una mano de ella se levantó para dar fuertemente contra mi mejilla, el impacto fue tan grotesco que no pude mantenerme de pie.

"¡¿Qué diablos…?" mi tía brutalmente me tomó del brazo y me acercó a ella para poder susurrarme directa y violentamente.

"Será mejor que aceptes venir conmigo pequeña inepta, tú no me conoces, soy mucho más poderosa que tu estúpida familia de ricachones, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz así que no me retes…vendrás conmigo cueste lo que cueste, le pese a quien le pese y si tengo que pisar a alguien para llegar a ti no dudes que lo destruiré con mis propias manos" puso una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Mi corazón estaba acelerado, se movía tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, mi respiración no era suficiente para mis pulmones, mi cuerpo temblaba y sentía como si me fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento (si no es que ya lo estaba).

"Ahora, límpiate esas lágrimas de niñita estúpida y cálmate" no sé porque pero en verdad estaba asustaba, hice lo que me pidió casi instantáneamente. ¿Sería…sería capaz de hacerle algo a mi familia? ¿A Edward?

Un terror horrible se apoderó de mí, ¿qué quiso decir cuando dijo que era poderosa? ¿Poderosa en qué sentido? Si bien, mi madre siempre me mantuvo oculto a qué se dedicaba mi tía, ¿se dedicaría a algo malo? ¿A algo ilegal? Y si fuera así ¿trataría de…? ¡NO! No lo soportaría, no soportaría que le hiciera daño a los Cullen, a mí familia, a Edward ¡Edward! Por su bien y el de todos estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier sacrificio, a… a sacrificarme a mí misma. Aunque me muriera de agonía jamás permitiría que mi tía pusiera sus manos en lo que más amo y amaré en la vida, si en mí está detenerla y alejarla de mi nueva familia lo haría, haría cualquier cosa por ellos, moriría en este instante por ellos, por Edward…la razón de mi existir.

"Me…iré contigo" dije titubeante. ¿Estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer? La respuesta es: No. ¿Estaba segura de sacrificarme por Edward? La respuesta es sencilla: Sí.

No estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos, no estaba dispuesta a dañar lo único bueno que había tenido todo este tiempo, no dañaría a ninguno, yo haría de lo imposible lo posible con tal de mantenerlos a salvo.

Y en ese momento supe que la felicidad y el amor jamás entrarían nuevamente en mi vida, tenía un destino fijo, el no ser feliz. Vivir ya no era una elección ahora era una obligación. Viviría por ellos, viviría para siempre mantener alejada a mi tía de ellos, viviría por la vida de Edward. Ya no era suficiente vivir entre fantasmas, ahora tendría que sobrevivir al día, a sus penumbras a sus acechos constantes. Si bien no sabía que me esperaba en un futuro podría asegurar que no sería nada bueno, mi destino era velar por la felicidad de mis seres queridos ya que la mía jamás tendría un lugar en este planeta

Una carcajada me sacó de mis más grandes temores. Y hasta por un momento se me había olvidado en dónde y con quién estaba.

"Sabía que aceptarías venir conmigo, pero igual por si acaso traje refuerzos" dijo satisfactoriamente.

"¿Refuerzos?" y en ese momento recordé a los policías y a la trabajadora social. Inmediatamente mi mente voló hacia donde Carlisle y el resto de mi 'ya no' familia, ¿estarían hablando con la trabajadora social? ¡Dios quiera que sí!

"Los policías mocosa" musitó.

Sí así era cuando estaba contenta, ¿qué sería de mí cuando no estuviera de tan buen humor? ¿Qué sería de mí en algunos días, semanas, meses o… ¡años! La simple idea me aterró hasta lo absurdo, sentía mi cuerpo flaquear, mis pulmones arder por aire ya que en algún momento había dejado de respirar; conseguí hacer funcionar mi sistema respiratorio de modo que no muriera en estos instantes por asfixia (aunque la idea no sonaba nada mal). Pero aún tenía una duda, ¿para qué me quería mi tía? Si bien, no me soportaba entonces ¿por qué haría hasta lo imposible por apoderarse de mí? ¡¿Por qué?

Y sin darme cuenta la pregunta salió de mis labios.

"¿Para qué me quieres?" susurré aterrada.

"Mmm…" pareció pensarlo un momento, una sonrisa socarrona se asomó por su rostro infundiéndome un miedo inquebrantable. Mi cuerpo se movía al compás de mi agitada respiración por un intento escaso de conseguir oxígeno. "¿De verdad quieres saber?" preguntó estúpidamente divertida con la situación. Ahora mismo comenzaba a pensar que mi tía era un completo demonio viniendo del mismísimo infierno ¡Y ahora me quería arrastrar con ella!

¿De verdad quería saber? ¿En serio quería saber que me preparaba mi destino? ¿Para…para qué me quería? No lo sé; lo único cierto es que entre más rápido me adapte a esta nueva 'vida' ¡mejor! (como si eso fuera posible). Estúpido, estúpido destino.

"Ss…si" respondí temerosa.

"Entonces acércate" una sonrisa bailaba en los labios de mi tía mientras que los míos formaban una perfecta 'U' invertida hacia abajo.

Corté la distancia entre nosotras.

"Para…" la hizo de ¿emoción? (¡maldito infierno!) "Para una cosita insignificante" y si pensaba que estaba demasiado confundida, esto no se comparada con nada ¿cosita insignificante? ¿Qué tan insignificante?

"¿Insignificante?" cuestioné.

"Sí" dijo rápidamente mi tía como tratando de evadir el tema por el momento, aunque sabía por su divertida expresión que se moría por decírmela.

"Y si es tan insignificante… ¿para qué voy contigo?" la enfrenté.

Vi como su rostro se crispaba de ira, se acercó a mí y con un ágil brazo su mano voló hacia mi mejilla en un fuerte impacto. Mi mejilla punzaba a tal grado que me llevé una mano a la misma, parecía como si en cualquier momento esta se haría trizas y se quebraría cual muñeca de porcelana.

Me alzó del piso con la misma habilidad con la que su mano se estampó en mí.

"¡Escúchame estúpida! Y ¡Escúchame bien! Porque no lo repetiré dos veces, a ti que te valga que haré contigo, una vez que la trabajadora social firme esos papeles tú serás mía y haré contigo lo que me plazca, así que te conviene hacerme caso si quieres que tu vida sea más llevadera, ahora ve por tus estúpidas cosas y vámonos ¡ya!" gritó exasperada. "¡Ah! Y ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien sobre nuestra pequeña charla, tú ya sabes las consecuencias y te apuesto que no quieres verlas puestas en tus seres queridos pequeña"

Las lágrimas caían incontrolablemente de mis mejillas, mis ojos ardían y mi cabeza punzaba en un dolor incierto. Dolía saber que tan poca felicidad obtenida se me vería arrebatada, saber que me metía en un hoyo negro para no ver la luz jamás, saber que jamás vería a Edward ¡Edward! Necesitaba verlo, verlo por… por última vez.

Traté de calmarme, sequé con varios intentos fallidos las lágrimas de mis mejillas y me dispuse a salir del estudio con mi tía pisándome los talones. En un principio pensé salir corriendo y contarles todo a Esme y Carlisle o a Edward, pero después opté por ni siquiera ir a la sala de estar; subí las escaleras casi a un ritmo bastante rápido ¡Y sin ningún tropiezo! (eso sería un hermoso logro sino me encontrara en esta situación ahora). Me dirigí a la habitación de Alice (ya no sería mía por mucho tiempo), saqué unas maletas del closet y metí todas mis cosas sin ni siquiera acomodarlas, quería que cuando yo bajase ellos ya supieran que me iría no me gustaría ser yo la que diera la más terrible noticia en tanto tiempo. Una vez empacado mis cosas, bajé con mi única maleta, una mochila y una fotografía en manos. Esa fotografía me llenaba de recuerdos hermosos, éramos Edward y yo en la imagen justamente el día que me mudé aquí, la casa estaba de fondo y nos veíamos en verdad felices ¿Cómo reaccionaría después de esto? ¿Me odiaría? No soportaría su odio y su desprecio, esto lo hacía por él y por los demás, por mantenerlos a salvo.

Una vez ya en el corredor que guiaba directo a la sala, tomé un enorme respiro y me dispuse a entrar.

Esme y Alice a un unísono soltaron un grito de terror (de seguro por verme con mis maletas ya hechas).

La pequeña duende corrió hacia a mí y me aprisionó con sus brazos.

"¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Tú no te puedes ir! ¡No puedes! Eres de mí familia, de nuestra familia…tú no te querías ir ¡Y no quieres hacerlo! Yo te conozco, por favor no me hagas esto, no nos hagas esto Bella…" todo lo decía tan rápido que perdí el hilo de sus palabras en determinado momento, solo podía sentir un cálido líquido lastimero correr por mis mejillas al compás de los de la pequeña Alice.

"Alice…"dije en un tono roto por el dolor. Llamé su atención. "Escucha…debo irme, yo… yo necesito irme, mi tía Heidi tiene razón tengo que estar con ella porque…porque…" tenía que decirlo, era el único lazo que me unía a ellos y ahora tenía que romperlo. Ellos me brindaron su amor, cariño, me dieron una familia y era hora de romper esa conexión que nos unía, por lo menos físicamente, porque jamás podría olvidarnos, ni siquiera dentro de mil años. Continué. "Porque ella es mi única familia" remarqué la palabra 'única' para que quedara bastante claro que no había nadie más (¡Claro que lo había!). Sabía que esto destruyó a Esme, ella era de esas personas con gran amor maternal, de las que se entrega totalmente a alguien y que su dolor es bastante agudo si ese laso termina siendo roto…como ahora.

La pequeña Alice se liberó de mi agarre para mirarme directo a los ojos.

"Mientes" demandó.

"No…" susurré negando a su suposición correcta.

"Claro que sí" iba a continuar pero Carlisle habló.

"Alice deja a Bella por favor, si en su querer está irse a nosotros solo nos queda respetar" la voz monótona y ¿vacía? Me causó una sacudida de dolor brutal por todo mi cuerpo. Alice me dejó libre de su agarre para salir corriendo a la parte trasera de la casa, me partió el corazón romper el suyo, pero era lo mejor…una ruptura limpia.

"Yo…" me dirigí a Carlisle y Esme. Esta última se encontraba totalmente enganchada del brazo de Carlisle como si su vida constara de ello.

"No te preocupes, entendemos" Carlisle me dio una sonrisa vacía. Sabía que no existía remedio para lo que hice así que me dispuse a continuar con las tortuosas despedidas, una mano tomó mi brazo haciéndome girar nuevamente. "Recuer...da que…a...aquí…sie…siempre…tendrás…tú caa…sa" susurró entre sollozos Esme, que más quería yo que brincar en sus brazos y decirle que era mentira, que jamás hubiera querido esto, que si de mí dependiera me quedaría con ellos, pero me recordé: la vida son puros sacrificios.

Yo sólo pude asentir, me giré hacia donde Emmett y este enseguida me estrechó en sus brazos alzándome del suelo y susurrándome al oído.

"Yo estoy igual que Alice" al principio no entendí por lo que él prosiguió. "Yo no creo que te quieras ir Belli Bellita (aún recuerdo cuando apodó así a mí apodo)" yo solo negué con la cabeza disfrutando del cálido abrazo. Me puso de nuevo en el suelo y me dijo. "Iré a ver cómo está Alice" yo solo asentí con un nudo en la garganta.

Y proseguí con el último que me faltaba y el más doloroso…. Edward.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, caminé hacia él donde solo unos cuantos pasos nos separaban, voces al fondo hablando afuera en la calle, sollozos inauditos y respiraciones dificultosas. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de despedida a lo que él secundó. Aquí dejaba mi vida, mi alma, mi corazón…

Sin más divagaciones nos fundimos en un doloroso pero tierno abrazo. El silencio era tortuoso pero reconfortante. Sus orbes verdes nuevamente se pusieron en las mías, tomó mi mano y me encaminó hacia una vitrina. Él se inclinó y rebuscó en uno de los cajones, sacó una pequeña caja y la abrió frente a mí.

Era…es…sencillamente hermoso. Lágrimas de ¿felicidad? Sí, porque a pesar de tanto dolor en estas cuatro paredes aún existía una pizca de felicidad en esta casa y ahora nos rodeaba a los dos.

En sus manos se extendía un hermoso collar, sencillo pero hermoso, en forma de corazón con unos grabados en él. La hermosa cadena color oro tenía marcada nuestra iniciales… 'E & B' era lo que el frente decía. Mis dedos recorrieron los contornos de tan majestuosas letras.

"Esperaba dártelo en tu cumpleaños" me sorprendió su quebrantada voz ¿a caso el sufría tanto como yo? Y en eso pensé ¿mi cumpleaños? Cierto, faltaba una semana para el mismo…una semana, iba a ser mi primer cumpleaños como una Cullen y ahora ni siquiera merecía el honor de llevar ese apellido. Edward prosiguió. "Yo… ¿puedo ponértelo?" preguntó temeroso y con su vista directa en mis ojos enardecidos por la furia hacia mí misma, hacia lo que estaba o ya había hecho. Solo logre asentir ante su cuestión. Una vez puesto y con Edward a mis espaldas susurró cerca de mi oreja dejando que su halito me embriagara. "Se te ve hermoso" giré y no sé que vio en mi mirada que sólo tomó mi mano y me llevó de regreso a la estancia.

Mi tía Heidi iba entrando.

"Bien pequeña, es hora de irnos, ¿estás lista?" asentí ante su pregunta. "Ok, subiré tu maleta" tomó la misma junto con mi mochila y salió nuevamente de la casa dejándonos a Esme, Carlisle, Edward y a mí.

"Supongo que es la hora" susurró Edward.

La duda estaba presente en mi rostro. Él sólo sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita ¿esta sería la última vez que la vería? ¿Qué lo vería a él?

Se acercó a mí para abrazarme nuevamente y sentí su aliento en mi oreja.

"Siempre que estés sola solo gira el collar" susurró ¿girar el collar? Asentí sin comprender nada.

Entró mi tía y me tomó de la mano.

"Ahora sí pequeña sobrinita mía, vámonos a tú nuevo hogar conmigo" un intento de sonrisa salió de mi rostro pero más bien parecía una mueca de dolor.

Mientras salía de la casa, me giré por última vez para contemplarla, y ahí estaba él justo en la puerta, observándome y observándolo, esta sería la última visión de la felicidad.

Y me dejé atrapar por las garras del infierno.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**También les pido que se hechen una vueltecita por mi otro fic va?  
**

**Cecy**


	7. Chapter 7:Memorias Epov

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece

**Gracias a tod s por sus comments y por dedicarse a leerme...en estos casos bno soy una persona de pocas palabras..pero no olviden qe siempre estare agradecida. Por el momento habra 3 cap de recuerdos Epov, vienen cosas qe Bella no recordaba asi que estan muy interesantes, a partir del cap9 empezaria lo actual..**

**Cecy YoYis**

* * *

**6.-Memorias ("Epov")**

Me encontraba sentado detrás de unos de los escritorios de las oficinas de Cullen Enterprise en Forks, dentro de unos días debería de viajar a Seattle a hacer un chequeo anual de la oficina que teníamos establecida ahí. Teníamos varias por todo el país pero la sede siempre fue Forks, que aunque sea una ciudad pequeña era la de mi niñez, la de mi vida…una vida plena llena de memorias tortuosas y felices…

Si bien, aunque tuviera 17 años mi padre ya me había delegado la responsabilidad de manejar algunos aspectos en la empresa que teníamos en Forks; había escogido una carrera difícil y tenía que empezar a practicar, a pesar de estar en el instituto todavía.

Dieron las 7 de la noche, por lo tanto era hora de partir. Tomé mis cosas y las llaves de mi flamante volvo, siempre había soñado con tener uno recuerdo cuando se lo conté por primera vez a….

Negué con la cabeza, desde hace 5 años que no me tenía permitido pensar o hablar de ella… era como si hubiera sido un fantasma o algo pasajero, había tratado por todos los medios olvidarla: ignorancia, indiferencia, alcohol (recién iniciando con ello), chicas. Pero nada servía, era como si toda la vida estaría haciéndose presente, en mi mente, en mis memorias, en mi vida, cada acción que realizaba siempre me recordaba a ella sin razón alguna (bueno si la hay pero me negaba a pensar en ella otra vez).

Olvidándome de mi martirio personal me subí al coche y manejé a mi casa. Como de costumbre entré, saludé a mamá que se encontraba preparando la cena y me dispuse a subir las escaleras para fundirme en un delicioso y reparador sueño.

"Cariño…"mi mamá me habló asomando su cara por el marco de la cocina.

"¿Si?" me detuve en el tercer escalón.

"¿Cenaras hoy con nosotros?" preguntó. Últimamente me había dado algo que no dejaba comer, dormir o pensar… yo sabía bien la razón y hace años que no me daba, pero ahora me encontraba deprimido nuevamente.

"No tengo hambre" negué y me fui directo a mi cuarto.

Una vez adentro cerré la puerta con seguro y me dirigí al baño por una rápida y relajante ducha. Me sentía tan cansado emocional y físicamente que solo tenía ganas de dormir, no solo por la razón obvia que era el agotamiento sino porque últimamente había estado soñando con cierta personita que hacía años alegraba mis días y velaba mis noches.

Con mi pijama ya puesta me introduje en las cómodas sábanas, ni siquiera me molesté en cepillarme el cabello ya que era imposible peinarlo. Cerré los ojos e instantáneamente su rostro invadió mi mente, una amplia sonrisa se formó en mi cara mientras me fundía en un hermoso sueño. Un sueño donde las memorias me controlaban y se me hacían presentes.

…

Era el cumpleaños de mi hermana Alice y yo estaba en uno de mis peores momentos, acababa de cortar con mi novia Jessica y no tenía ánimos de nada.

Hace una semana que había ido de visita solamente yo con mis abuelos, para disque aliviar la depresión de mi ruptura pero no funcionó.

Decidí no ser un aguafiestas y puse una de mis mejores caras para el cumpleaños de la duende. Me arreglé cómodamente: una chamarra, unos jeans, mis converse favoritos y una gorra para ocultar la maraña que era mi cabello.

El timbre sonó y yo me dispuse a bajar de mi habitación.

Al llegar al piso de abajo pude divisar a Bella platicando con Alice mientras esta parecía frustrada por algo que Bella se negaba a decir, sonreí antes este hecho.

Bella era una de mis mejores amigos, teníamos la misma edad con una diferencia de algunos meses. Ella era divertida, linda, inteligente y muy sencilla… era alguien imprescindible en mi vida. Cuando lloraba, ella secaba mis lágrimas; cuando tenía miedo, ella apartaba los monstruos lastimeros; cuando reía, ella era parte de mis risas. Éramos bastante unidos, no había acción que no realizáramos juntos. Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Me dirigí a ella para saludarla como siempre: un fuerte abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla (me encantaba su reacción al hacer esto…ella se sonrojaba y se veía realmente dulce).

"Es bueno verte por aquí otra vez Bella" dije con una amplia sonrisa. Hace bastante tiempo que no la miraba.

"Edward, sólo fue una semana"

"¿Y? te extrañé pequis" en verdad la extrañé, se había sentido un profundo vacío estar ¡una semana! Sin ella.

"Yo también Eddie" dijo riéndose. Odiaba que me dijeran 'Eddie' ¡Maldito seas Emmett cuando me pusiste ese apodo!

"No me digas así pequis" fingí disgusto exagerado. Siempre que me llamaba 'Eddie' yo le decía 'pequis' un dulce apodo que yo le puse y del cual me sentía bastante orgulloso.

"Lo siento Eddie, pero fuiste tú el que empezó" espetó.

"Ya pequis, está bien te perdono, sólo no lo digas otra vez" supliqué por última vez, deseando que en verdad no volviera a llamarme así.

"No te preocupes…Eddie" se acercó a mí tomó mi gorra dejando al descubierto la telaraña que era mi pelo y se echó a correr.

"Las pagarás pequis" grité mientras salía tras ella.

Alcancé a tomarla de la cintura y con la velocidad del asunto caímos con ella encima de mí, no me había dado cuenta que se había puesto mi gorra para que no se le callera, se miraba adorable; sus hermosos orbes marrones entraron de lleno a mi ser mientras yo la especulaba con la mirada, parecía tan transparente tan frágil una vez deteniéndote a mirarla. Un leve sonrojo sentí en mis mejillas así que rápidamente fijé mi vista en mi gorra y se la quité.

"Creo que esto me pertenece" dije pausadamente mientras sentía como su fragancia se fundía con la mía en mi garganta. Fue de lo más delicioso sentirla en mi boca ¡Edward pero qué demonios dices! Me sorprendí que yo estuviera diciendo esas cosas de Bella, pero aunque intentara negarlas eran ciertas, fue de lo más increíble sentir su aroma con el mío.

Ella sólo embozó una hermosa sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

Y así pasó el cumpleaños de Alice: entre risas, juegos, indirectas y regalos, ¡ah! Y muchos chillidos de parte de mi hermana.

Era un 18 de septiembre ¿año? No recuerdo exactamente, no era una de esas personas dependiente del calendario así que un año u otro no eran la gran diferencia.

Mi padre tenía que viajar a una junta de todas las sedes de Cullen Enterprise junto con Charlie y Renné.

Justo nos despedíamos de Carlisle cuando el timbre sonó. Frente a la puerta ya abierta se encontraba Renné, Charlie y Bella, (esta última sostenía una pequeña maleta en su mano). La pequis se quedaría una semana con nosotros mientras sus padres estaban de viaje, no podía esconder la gran alegría que sentía al respecto.

"Adiós mamá, papá" se despidió Bella con un abrazo cada uno de sus padres. Yo hice lo mismo con el mío.

Y así los vimos marcharse a los tres en el auto de mi padre: su recién pintado mercedes plateado.

Pasada la hora y media el teléfono de la casa sonó, mi mamá que estaba sentada con nosotros viendo televisión se paró para contestar. Después de cinco minutos de silencio mi madre ahogó un grito; Alice, Emmett, Bella y yo volteamos hacia donde se encontraba Esme anteriormente hablando por teléfono. Me asusté bastante encontrar a mi madre de rodillas en el suelo llorando con el teléfono apretado fuertemente con sus dedos.

Corrimos hacia ella y empezamos a llenarla de preguntas "¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién llamó? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Algo le paso a nuestros padres?" esa última Bella la realizó, sentí mi corazón pararse al imaginarme algún accidente en el que nuestro padres estuvieran de por medio. De repente mamá dejó de sollozar tomó por los hombros a duras penas a Bella y le dijo.

"Tus padres y Carlisle tuvieron un accidente" dijo entrecortadamente. Mientras las lágrimas invadían a mi madre Bella comenzó a temblar delicadamente mi corazón se contrajo por la noticia y por verla a ella así.

"¿Qué?" preguntamos todos al unísono.

Esme se limpió las lágrimas que caían sus mejillas, se dirigió al perchero, tomó un abrigo, las llaves del auto y se dirigió a nosotros.

"Escuchen…un carro se atravesó por el camino en sentido contrario y se estampó contra el carro donde Charlie, Reneé y Carlisle se encontraban, no hay tiempo de explicarles necesitamos ir al hospital, ahora" mi corazón latía frenéticamente al imaginarme a mi padre en peligro, me sentía tan mal que ni siquiera podía asimilar la noticia por lo tanto me encontraba en shock negándome a mí mismo esto acabado de ocurrir.

Nos subimos al carro sin hablar. Emmett se fue al frente con mi mamá por ser el más grande y porque anteriormente me había dicho que necesitaba su apoyo; Alice, Bella y yo nos fuimos en la parte trasera.

Giré mi rostro al de Bella y sentí como mi respiración se atoraba en mi garganta al verla con lágrimas surcando su frágil rostro.

"Bella, estás… ¿estás bien?" pregunté, pareció desconcertada por un momento pero después se percató a qué me refería yo.

"Si" por poco y no la escucho. Me partió verla tan mal que no pude evitar rodearla con mis brazos para reconfortarla, ella comenzó a llorar en cuanto tocó mi pecho. El tenerla tan cerca de mí hizo que una corriente se desplegara por todo mi cuerpo moviendo una pequeña fibra de felicidad dentro de mí ¿Es que acaso se puede estar feliz en un momento como este? Pues yo lo estaba.

Después de 15 minutos de viaje al hospital, llegamos. Nos bajamos lo más rápido posible y nos dirigimos a la recepción.

"Carlisle Cullen, Charlie y Reneé Swan" dijo mi mamá apresurada, por alguna razón Bella se tensó a mi lado, después volteó hacia a mí que aún la tenía envuelta en mis brazos y me dirigió una triste sonrisa a la cual yo correspondí.

"Por aquí niños" nos dijo mi madre mientras nos guiaba por un pasillo. Solté mi agarre para posar una de mis manos en la de Bella, de esa forma podíamos caminar más libremente.

Nos sentamos en unas bancas afuera de una habitación, todo aquí estaba bastante cerca debido a que los hospitales o el hospital de Forks eran un poco pequeños.

"Niños quédense aquí, iré a hablar con el doctor que atiende a Carlisle y a tus padres" dijo mi madre, dedicando la última parte a Bella.

Recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo de la banca y cerré mis ojos, mientras que apretaba el puente de mi nariz.

Pasó tiempo y mamá no regresaba y nosotros nos estábamos impacientando; la duende jugaba con sus pies, Emmett de tantos nervios se tronaba una y otra vez los huesos de las manos, y Bella solamente estaba sentada con la mirada perdida….

"Emmett ¡ya! ¡Deja de hacer eso!" gritó Bella con disgusto marcado en la cara.

"Bella, tranquilízate…Emmett solo está nervioso como todos nosotros" Alice trató de tranquilizar a Bella. La pobre solo estaba nerviosa por sus padres, ella ya no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, si algo les llegara a pasar, ella moriría internamente.

"Lo siento Em.…" se disculpó Bella agachando la mirada.

"No hay cuidado Bells" contestó mi hermano mientras estrujaba en brazos a Bella. "Todos estamos tensos y eso lo entiendo" regresó a su lugar.

"¡¿Qué?" se escuchó la voz de mi mamá saliendo de una habitación llorando y diciendo varias cosas inaudibles. "¡¿Cómo le diré, cómo?" decía mamá una y otra vez, cada vez más bajo mientras se acercaba a nosotros y se limpiaba las lágrimas. Me asustó por un momento que fuera mi padre el lastimado pero si fuera así vendría susurrando en plural y no en singular…. ¡ah! ¡Bella!

"Bella…" susurró mamá mientras se hincaba frente a ella. La cara de Bella era un completo martirio que estrujaba mi corazón.

"Tus padres…"y ahí un grito ahogado por parte de Bella detuvo el habla de mi madre. Era el grito más ensordecedor y cargado de dolor que había escuchado en mi vida, era como si pedazos de corazón salieran de su boca, como si su alma se le fuera arrebatada brutalmente.

"¡No!" gritó. "Por favor no, díganme que no es cierto, no es cierto, no me puede estar pasando esto, no" la opresión en mi pecho se me hacía aún más grande al escucharla decir todas esas cosas.

"Bella…" mamá por más que trataba de consolarla no lo lograba, y es que ¿cómo creer que se puede estar tranquilo mientras tus padres están…? Los ojos se me nublaron, instantáneamente pestañé rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas que no solo podrían más mal a Bellas sino que también me volverían tan vulnerable como ella.

"Déjenme, suéltame, quiero verlos, yo quiero estar con ellos…" esas palabras eran una completa tortura para mí, ella quería...morirse al igual que sus padres…mi corazón cada vez se contraía aún más ante las dolorosas punzadas que lo atravesaban.

"Bella…" de alguna parte de mi interior logré hablar, no fue el mejor tono tranquilizador que pude haber escogido, era un tono desgarrador que hasta a mí mismo me sorprendió; cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos no supe exactamente qué fue lo que vio en mí que causó que su cara se le contrajera en una expresión de dolor.

"¡Suéltenme!" volvió a gritar moviéndome entre los brazos de mi madre que la tenía abrazada por miedo a que ella se hiciera daño. "Quiero ir con ellos, yo…me quiero morir, ¡déjenme morir!" sentí como me mataban con esas simples palabras…ella no podía morir, sin ella mi vida dejaría de tener sentido dejaría de tener luz…dejaría de tener color.

Crucé un momento mi mirada con la de mi madre, sabía que ella necesitaba arreglar todo el papeleo de defunción y además ver como se encontraba papá, pero no podía irse por miedo a dejar a Bella en ese estado; le hice saber que conmigo ella estaría bien que yo ayudaría a Bella en sus peores momentos.

"Me quedaré con ella mamá, tu ve…solo ve" no tenía las palabras para alentar a mi lucecita que hoy se encontraba ofuscada por la negrura que la aquejaba. Mamá me extendió en brazos a Bella y yo con suma delicadeza la tomé y la posicioné en mi regazo.

"Shh… todo está bien, todo estará bien" empecé a susurras como una medida para que ella supiera que estaba con ella y que todo mejoraría, n ahora claro está pero que con mi ayuda con la ayuda de todos aclararíamos su cielo y lo volveríamos de un hermoso azul otra vez.

Poco a poco sus ojitos se fueron cerrando hasta que el cansancio la venció, su rostro no reflejaba la paz que comúnmente ella tenía cuando dormía.

Y en ese momento supe, el tenerla en mis brazos me hizo abrir los ojos, me los aclaró para dejarme ver a la hermosa persona que tenía en frente, a la única que sin ella mi mundo se derrumbaría. Yo la amaba, la amaba más que a mí propia vida y el tenerla así tan frágil, tan vulnerable me hacía sentirme tan impotente al no poder aliviar su dolor; daría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para regresarle lo que más amaba en el mundo, le regalaría mi ser, mi vida, mi corazón sin tan solo con eso pudiera hacerla volver a sonreír… hacer volver esa hermoso brillo en sus ojos…volver hacer su corazón latir.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**También les pido que se hechen una vueltecita por mi otro fic va?  
**

**Cecy YoYis**


	8. Chapter8:He descubierto que te amo Part2

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece

**constanza rojas**

**Aiiram**

**sisicullengranger**

**Gracias por el review del cap pasado, y a las demas también mcuhas gracias, les subo de una vez el cap porque no podre subirlo el jueves, y recuerden que les agradesco infinitamente el que lean esto, y gracia spor dejar sus review :D**

**Cecy YoYis**

* * *

**7.-he descubierto que te amo ("Memorias parte II epov")**

Me desperté, con su bello rostro inundando mi mente, 'debes de dejarla ir' me recriminé, pero no podía, sencillamente no podía, el dejarla ir significaría, dejar ir estos sentimientos que a pesar de los años y la distancia se mantuvieron intactos e inclusive siento que se hicieron más fuertes, realmente fui un estúpido en no haberle declarado mis sentimientos hacia ella, de no haber aprovechado al máximo cada segundo junto a ella, junto a Bella.

Me bajé ya bañado, arreglado y listo para ir al instituto.

"Buenos días mamá" dije mientras abrazaba a Esme como todas las mañanas.

"Buenos días, ¿desayunas?"

"Hoy no" susurré.

"Edward, ya llevas varias semanas así, te vas a enfermar" dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, acción que me recordaba mucho a Bella, mi pequis.

"Soy fuerte" musité.

"Algún día te prohibirán el ego hijo"

Solté una gran carcajada.

"No puedo esperar a ver que ese día llegue"

Tomé mis cosas y las llaves de mi adorado volvo. "Nos vemos mamá"

"Adiós Edward" gritó desde la cocina.

Mientras conducía no paraba de pensar en ella, era como si mi mundo fuera ella, como sí viviera por ella.

No pude evitar pensar nuevamente en ese bello rostro confeccionado por unos hermosos orbes chocolate, con esa mirada tan penetrante, su piel blanca como la nieve, y esa divina boca que me arrepentí por nunca probar.

Bella…. ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Y entonces esas barreras que me había formado entre realidad-recuerdo fueron derrumbadas por aquellas imágenes tan vívidas, como si la película de mi vida, volviera a comenzar.

…

Cuando llegamos a casa, Bella aún se encontraba dormida, Emmett la cargó hacia el cuarto de la duende, y yo, bueno, me subí con ella.

Ahora que acababa de descubrir esta serie de sentimientos creciendo en mí, no podía alejarme de ella, ni un segundo, era como si me quitaran el corazón y me lo devolvieran cuando me encontraba cerca de ella. Tan solo mirarla y encontraras su mirada te podías dar cuenta de la persona que es….una de las más increíbles, amables, divertidas personas que haya conocido y así como me ganó a mí podía ganar a muchos (lo cual no me agradaba si eran hombres), por algo tenía a mi corazón de cabeza.

Me recosté en la cama junto a ella y por simple inercia comencé a acariciar su mejilla; su piel era tan suave, tan delicada, tan frágil, era como una pequeña muñeca a punto de romperse. Se removió un poco al instante en el que mis dedos tocaron su piel, un cálido suspiro salió de sus labios y en un susurro muy leve pronunció mi nombre. Era indescriptible la sensación que me causó mi nombre en sus labios, si bien, ya la había escuchado nombrarme pero nada como lo que acababa de experimentar…era como si lo hubiera dicho con mucha emoción, como si conmigo se sintiera segura, como si….

Negué con la cabeza, está bien, yo ya había aceptado mis sentimientos por ella pero realmente yo no sabía lo que ella sentía por mí, así que nos podía dar nada por hecho. Aunque muchas veces casi estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con una Alice con gesto sugestivo frente a mí y una mirada inquisidora.

"¿Podemos hablar Edward?"

"Claro Alice" dije sin mucho ánimo, sabía a dónde se dirigiría esto. La duende entró a mi habitación y antes de que yo lo hiciera volteé hacia la habitación de mi hermana, echándole una mirada a mi bella, sí, mi, porque ella en más de un sentido era mía, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Una vez que entré a mi cuarto, Alice cerró la puerta con seguro y me acorraló en mi cama, con una mirada hizo que me sentara, mientras que ella rondaba como león enjaulado por mi cuarto.

"¿Qué pretendes?"

"Qué pretendo, ¿de qué?" recriminé.

"¿Qué pretendes con Bella, Edward?" directo al grano, sin rodeos, una Alice bastante franca… ¿acaso yo era tan obvio?

"No te sigo Alice" hice como si fuera un completo idiota, bueno tal vez lo era.

"Vamos Edward, tú y yo sabemos que te gusta Bella ¿no es así?"

Fruncí el seño en respuesta.

"¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!" empezó a dar brinquitos tontos por toda la habitación.

"Alice, ¿quieres calmarte? No es un buen momento para rebotar por alegría" expliqué.

"Sí, sí, lo siento, es que no lo puedo evitar, yo lo sabía, y lo sabía desde hace mucho, es que como la miras…como rozas levemente su mejilla…como sonríes cada vez que ella lo hace….¡estas enamorado!" chilló, y en eso me puse levemente colorado.

Se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta.

Alice corrió a quitar el seguro y abrirla.

"Niños, necesito salir para ver como sigue su papá, ¿podrían cuidar a Bella?"

"Claro" susurramos levemente la duende y yo.

Cuando Esme salió, Alice y yo nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio.

"Anda ve" susurró ella, una sonrisa se amoldó en mi rostro mientras brincaba fuera de la habitación y me dirigía a la de mi hermanita.

Cuando abrí la puerta pude deslumbrarla sentada con la mirada recorriendo la habitación con unos rojos e hinchados ojos marrones.

"Bella…" susurré con el corazón partido.

Ella solo clavó su mirada en mí, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero sin decir palabras, con pánico en la mirada gritaba a los cuatro vientos 'auxilio', y yo solo pude hacer lo que estaba en mis manos y lo que mi corazón me ordenaba; me dirigí a paso lento por temor a que se alejara, pero no lo hizo, se dejó rodear por mis brazos y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho.

Mis ojos no se podían apartar de aquella mirada tan perdida, desolada, apanicada. Alcé su rostro para fijar mis ojos en los suyos, se veía tan débil, tan inmune, tan indefensa; cuando centré mi vista en sus orbes pude sentir ese dolor fluir por cada fibra de mi ser, ella se estaba muriendo por dentro, agonizaba por dentro, y yo…. Yo no podía hacer nada, lo único que se me ocurrió fue acariciar su mejilla mientras depositaba un tierno beso en ella. Esa noche me quedé arrullándola en mis brazos, como si mi corazón colgara en ellos; cuando se quedó profundamente dormida la recosté en la cama y me salí en la habitación no sin antes susurrar _'Cuida mi corazón, que lo he dejado contigo'._

Bajé a la sala de estar, donde se encontraban todos, mamá ya había regresado hace una hora atosigada con el papeleo de defunción de los padres de mi Bella.

"Hola mamá" saludé mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, Esme estaba sentada en el comedor con un montón de papeles.

"Hola hijo, ¿Y Bella?"

"Dormida" susurré.

"Pobrecita…hay que dejarla descansar, la pobre ya ha tenido suficiente estos días" yo solo asentí lentamente, un poco cabizbajo.

Me fui a ver la televisión con mi hermano Emmett y con la pequeña Alice. Después de media hora de ver puras caricaturas (petición de Emmett), dejé mi cabeza descansar en el respaldo del sillón y cerré mis ojos mientras divisaba a esa Isabella feliz, sonriente y contenta a mi lado, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa de enamorado me salió de los labios.

"Vale, ¿y ahora quién es la afortunada?" preguntó Emmett, mientras le tendía el control a Alice que se encontraba tendida en el suelo recargada en nuestras piernas.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con un mastodonte expectante.

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos, a mí no me engañas Eddie, esa sonrisa de enamorado no te la quita nadie" se acercó más a mí. "¿Quién es la chica?" yo sólo me alejé y negué con la cabeza.

"Es un secreto…" susurré.

"No es cierto" replicó la duende, más le valía no abrir la boca.

"No te metas Alice" repliqué.

"Pero claro que eres bienvenida a nuestra plática hermanita" dijo Emmett mientras le abría los brazos para que la duende se acomodara en ello para así hacer contacto con nosotros.

Le dirigí una mirada envenenada a Alice y ella solo me respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad, aunque sabía que esta fraternidad no era conmigo.

"Veamos…" dijo pensativa. "Mi hermano está enamorado de una chica" prosiguió, mientras ponía uno de sus dedos debajo de su mentón. "Y esa chica tiene un nombre…" dijo pensativa, esto se estaba volviendo divertido, ya que Emmett tenía el seño fruncido ante la poca y obvia información. "Y se llevan muy bien… ¡más que bien!" empezaba a abrir la boca demás. "Y llevan mucho que se conocen…" seguía y yo solo rezaba en mi mente _'Ya cállate Alice, ¡ya cállate!' _"¿Quién será?"

Mi hermano la pensó por un momento y gritó.

"¡Bella!" sí, mi hermano a veces parecía un bruto zopenco pero a la hora de actuar era demasiado inteligente y perceptivo.

Mis ojos se ensancharon, y las pupilas se me dilataron.

"Es ella ¿verdad? Oh Dios mío, ¡mamá Edward está…!" puse mi mano en su boca para evitar que siguiera diciendo estupideces, o mejor dicho la verdad.

"¿Quieres callarte Emmett?" el movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Solté mi agarre en su boca. Alice solo reía sin parar, disfrutando del espectáculo.

"Sabes… siempre lo supe" dijo mientras se recargaba en el sillón junto con Alice.

"¿Qué?" volteé a encararlo.

"Sí, es decir, se te miraba la cara de tonto enamorado cada vez que estabas con ella, y la manera en la que hablas de Bella…sí, eres mal actor Edward" ¿tanto se me notaba?

Hice ademán de que se callara y me levanté del sillón para irme a mi cuarto, estaba muy agotado y necesitaba descansar. Cuando subí estuve tentado en ir al cuarto en donde estaba Bella, pero después me dije a mí mismo que era mejor dejarla descansar.

Al día siguiente nos estábamos preparando para el entierro, Emmett se había quedado a nuestro cuidado ya que mamá iría a la funeraria a arreglar unas cosas y de paso visitar a papá.

Una vez que estuve listo con mi traje negro, me atreví a ir a donde Bella.

Toc, toc, toc. Después de unos golpes más el cuarto de Alice fue abierto.

"Bella…" susurré. Ella vestía un hermoso vestido negro volado de encaje, su cabello iba suelto y calzaba unos pequeños zapatitos de piso.

Ella sólo se dedicó a mirarme sin decirme nada más. Pasó por un lado de mí y bajó las escaleras, yo solo solté un sonoro suspiro de frustración y la seguí abajo.

Todos vestíamos trajes negros. Esme solo había localizado a algunos amigos de Charlie y Reneé, al igual que a los amigos de mi Bella… trataron de localizar a la hermana de Reneé, Heidi, pero nunca contestó ninguna llamada.

Una vez ya en el panteón, el entierro comenzó.

"Estamos aquí reunidos para velar a los difuntos Charlie y Renné Swan padres excepcionales que hoy dejan el mundo de los vivos para reunirse con nuestro Señor Jesús…" sentía mucha tristeza por mi pequeña, que hoy más que nada sufría, ella que una vez sonreía, hoy la negrura la invadía.

Cuando llegó el momento de enterrar los ataúdes, estreché aún más fuerte la mano de Bella, anteriormente sostenida, había logrado ver su rostro distorsionarse por el dolor, y yo no quería que hiciera algo con lo cual pudiera dañarse. Y como si lo hubiera invocado, ella se abalanzó sobre los ataúdes, aferrándose a ellos.

"¡No!" su voz sonaba tan desgarradora que te partía el alma.

"Bella…" susurré, mientras mi madre y yo tratábamos de alejarla para que sus padres pudieran tener su descanso finalmente, pero era imposible apartarla de ellos ya que se aferraba con ambas manos, una en cada uno.

"Por favor…por favor se los suplico, déjenme ir con ellos… ¡yo quiero estar con ellos! Por favor" empezó a gritar, delirar, mi pequeña se quería morir pero no podía, no podía, ya que yo no podría vivir en un mundo sin ella, Bella era todo para mí, todo.

Logramos apartarla del entierro; nos sentamos en unas bancas lejanas al funeral (aunque se podía ver como rezaban por el descanso en paz de sus padres). Ella y yo estábamos solos ahí, sentados mirando a la nada.

"Bella…yo…" susurré con la cabeza gacha, bastante triste, porque no podía hacer nada para evitar que ella sufriera, que el amor de mi vida sufriera.

"Sólo abrázame" al parecer ella supo lo que le quería decir. Le hice caso y la rodeé con mis brazos protegiéndola de todas las cosas malas que en estos momentos le estaban pasando. Seguidamente besaba su coronilla y le susurraba un _'Lo siento' _cuando ella se desvanecía en mí y se rendía ante las lágrimas.

Mamá se acercó a mí al cabo de un largo tiempo, Bella como siempre miraba a la nada así que no se percató de la presencia de Esme.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Mal" respondí monocorde.

"Tenemos que llevarla a casa" dijo mamá mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños de la luz de mis ojos.

"Lo sé…"

Con esto último Emmett llegó hacia donde estábamos nosotros y cargó a Bella hacia el auto, obviamente ella no se percató de nada, era como si no estuviera aquí en estos momentos.

Todos terminamos de subirnos y yo, en cuanto entré al auto entrelacé las manos de mi niña con las mías.

Suponía yo que íbamos a nuestra casa, pero no, Esme se estacionó afuera de la casa de Bella; esta última por fin mostró señales de vida al plasmar esa confusión en su hermoso rostro.

"Necesitamos llevar tus cosas a la casa" explicó mamá antes de bajarse.

Bella soltó el aire antes de bajar al igual que nosotros.

Entramos a la casa, yo aún seguía con mi mano en la de ella; cada paso, cada latido, cada respiración, resonaban en la hoya vacía casa. Mi pequeña no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo al ver una foto de sus padres con ella en la sala de estar, yo no sabía qué hacer, así que me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle un _'Todo estará bien'_, si tan sólo yo creyera en mis palabras. Estar tan cerca de Bella hizo que mi cuerpo recibiera una descarga eléctrica indescriptible, fue como si nada importara más que nosotros, y me sentí feliz. Me separé de ella para ir a ayudar a Emmett a subir unas cosas al carro. Le perdí de vista cuando subió lentamente las escaleras.

Traté de tardar lo menos posible para volver rápido con ella. Después de ¿qué? Poco más de 30 minutos, subí en busca de ella, pero no la encontré, cuando bajé, ella y Alice estaban preparando unos sándwiches mientras Emmett se devoraba de uno en uno a cómo iban saliendo.

Después de varias horas de soportar a Emmett con sus tontas bromas para tratar de hacer reír a Bella, ella se excusó para salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

"Deberías ir con ella" determinó Alice mientras terminaba de acabarse su sándwich.

"¿Tú crees?" pregunté.

"Yo no creo Edward, estoy segura"

"Oh claro, casi olvido tu sexto sentido Al" exclamé levantándome para salir al jardín donde seguro ella estaba. Ella solo bufó.

Cuando abrí la puerta que me dirigiría hacia el exterior pude visualizarla de espaldas hacia mí sentada en un columpio.

"Hola" ella volteó al escuchar su nombre salir de mis labios.

"Hola" trató de sonar normal, pero yo sabía que batallaba en ocultar el atraganto que traía desde adentro.

"Bella, no quiero que estés triste" dije mientras me posicionaba frente a ella. La amaba demasiado tanto que dolía, pero dolía aún más el no tener la cura para su sufrimiento.

"No estoy triste" mintió, ella era mala mintiendo; recuerdo una tarde, teníamos 8 años y ella me dijo que de grande quería ser actriz, yo solo me reí de ella y le dije que se moriría de hambre si se dedicaba a eso, la hice llorar con mi comentario y tuve que consolarla por lo menos unas tres horas seguidas.

"Bella…" la regañé mientras me acercaba un poco más. "Puedo verlo en tus ojos, estás sufriendo" no sé de dónde salió eso, supongo que de mi corazón y eso, estaba bien. Abrió la boca para cerrarla después sin decir nada.

Como no mostraba signos de hablar, proseguí.

"Yo… yo no quiero que sufras" y ahí estaba otra vez yo, abriéndole mi corazón en más de una forma. Agaché la mirada para no perderme en sus ojos chocolates.

"Yo tampoco quiero sufrir" me sorprendió su respuesta de cierta manera, mi pequeña ya no quería sufrir, ya no quería, y yo… yo dedicaría cada día de mi vida para no ver esos profundos ojos llorar otra vez a menos que no sea de felicidad.

"Entonces no lo hagas" dije mientras avanzaba casi, sí casi, todo lo que nos separaba, estuve tentado a besarla, pero me obligué a no hacerlo.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo dejar de sufrir por algo que amaba y ya no lo tengo? ¡¿Cómo?" exclamó mientras se le humedecían sus ojitos.

"No losé" susurré resignado. "Pero déjame ayudarte, déjame ser parte de tu vida ahora…" y mi corazón le ganaba a la conciencia, hablando por sí solo. "Déjame…" me callé ¿debía de decirlo o no? Quería declarármele, pero estos no eran las mejores circunstancias, no lo eran. "Déjame ser tu amigo, hermano o…" cerré mi boca nuevamente, ¿pero qué planeas hacer? Ella aún no podía saber de mis sentimientos, aún no.

"¿O?" presionó.

Me desmoroné las neuronas buscando las palabras adecuadas. "O lo que necesites" vi una nota de desilusión en su rostro que no pude descifrar o entender.

"Gracias" me agradeció abrazándome. "Ahora y siempre serás parte de mi vida" y con esas palabras hizo que le bajara el mundo a sus pies, me crearon ilusiones a má son poder, y no pude evitar esa sonrisa de estúpido enamorado en mi cara.

"Y tú de la mía" finalicé, para que ella también pudiera ver que ahora y siempre formaría parte de mi vida. Tomé su mano y empecé a jalar de ella. "Vamos, es tiempo de irnos" y con eso subimos al auto empezando una vida, una vida juntos.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	9. Chapter 9:Hasta nunca mi cielo EpovPart3

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece

**ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP DE RECORDAR...HOLA PRESENTE BYES PASADO!..:D**

**¡QUÉ EMOCION!**

* * *

**8.-Hasta nunca mi cielo ("Memorias Parte III Epov")**

Llegué al instituto, mi último año por cierto…había tomado clases extras en verano reuniendo los puntos necesarios para pasar hasta el último año de instituto… de hecho ya estábamos en finales dentro de poco tiempo saldría de vacaciones y luego me iría a Seattle a arreglar las cosas de mi papá a la empresa.

Me bajé de mi auto y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, de paso me encontré con James (mi mejor amigo).

"¡Hey!" me saludó incorporándose a mi paso.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué tal la cita con la pelirroja?" pregunté

"¿La qué?" se miraba confundido.

"Victoria" dije aludiendo a lo más obvio. "Hola, tú novia"

"¡Oh! sí Victoria, mi flamante novia" pareció pensársela por un segundo. "Mmm… sí, estuvo bien"

"¿Victoria no fue la que cenó contigo anoche, ¿cierto?"

"Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Soy todo un rompecorazones" exclamó.

"¿De perdida te acuerdas de su nombre?" James era un chico genial, un gran amigo, lo único malo es que era bastante mujeriego y tenía a una novia bastante celosa.

"Nah… hasta crees, solo sé que tenía un cuerpo fenomenal" nos reímos a grandes carcajadas.

"Y Victoria ¿qué creía que estabas haciendo ayer por la noche?"

Me miró con una sonrisa de complicidad y burlesca.

"Estudiando…" nuevamente las carcajadas resonaron por todo el lugar mientras entrábamos al salón.

"¿Estudiando? Tú ni siquiera sabes leer, mucho menos estudiar"

"¡Oye! ¡Yo sí se leer!" chilló como niña.

"Si, pero puras revistas estilo _Playboy_" expliqué, y nuevamente nos reímos hasta que el aire nos hizo falta, James me había alegrado la mañana, más no podía hacer a un lado los recuerdos de ella en mi terca mente.

Bajé la cabeza resignado a solo verla en mis recuerdos, y tratando de esconder mi pesadez.

"Piensas en ella otra vez, ¿a qué sí?" James sabía todo sobre Bella, yo se lo había contado una vez que supe que era de fiar y que nos hicimos mejores amigos, él era más grande que yo obviamente, ya que él si iba de acuerdo a su año escolar.

"Sí" suspiré resignado. "Llevo semanas con ella en mí cabeza, se me… me hace imposible olvidarla"

"Pero algún día tendrás que hacerlo" esas palabras calaron mi alma.

"Lo sé, pero aún…no creo… no estoy listo para hacerlo, no aún" me negaba a la idea de dejarla ir, no podía, ella no podía irse otra vez, al menos quería que se quedara su vivo recuerdo conmigo.

"¿Entonces cuándo?" preguntó desesperado. "Edward, ella de seguro ya hizo su vida, ha de estar estudiando, qué se yo, trabajando…. Quizás un novio…" gruñí por lo bajo ante lo último. "¿Qué?, es la verdad, no has hablado con ella en años, cinco putos años y ni son ni sombra de ella, así déjala por la paz, déjala ir, ¡y empieza a vivir tú vida de una maldita vez!" exclamó.

Iba a contestarle pero en eso el profesor Banner entró. Comenzó a hablar sobre un temo, el cual yo ni enterado estaba y ni me interesaba, solo tenía su imagen en mi cabeza, ¿cómo estaría ahora? De seguro más guapa… ¿cómo sería ahora? De seguro más dulce… ¿me extrañaría como yo la extraño? No imbécil, sino ya te hubiera llamado…

Y era verdad, en cinco años y ni una llamada de ella, y mientras yo aquí jodiéndome la vida con su recuerdo…porque la amaba, irremediable e irrevocablemente la amaba… aún recuerdo cuando se fue, cuando el mundo se me vino encima…

….

Bella se había mudado con nosotros hace dos semanas, los días los dedicábamos a hacerla feliz, o al menos ese era mi caso. Mi padre hace aproximadamente cinco días que lo había dado de alta y ahora se encontraba en casa, moviéndose en una silla de ruedas durante el periodo de recuperación.

Estábamos viendo la televisión cuando un golpeteo en la puerta hizo que desviáramos nuestra atención del televisor.

Esme se levantó del sillón, y antes de abrir la puerta besó la mejilla de Bella.

"¡Heidi!" el grito de mamá nos hizo girar a todos, ¡Dios mío! ¡Heidi estaba aquí!

Un sentimiento de miedo me embargó el alma, tomé arduamente la mano de Bella como si sintiera que en cualquier momento desaparecería.

"Pero…pero… ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Esme.

Jamás, me agradó Heidi, no es que supiera mucho de ella, pero la forma en cómo vestía y como actuaba daba mucho que decir.

"¿Qué, qué hago aquí?" contestó Heidi irónicamente acompañado con un bufido. "Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia"

"¿Obvia?" yo estaba igual de confundido que mamá, más no me moví de mi sitio, Bella me necesitaba y además no creía poder separarme de ella, no más.

"¡Sí!, pero como veo que no entiendes te explicaré" dijo de manera grosera la tía de Bella. "Vengo por Bella" y esas tres palabras bastaron para que se me escapara, venía por… por mi Bella.

Apreté aún más fuerte mi agarre con Bella, no sabía cómo ella estaba reaccionando así que volteé a verla; sus mejillas estaban empapadas, y sus ojitos desorbitados por el pánico… me sentía tan vulnerable e impotente viéndola así. Traté de calmarla susurrándole mi apoyo: _'No llores todo estará bien, yo te cuidaré'_.

Bella volteó a mirar a su tía y preguntó: "¿Por…mi?"

"Claro que sí pequeña tonta" contestó la hipócrita de Heidi mientras se nos acercaba; se sentó con nosotros y bruscamente pegó a Bella a su cuerpo alejándola de mí.

"Mira Bella, soy tú única familia así que vendrás conmigo" demandó Heidi arrancándome un gruñido insonoro.

"Ella ya tiene una familia" reafirmó mi mamá poniéndose frente a ella.

"¿Quién? ¿Ustedes?" se burló Heidi. "Por favor, ambas sabemos que no son su familia; una, ustedes no son su sangre y yo sí…dos, ¿qué le pueden ofrecer ustedes si son ustedes mismos los causantes de la muerte de mi hermana y Charlie?" ¡¿Pero de qué demonios estaba hablando? ¡Jamás quisimos esto para Bella, jamás! ¡Daríamos lo que fuera porque ella tuviera a sus padres, lo que fuera! ¡Yo daría hasta mi vida por una sonrisa suya! Y ahora, viene esta maldita a recriminarnos por la muerte de una hermana que ni si quiera frecuentaba y de su esposo que apenas y conocía.

"Lo imaginé" musitó la susodicha. "A parte el fiscal y la trabajadora social me darán la custodia a mí por ser su única familia que queda, querida en serio no creo que acepten dártela a ti teniéndome a mí" dijo con todas las intenciones de lastimar a mi madre, y eso no lo iba a permitir, iba a contestar pero en eso mi ángel se volteó bruscamente con Heidi, con unos ojos… que parecía que tenía dagas en ellos.

"Y a ti quién te dijo que yo me quería ir contigo" replicó Bella, arrancándome una sonrisa.

"Es que yo no te estaba pidiendo permiso niña" Heidi tomó del brazo a Bella para que la mirara fijamente. "Estaba afirmando que te vendrás conmigo" reafirmó a regañadientes. "Quieras o no"

"Pero…" mi niña estaba a punto de replicar pero la maldita de Heidi la interrumpió con una sonora carcajada.

"Mira niña, y _'familia'_" este último lo dijo señalando unas comillas imaginarias. "Vendrás conmigo así sea lo último que haga, ¿está claro?"

"Pero… ¿para qué me quieres? Tú nunca me has querido" ¿qué se traía entre manos Heidi? ¿Por qué quería a mi niña? ¿Por qué hasta ahora se aventuró a buscarla, ahora que no tiene padres?

"Claro que te quiero tontita, a mí manera pero lo hago" Heidi rió ante su respuesta, se acercó a Bella y le susurró algo que solo ella podría escuchar.

"Yo…no quiero irme contigo" la voz de mi pequis se quebró al final poniéndome aún más enojado, esa estúpida la había asustado, había asustado a Bella. Y fue cuando decidí hablar.

"Usted no se la llevará a ninguna parte" demandé poniéndome frente a ella, ni ella y ninguna fuerza del destino arrancaría a Bella de mi parte. Heidi se levantó superándome en tamaño, pero aún así no me moví ni me inmuté.

"Y… ¿Cómo podrás evitarlo pequeño mocoso?" le iba a contestar cuando mamá habló.

"Quiero que te vayas de mi casa, ahora" Esme, como siempre, intentando ser educada aunque la otra persona no se lo mereciera.

"¡Ja! Está bien riquilla de quinta, ya me voy, pero volveré y será más pronto de lo que ustedes se imaginan" ¡Ahora sí, ahora sí, nadie, nadie viene a mi casa a intimidar a Bella y mucho menos a ofender a mi madre! Y la muy maldita siguió hablando. "Y cuando vuelva vendré con todas las de la ley por ella" posó un dedo a Bella y yo por inercia la abracé intentando protegerla con mi cuerpo, nadie se llevaría a Bella, nadie, esta era una promesa que me comprometía a cumplir…. Bella sería feliz, sería tan feliz que no cabría toda esa felicidad en su frágil pecho.

Heidi se volteó y partió hacia las afueras de mi casa. En cuanto esta cruzó la puerta Bella se convirtió en un mar de llantos.

"Pequeña ya no llores" calmaba mamá.

En eso se escuchó un quejido y un gran ruido escaleras arriba.

"¡Carlisle!" gritó Esme parándose de inmediato y susurrándole algo a Bella.

Mis hermanos y yo nos inmutamos en nuestro lugar sin saber qué hacer. Yo no sabía si acercarme o no, pero al final, el corazón le ganó a la mente y corrí a refugiarla en mis brazos.

"Shh, todo estará bien, no dejaré que ella ponga sus manos encima de ti, ¿me oíste? Es una promesa" la miré directamente a los ojos mientras la arrullaba con mi cuerpo.

"¿Lo juras?" me susurró entrecortadamente con sus ojitos opacados.

"Lo juro" y la estreché en mis brazos otra vez. Esta era un juramento que jamás rompería (bueno eso creía yo).

Después de algunos minutos más Esme bajó diciendo que Carlisle al oír los gritos de la discusión trató de venir pero como estaba muy débil se cayó, pero que se encontraba bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos los ojitos de mi amor se fueron cerrando hasta que se quedó dormida tan hermosa cual ángel que era.

Pasó un mes desde la visita de Heidi.

Pasaron muchas cosas en ese mes, como por ejemplo, papá había dejado la silla de ruedas; mis padres habían comenzado el proceso de adopción de Bella; ah! Y hace dos días habíamos jugado verdad o reto, Bella escogió reto y la muy maldita de Alice (después de la asesoría grupal de nuestros amigos) escogió que Bella y yo pasáramos cinco minutos dentro de un armario. Quise en más de una ocasión besarla, pero me daba miedo que ella no correspondiera a mis sentimientos, así que solo me dediqué a ofrecerle mi apoyo y a deslizar mis manos por sus suaves mejillas.

El sol se coló por mi ventana haciendo que me despertara. Cuando finalmente logré abrir por completo los ojos me bajé de la cama y tomé mis cosas para tomar un baño. Cuando me dirigía al cuarto de baño, pasé por una mesa de mi cuarto que comúnmente estaba ocupada por libros y discos, en esa mesa se encontraba ahora una de las cosas más valiosa que podría poseer: un collar. Tal vez suene estúpido, pero sí, en efecto un collar; hace como dos semanas que había pasado por una hermosa joyería de camino a casa, no pude resistirme entrar a ella para ver si encontraba algo que a Bella le agradase, y entonces los vi, una vitrina repleta de collares y más collares en forma de corazón, cada uno con diferente estilo pero sin perder su encanto.

"Se puede grabar una leyenda si gusta" susurró una mujer ya mayor detrás del mostrador. "Sólo elija uno"

Y así lo hice, en cuanto lo miré supe que era perfecto para ella. La mujer lo tomó y me pasó un papel para que escribiera lo que quería que le grabasen. Después se lo devolví ya con la leyenda y nuestras iníciales (las cuales irían en la parte de enfrente y la leyenda detrás).

"Hermosas palabras hijo"

"Gracias, aunque… me haría el favor de poner la leyenda en italiano"

"¿Italiano?" preguntó confundida.

"Sí" esa frase era mi compromiso hacia Bella, pero quería que conservara lo mágico, el nombre de Bella siempre me sonó como un poema, como algo romántico y además, era italiano, así que… bueno, ¿por qué no? "Es que el nombre de ella es italiano"

"Oh ya veo, tú novia, pues verás que le encantará"

Un golpeteo en la puerta me sacó de mi letargo.

"Edward ¿Estás despierto?"

"Sí, mamá, ¿se te ofrece algo?"

"Sí, cuando termines de arreglarte dile a tu hermana y a Bella que bajen a desayunar"

"Ok mamá, yo les digo" dejé el corazón en su casa de terciopelo y me metí al baño.

Después de terminar de alistarme fui a hablarles a las chicas.

Me paré frente a su puerta y después de un gran respiro, giré la perilla.

"¡Oh! Lo siento" me disculpé al ver que Bella se encontraba en sostén frente a mí, dejándome ver su nívea piel en toda su extensión, bueno solo un poco, rápidamente llevó su blusa mojada a su pecho tratando de cubrirse. Su cara se tornó en un hermoso color rojizo.

"Yo…sólo…" empecé a balbucear como estúpido. Cerré la puerta y grité desde afuera. "Mmm… ya está el desayuno"

"Ok" gritó de vuelta.

Regresé a mi habitación y tomé la cajita de terciopelo. Bajé las escaleras aún nervioso y con un estúpida sonrisa en mis labios (enamorarme hacia que mi vocabulario se tornara grosero, genial… nótese la ironía). Pasé por la vitrina de la casa y escondí en uno de los cajones la casa, tenerlo en mi habitación representaba un peligro.

"¿Y esa cara Eddie? Pareces foquito de navidad.

Ignoré su comentario y me senté a desayunar, al poco tiempo llegaron las chicas, no pude ver a Bella a la cara por miedo a sonrojarme. Ella se sentó como de costumbre a lado mío provocando que en mí, como todas las mañanas, se formara una sonrisa.

Una vez todos en el comedor el timbre sonó desesperadamente, todos fijamos la vista en la puerta y en mi padre que iba a abrirla.

La puerta resonó al ser abierta bruscamente, todos nos quedamos en shock, a lo cual no pudimos reaccionar a lo siguiente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó papá con su tono un poco elevado.

"Les dije a todos ustedes que vendría por ella así que aquí me tienen" esa voz, esa inconfundible voz… ¡Heidi! La maldita había vuelto. Tomé la mano de Bella por debajo de la mesa asegurándome que ella aún estaba a lado mío.

Esme que se encontraba en la cocina salió y se paró justo a un lado de Carlisle para luego soltar un pequeño grito.

"¿Quien…quienes son ellos?" instantáneamente seguí la mirada de mamá para dar con… ¿Policías? ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Esto no podía ser, Bella tenía que quedarse aquí, conmigo, con nadie m

"Son policías, ¡¿qué no ves?" musitó Heidi mientras se hincaba frente a Bella. "Hola pequeña" ¿y eso era ser dulce?

"Yo no me quiero ir" aclaró Bella, antes de que la mentada Heidi le preguntara.

"Oh, pequeña, pero que tonterías dices, anda ve por tus cosas y vámonos"

"No son tonterías" recriminó Bella. "Es la verdad, no pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo". Heidi se levantó con la quijada apretada, fue por unos papeles, regresó y se hincó otra vez frente a Bella. Esos papeles no son lo que creo que son…. No, no podría, no…. ¡Bella, MI Bella no iría a ninguna parte que no fuera conmigo!

"¿Podemos hablar querida? A solas" me dio miedo la petición de Heidi, por un momento pensé que se la llevaría… y yo no lo soportaría. Mi pequis fijó su vista en mí y yo en la de mis padres, los aludidos asintieron.

Bella se levantó y siguió a Heidi hasta la biblioteca.

Después de por lo menos media hora Bella apareció con su maleta en la sala y con una mirada sombría. Sentí como me desplomaba por dentro, ¡Mi pequeña, mi niña, mi ángel se me iba! ¡Se me iba!

Mamá y Alice gritaron sonoramente cuando mi pequis entró.

Alice con ímpetu corrió a abrazar a Bella.

"¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Tú no te puedes ir! ¡No puedes! Eres de mí familia, de nuestra familia…tú no te querías ir ¡Y no quieres hacerlo! Yo te conozco, por favor no me hagas esto, no nos hagas esto Bella…" yo sentía como mi corazón se partía en miles y miles de pedazos, como el pequeño hilo que mantenía mi corazón estable se rompía dejándolo a la deriva en una eterna soledad.

"Alice…"Bella llamó a Alice para que le pusiera atención. "Escucha…debo irme, yo… yo necesito irme, mi tía Heidi tiene razón tengo que estar con ella porque…porque…" pareció vacilar y dudarlo por un momento. "Porque ella es mi única familia" esa afirmación yo la escuché tan ensayada, que obviamente era mentira.

Alice se separó de Bella para mirarla a los ojos.

"Mientes" demandó.

"No…"

"Claro que sí" iba a continuar pero papá la interrumpió.

"Alice deja a Bella por favor, si en su querer está irse a nosotros solo nos queda respetar" ¡¿Qué? ¿Y dejarla ir tan fácil? ¡Nunca! Yo amo a Bella, no me puedo separar de ella, al menos no en vida, y no creo que en la muerte puedan hacerlo. Alice había salido corriendo afuera de la casa, yo quería hacerlo también pero no quería desperdiciar mis últimos momentos con Bella.

"Yo…" mi pequis fue a donde Carlisle con vacío en su rostro. ¿Pero por qué estaba tan mal? ¡Ella decidió irse! ¡Decidió alejarse de mí! ¡De nosotros!

"No te preocupes, entendemos" dijo papá, luego mamá hizo un esfuerzo por hablarle a Bella.

"Recuer...da que…a...aquí…sie…siempre…tendrás…tú ca…sa" susurró entre sollozos Esme, me dolía ver a mi madre así, pero me dolía aún más que a sabiendas de quien era Heidi ¡Bella se iba con ella!

La susodicha se encaminó hacia Emmett.

"Yo estoy igual que Alice" dijo mi hermano. "Yo no creo que te quieras ir Belli Bellita" sonreí amargamente ante el apodo que mi hermano le había puesto a Bella. "Iré a ver cómo está Alice"

Cuando se despidió de todos, fue conmigo, que más quería que abrazarla y no soltarla jamás.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojitos se indundaron con lágrimas… ¿lágrimas? ¿Por qué lloraba? Se supone que debería de estar feliz por irse con su tía, por dejarme, fue su elección abandonarnos ¿y llora?

Tal vez estoy juzgando mal, pero tenía coraje acumulado en mi ser, mucho coraje conmigo mismo y con ella.

Sin más divagaciones nos fundimos en un doloroso pero tierno abrazo. El silencio era tortuoso pero reconfortante. Me separé solo un poco, lo suficiente para adentrarme en sus ojos marrones, luego la tomé de la mano por última vez y la encaminé a la vitrina de la casa, rebusqué en los cajones y saqué el collar, el cual le daría hasta su cumpleaños dentro de una semana.

Lo abrí para que lo mirase y en cuanto sus ojitos hicieron contacto con el collar se llenaron de lágrimas, pero yo no sentía que fueran de tristeza, no, yo sentía que estaba feliz, y así era como e sentía ahora, feliz, aunque sea irónico que aún entre estas cuatro paredes exista la felicidad.

Sus frágiles dedos remarcaron el contorno de nuestras iníciales y yo no pude evitar sonreír, aunque sea un poco.

"Esperaba dártelo en tu cumpleaños" mi voz sonó tan quebrantada, y aún así no mostraba ni la milésima parte de cómo me sentía por dentro. "Yo… ¿puedo ponértelo?" tenía miedo que me dijera que no, quería… quería aunque sea por última vez estar con ella, recordar este momento para toda la vida, tener un vivo recuerdo de que ella hoy y siempre existió en mi vida, de que este amor seguirá persistiendo hasta el fin de mis días. Ella asintió y yo sonreí tenuemente. La rodeé hasta quedar a sus espaldas, pasé mi mano por su cuello para posar su cabello a un lado dejándome verlo, deslicé el collar y lo abroché lentamente dejando que mis dedos tentaran su fina piel. No pude resistir susurrarle. "Se te ve hermoso" ella giró y cuando vi en sus ojitos tormento, no supe que pensar, no sabía si debía asustarme o ignorarlo, ella se iba ¿y tenía miedo? ¿Miedo de qué? ¿De Heidi? ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios se iba con ella?

Cuando llegamos a la estancia, Heidi iba entrando.

"Bien pequeña, es hora de irnos, ¿estás lista?" Bella asintió, yo aún esperaba que se negara pero no fue así. "Ok, subiré tu maleta"

"Supongo que es la hora" susurré más bien para mí mismo, para hacerme a la idea de que ella se iba, se iba de mi lado, de mis brazos, de mi abrigo, de mí.

Ella se volteó y yo traté de darle esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

Me acerqué a ella para abrazarla por última vez.

"Siempre que estés sola solo gira el collar" susurré, recordando la leyenda que tenía inscrita detrás.

Heidi la tomó de la mano y la alejó de mí.

"Ahora sí pequeña sobrinita mía, vámonos a tú nuevo hogar conmigo"

Me puse en el marco de la puerta viendo como se iba, ella giró por última vez y sus orbes marrones hicieron contacto conmigo ¿Este era el fin? ¿Este era el final de una historia amor que ni siquiera comenzó? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que me volviera a encontrar con sus orbes marrones?... ¡¿Cuánto?

…

La campana sonó y me sacó de mi ensoñación.

"Nunca" susurré mientras me dirigía hacia mi casillero con James a mi lado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundido.

"Dijiste que si cuando la dejaría ir, que hasta cuando empezaría a vivir mi vida" expliqué. "La respuesta es nunca, jamás podré vivir mi vida, porque ella es la mía…y sin ella yo no soy nada…soy la nada…"

* * *

**¿Review?**


	10. Chapter 10: Reencuentro

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece

**AQUÍ ESTÁ UN POCO ATRASADO PORQUE BUENO NO TENÍA INTERNET...AQUÍ YA EMPIEZA BIEN DESARROLLADA LA HISTORIA, EL PRESENTE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SERÁN CAPÍTULOS INTERCALADOS UNO BELLA OTRO EDWARD.**

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

**DICHO ESTO ¡A LEER!**

* * *

**9.-Reencuentro**

Bella Pov

Estaba tendida en mi cama, en mi _habitación, _si se le puede llamar así, era sábado, y no por ello descansaba, pero el ser sobrina de una de las jefas tenía sus ventajas. Bufé ante mi pensamiento, ¿ventajas? Por favor, la única ventaja que tenía era que yo no dormía en esas literas del sótano con las demás chicas, y que bueno… a veces salía a fuera de esta casa, de la cual estaba prohibida la salida a alguna de nosotras, aunque yo solo salía de compras por más víveres, ¿qué si por qué no escapaba? ¿Creen que no lo intenté? Lo hice más de cinco veces, pero ellos siempre llegaban: a la parada de autobús, a la central de avión, a la de taxis, al hotel, a cualquier casa de acojo… ellos sabía todo, absolutamente todo: dónde, cuándo, cómo, qué y por qué, y quién era lo más importante… así que aprendes a vivir a cómo puedes y verle lado positivo a lo negativo, vale, cuándo encuentre algo positivo en esto me tiraré de la estatua de independencia sin paracaídas.

Actualmente estábamos en Seattle, nos habíamos venido de Manhattan hace como una semana, nos movíamos seguido para no levantar sospechas, durábamos cerca de un año o dos cuando mucho en un lugar y luego nos trasladaban a otro y llegaban otras chicas aquí a sustituirnos, era un trabajo difícil...muchas de nosotras aprendía a verle el lado bueno y _disfrutar, _pero yo jamás podría… no cuando mi corazón le pertenecía a alguien más.

Me levanté de la cama y abrí el cajón de mi cómoda, y ahí en una caja pequeña de madera (que le perteneció a mi madre), con flores talladas a la perfección y un corazón en medio de la unión de la tapa con el resto de la misma. Abrí esa caja y me encontré con él, con su vivo recuerdo taladrando mi mente, con sus hermosos orbes verdes, un cabello cobrizo rebelde, y una sonrisa cegadora; levanté el perfecto collar en forma de corazón y me lo coloqué alrededor de mi cuello, que bien se sentía tenerlo cerca, de algún modo sentía que podía tocarlo, que esos ojos verdes me miraban, que sus labios me sonreían, que sus manos acariciaban tenuemente mis mejillas…

Siempre guardaba su regalo antes de salir a _atender a los clientes, _no me gustaba que él (en cierto modo) presenciara los sucios actos que me veía obligada a hacer. Moví mi cabeza tratando de borrar esas horribles cosas de mi mente.

Me arreglé lo que pude y me dispuse a bajar a desayunar, esta noche por única ocasión especial saldría a la calle a sustituir a una de las chicas que murió _'accidentalmente'_ ya le buscan un reemplazo, comúnmente yo trabajo en privados, ya saben te ven por Internet, los citas en la casa (prostíbulo) te metes con ellos en una habitación y lista, la acción. Hice una mueca de asco.

Pero así era mi mundo, ¿qué podría hacer? A muchos de ellos les gustaba drogarme, sí, meterme esas agujas con cierta sustancia extraña para _'aligerar el ambiente'_ más bien la ropa.

Una vez abajo me senté en el gran comedor con las demás chicas, la mayoría en situaciones iguales o peor que yo: moretes, cortaduras, una que otra quemadura de cigarro, ojeras, ojos rojos, piel ligeramente más roja sobre lugares como las mejillas, el pelo enmarañado… lo típico de una prostituta en tiempos de descanso.

Llegó Heidi como todas las mañanas con una lista en su manos, ajá, nos tomaba lista como si estuviéramos en un colegio (lo que desearía estar ahí).

"Lauren"

"Aquí" contestó la aludida.

"Jane"

Ella solo bufó.

"Bien, Bella"

"Por acá" contesté cansada de la misma degradante rutina.

"Gianna"

Nadie contestó.

"Gianna" repitió Heidi y el silencio perduró.

"¿Quién sabe en donde maldita sea se escondió esa niña?"

"Mmm…" habló temerosa Tanya. "Ella…"

"¡¿Ella qué? ¡Habla!"

"Se siente mal, vomitó toda la noche y…."

"¿Y?"

"Se retrasó hace un mes"

Heidi con cansado enojo negó con la cabeza. "Hay" suspiró. "Otra embarazada, bueno…" sacó su celular. "¿Felix? Sí soy yo, te hablaba para decirte que hay otra, sí si, embarazada, ajá, sí con cría y todo… ok, entonces contacta a Demetri y que él se encargue de ella, y esta vez, encárgate de que sobreviva ¿me oíste bien? Al jefe no le gusta perder mercancía" y con esto sentenció la muerte del bebé que apenas crecía dentro de Gianna, una de las pocas que al igual que yo, se rehusaba a aceptar su realidad.

"¿En qué me quedé? oh sí, Tanya"

"Aquí"

Y así siguió, nombrando a las más de veinte chicas de este lugar.

Cuando todas lavamos nuestros platos, las demás se fueron a arreglarse para la noche y yo me fui a hacer el inventario para ir de compras esta o la otra semana.

Estaba terminando de contar las latas de comida casera de la alacena cuando la puerta de madera podrida se abrió sonoramente.

Un doctor de mala muerte entró por ella y seguido por él entraba Felix (lo conocía porque él se encargaba de los castigos, y yo cuando intenté escapar, vaya que me aplicó unos bastante dolorosos físicos y mentales).

"Por aquí" guió Felix con su masculina voz. Bajaron por las escaleras que daban al sótano, ese que estaba más grande que toda la casa junta.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció Felix con Gianna en sus brazos bastante pálida y débil, tenía las ropas sucias y en la boca un poco de vómito, mientras que con sus frágiles dedos cubría su vientre, ese que resguardaba a un bebé inocente.

Veía esto tan a menudo, que creí que ya no me afectaba, pero estaba equivocada.

Terminé de hacer el inventario para antes del mediodía, teníamos que estar listas a más tardar a las seis y media…. No comíamos, solo desayunábamos porque según el comer demás nos hacía engordar y los clientes no quieren gordas, solo flacas.

Tomé una larga ducha en el baño maltrecho de mi cuarto, claro que con agua helada pero aún así prefería estar desnuda debajo de un chorro de agua helada antes que debajo de un hombre como los que llegaban aquí.

Me arreglé un poco más vulgar, o sexy como dicen ellos. No era la primera vez que salía a las calles a exhibirme para ver que pescaba en la noche, ya lo había hecho supliendo a otras.

Una falda de cuero pegada poco más debajo de mis muslos, un top que solo cubría una parte de mis pechos, unas medias de red negras y el cabello recogido en un artístico y sexy moño; la boca rojo pasión, sombra negra, y unas pestañas largas y frondosas, sin olvidar el rubor (que no necesitaba, ya que mis mejillas tenía su propio color tomate, pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo) y un delineador marcado negro.

Me calcé mis zapatillas de tacón número 15 negras con toques rojizos.

Estaba lista.

Bajé cuidadosamente al sótano en busca de Heidi y las demás chicas con extremo cuidado, a pesar de llevar años aquí y de acostumbrarme a los tacones aún era algo torpe.

"Miren quién se ha dignado a bajar, la más perra de todas" dijo con veneno Lauren.

"Muy perra, pero mucho mejor que tú cariño"

"Eso ni en tus sueños" contraatacó.

"¿A no? ¿Entonces porqué sigues refundida aquí abajo, cuando yo estoy arriba disfrutando si quiera de un baño propio?" sonreí ante su silencio. "Lo sabía, tranquila tu secreto está guardado conmigo, ahora ¿podrías dejar de ser tan perra y decirme dónde está Heidi?" señaló un pasillo.

"Gracias" y me giré en mis tacones. No me gustaba actuar de esa forma, pero había veces que necesitaba sacar las garras para salvarme el pellejo.

Vislumbré a mi tía platicando con una de las tantas muchachas de aquí.

"Heidi" llamé. Ella volteó y sin despedirse de la chica se acercó a mí.

"¿Si?"

"Felix está abajo, quiere a las chicas para llevarlas al _'mostrador'_"(así le decíamos a los lugares en los que nos exhibíamos para ver si calentábamos algún cuerpo y nos dejaban dinero por unas cuantas horas de sexo.

"Oh sí claro" tomó su lista.

"Tanya, Kate, Irina, Chelsea, Jane… ¡arriba!" las aludidas se movieron rápidamente y subieron las malgastadas escaleras. Luego lo hice yo y por último Heidi.

"Ya saben qué hacer, suban al auto y Felix las llevará, él se quedará allá con Santiago para llevar el control y cuidarlas" todas asentimos y subimos al auto, antes de que Heidi cerrara la puerta del auto os dijo.

"No se olviden de sonreír chicas" bufé.

El camino fue incómodo, no me llevaba con nadie y no quería hacerlo, estaba bien con mi soledad, obviamente era más joven que todas, ellas tenían entre 18 y 19 años cuando mucho 20.

Llegamos y ya estaban unas cuantas en el lugar, supuse que de otra casa (prostíbulo).

Llevaba media hora parada y los tacones me mataban, pero lo disimulaba bien. Ya eran las siete y de momento Tanya se estaba subiendo a un coche mientras que Felix le tomaba los datos requeridos a _'nuestro_ _suertudo cliente'_ (nótese el sarcasmo).

Me giré de espaldas a la calle mientras platicaba con una chica bastante amigable de cabellera castaña y sonrisa divina.

"Sí que hace frío, ¿ah?"

"Sí" respondí.

"Soy Carmen" sonrió abiertamente.

"Bella"

"¿Bella? ¿Italiano?"

"Solamente el nombre" sonreí.

"Yo soy española"

"¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es que…?"

"Buscaban modelos y me metí a sabiendas que mi padre me lo prohibiría, me fugué de casa para ir a la supuesta agencia de modelaje, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con un prostíbulo"

"Lo siento" susurré.

"Está bien, llevo 2 años en esto así que ya me acostumbré, ¿cuántos tienes tú?"

"Cinco" dije apenas audiblemente.

"¿Cinco? Pero si pareces una cría…"

"Y lo soy, estoy en esto desde los 12" apenas y se escuchó lo último.

"¡¿12? Yo… lo siento"

Sonreí amargamente.

"Está bien, y… ¿cómo es España?" traté de cambiar de tema.

Estuvimos platicando por cerca de una hora, las chicas iban y venían pero a nosotras ni nos escogían, malo o bueno, estaba agradecida por ello, hasta…

"Disculpe, sabe dónde hay un hotel cerca" esa voz, esa inconfundible voz, no… no podía, no debía…

Me volteé sin podérmelo creer. Pero al girar no me topé con ese joven de 12 años, no, ahora era todo un hombre, aunque sus características seguían intactas: cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes…

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Si era él! ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a decir?

Todo parecía un sueño, una mala jugarreta del destino, hasta que me adentré en sus ojos como esmeraldas y sentí mi corazón parar.

Edward estaba aquí.

* * *

**¿Review?**

**Cecy YoYis**


	11. Chapter 11: Cara a cara

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece

**BUENO, LES AVISO QUE LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION SERÁ EL VIERNES O EL SÁBADO YA QUE ME AUSENTARÉ POR UNA SEMANA, POR ESO NO PODRÉ ACTUALIZAR EL JUEVES :D ESPERO QUE ME ENTIENDAN, GRACIAS**

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

* * *

**10.-Cara a cara, ¿Estoy listo para Volverte a Ver?**

Edward Pov

El despertador sonó como todas las mañanas, pero hoy no era como todas las mañanas, no. La semana pasada había sido la más agotadora que jamás haya tenido, y es que los finales para graduarse del instituto sí que estaban pesados… Yale, Harvard… y otras universidades más, aún no me decidía por cual, quería una cerca de Forks, estaba la de Seattle y aunque aún no sabía cual escoger, había sido aceptado en todas a las que mandé mi solicitud.

Y pues sí, hoy no era un día normal, hoy era el día en el que tenía que viajar a Seattle al chequeo anual de Cullen Enterprise y…

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Edward!" también era mi cumpleaños.

Esme entró con mi pastel favorito, y también era el favorito de…. ¡olvídala ya!, en fin, mamá entró con el pastel seguida por papá y mis hermanos.

Después de varios minutos de asfixiantes abrazos de parte de mis hermanos, soplé las velitas del pastel, esas que señalaban 18 años.

"Aún no puedo creer lo grande que estás cielo" decía mamá con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Y yo aún no puedo creer que me manden a trabajar en mi cumpleaños"

Emmett y Alice explotaron en grandes carcajadas.

"El deber es primero Edward, a parte no es tan malo, es Seattle, tendrás una semana para ti solo" sonreí ante ese hecho, era como mi regalo de graduación, una semana libre, una semana más de soledad…

"Entonces, ¡a trabajar!" exclamé, a lo que todos en la habitación (incluyéndome) nos reímos.

Desayuné, tomé mi maleta ya hecha y me metí al auto. Primero tenía que ir a la oficina a arreglar unas cosas y entre mediodía y la tarde partiría a Seattle.

….

Iba manejando, con el sol ocultándose a mis espaldas, la noche caía y la soledad me invadía. Debussy era mi compañero de viajes y hoy no era la excepción. Aquellas notas me tranquilizaban, salían como si los dedos de aquel personaje volaran sobre las teclas produciendo tan hermosas melodías.

Iba tarareando las notas, mientras que mis dedos las dibujaban sobre el volante, no pude evitar que mi mente se echara a volar a aquellas tardes en las que ella me pedía que le tocara el piano. Jamás le decía que no, jamás.

Casi podía escuchar sus risas cuando yo me posicionaba a sus espaldas, mientras tomaba sus manos en las mías y la hacía tocar, para después atacarla con cosquillas… Aquella sonrisa hermosa, aquellos brillantes ojos, aquella nívea piel, que jamás creía volver a ver.

Sentí una lágrima solitaria bajar por mi mejilla. La tomé entre mis dedos y por algunos segundos la miré con fascinación, hace tanto que no lloraba, me había quedado vacío desde que se fue… pero hoy era diferente, no sé porque, pero sentía que este día sería diferente; jugué con la lágrima entre mis dedos hasta que este desapareció en el suelo del coche.

Pasaron minutos sobre minutos hasta que no muy lejos divisé miles y miles de luces: Hola Seattle.

Mientras pasaba las calles de la ciudad, recordé que no le pregunté a papá sobre algún hotel en el cual quedarme, ¡vamos! Vivía tan enclaustrado en cualquier lugar lejos muy, muy lejos del estado de Washington que ni siquiera conocía Seattle (a excepción de Forks).

Busqué mi celular y marqué el número de Emmett, él que ya era graduado de la escuela de medicina y todas esas cosas, seguro que ya había venido a Seattle y conocía algún lugar en donde quedarme.

_'El saldo de tú amigo se ha agotado…'_

"¡Mierda!" exclamé.

Guardé el celular de nuevo en mi chaqueta, y me dispuse a arreglármelas por mí mismo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve rondando sin rumbo fijo por Seattle, hasta que me rendí, y me dispuse a pedir indicaciones, menudo orgullo ¿por qué no lo hice antes?

Estaba en calles baldías, de repente casi choco al encontrarme con una fila, ni muy corta ni muy larga de varios carros lujosos. Cuando avancé lo suficiente me di cuenta del por qué tantos carros.

Varias chicas hermosas con esos minis trajes entallados a sus cuerpos, mientras que esos sucios hombres las metían a sus autos, sin duda, un prostíbulo.

Me daban repugnancia ese tipo de chicas que se vendían por un par de pesos, ¿por qué no buscarse un trabajo digno y ya? No, tenían que irse por el camino fácil. Pero en fin, quién más que una prostituta para conocer una ciudad como la palma de su mano, y más aún si se trata de dar con un buen hotel.

Sonreí amargamente por mi estúpida broma.

Era cierto que yo no era quien para juzgar, pero no podía evitar que los prejuicios me ganaran.

Me estacioné y decidí preguntarle a una castaña que se encontraba dándome la espalda platicando con otra chica, por extraño que parezca, me recordó a Bella. Negué con la cabeza, no, Bella ni se pararía en un lugar así, mucho menos vestirse como ellas se vestían y ni hablar de estar con hombres por dinero, claro que no.

"Disculpe, sabe dónde hay un hotel cerca" pregunté.

Y pude ver como la castaña se tensaba frente a mi mirada, y después de varios minutos (cosa que me extrañó) se volteó lentamente.

Sentí que me atragantaba con mi propia respiración, y como se me estrujaba el corazón. Ella me recordaba mucho a…. Bella. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es que no puede ser! De seguro me estoy volviendo loco y ya veo a Bellas por todas partes…

Pero todas las dudas se disolvieron cuando me perdí en esos orbes marrones, esos inconfundibles ojos, SUS ojos. ¡Era ella! No sabía si sentirme feliz o enojado por encontrarla, contento o desconcertado… después de 5 años y ahora… la encuentro, sí la encuentro, ¡Como una prostituta! ¡Como alguien que se vende! ¡Como una cualquiera!

Todos estos años, mientras yo sufría por su abandono, ella se vendía alegremente olvidándose de mí, olvidándose de todos nosotros, ahora comprendía el por qué ni una llamada, ni una señal de vida, pues como no, si ella estaba muy ocupada ganando dinero con su cuerpo, con ese maldito cuerpo que yo alguna vez soñé tener, pero ahora no, ya no, no después de que miles de hombres pasaron sus manos por él, que miles de hombres la proclamaron como suya.

¿Heidi sabría lo que su sobrinita hace por las noches? ¿Lo sabría?

Sentí la rabia, y el coraje pasar por cada fibra de mi, pude sentir las llamas en mis ojos, y como mi corazón se quemaba en ellas volviéndose negras cenizas.

Y yo que me había pasado día y noche, semana tras semana, año tras años buscándola, pero no más; ahora sí que iba a seguir el consejo de James y vivir mi vida de una vez, sin estar buscando la sombra de nadie, porque eso es Bella de ahora en adelante, nadie.

Estuve, tentado a aplastar el acelerador y alejarme de ahí, de seguro ella me reconoció, claro que lo hizo, si no porque sus orbes casi se salían de órbitas, y porque casi podía sentir su errática respiración golpeándome a pesar de la distancia… claro que sabía que era yo y ahora de seguro me inventaría alguna excusa, o peor aún huiría sin darme explicación alguna, pero no, no se libraría tan fácil de mí, claro que no.

Me bajé del auto como alma que me lleva el diablo y caminé a paso firme hacia ella.

Bella, corrección, Isabella retrocedió con su mirada fija en mí, y su cuerpo temblando, como… como si estuviera asustada. Y me sentí desfallecer, ¿por qué estaría asustada? ¿Por qué la descubrí acaso? ¿O por miedo? ¿Miedo de mí?

"Bella…" susurré a pocos centímetros de su piel, en algún momento, y no sé cuando, la había aprisionado entre la pared y mi cuerpo.

Ella no respondió.

"Bella" dije un poco más fuerte.

"Edward…" pronunció con su temblante voz. Oh, esa voz, esa voz que era mi perdición.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté sin divagaciones.

"¿El qué?"

"¿Por qué…?" y antes de terminar mi pregunta sentí una pesada mano en mi hombro alejándome de ella.

"No se puede hablar con las chicas, necesita pagar primero" dijo una ruda voz.

Me giré a encarar a ese tipo, era muy fornido, casi como Emmett, tal vez este tipo era un poco más.

"Disculpe" musité quitando su mano de mi hombro. "No lo sigo"

"No te hagas el novato chico, aunque viéndote bien, ¿no eres un poco joven para estar en un sitio como este?"

Iba contestar pero la voz de Bella nos interrumpió.

"Felix, él…" pensó por un momento. "Es nuevo en la ciudad, un amigo suyo de confianza le habló de este sitio y vino" dijo rápidamente ella, realmente se miraba asustada. El chico la miró extrañado. "Me lo acaba de decir" dijo Bella.

El tal Felix, pensó por un momento y luego se rió a carcajadas.

"Con que nuevo ¿eh?, así que te gustó esta chica, mm… Isabella es una de las más codiciadas aquí, y una de las más caras, lo siento, pero no creo que dispongas del dinero para tenerla si quiera por una hora"

"Tengo lo suficiente como para tenerla toda la noche si quisiese" casi gruñí.

"Ya veremos"

"Pon la cifra" le contesté.

Escribió sobre un papel y me lo entregó, si bien era cierto, ese número contenía muchos ceros. Lo que él no sabía era que el día de hoy cuando fui a la oficina me dieron mi paga y de ahí fui al banco a cobrar el cheque, además de que acababa de cerrar un trato con dinero en efectivo de por medio, el cual tenía que guardar en un banco exclusivo en Seattle a nombre de Carlisle. Pero no creo que a él le moleste que tome unos cuantos dólares.

Sonreí maquiavélicamente.

"¿Efectivo?" pregunté aún con la sonrisa en mis labios.

El hombre asintió.

Fui a la cajuela y tomé uno de los maletines que contenía el dinero, un poco más de lo acordado, pero hoy no estaba para ponerme a contar el dinero.

Le entregué pesadamente el maletín.

"Ten, y hasta te sobra" musité y dirigí mi atención a Bella, ella tenía una indescriptible mirada en su perfecto rostro, aunque viéndola bien tenía excesos de maquillaje en algunas zonas de la cara, y tenía unas ojeras marcadas… las puntas de su cabello se miraban maltratadas, y tenía puntitos en zonas con venas en los brazos y muñecas, como si miles de agujas se le hubieran incrustado… ¿se drogaba? Hice una mueco, no, ella era demasiado inteligente como para hacerlo, aunque… ¡Por Dios! ¡Se vendía! ¡Por qué no drogarse!

"¿Puedo?" pregunté al tipo.

"Claro, sólo necesito su credencial con su nombre, edad y…" me tendió un papel. "Solo tiene permitido ir a cualquiera de estos hoteles" señaló la lista. "Y a más tardar mañana a las 9 tiene que dejarla en frente de esta tienda, nosotros ahí iremos por ella, sino sabe cómo llegar ella le puede decir" asentí a todo lo que me dijo.

Me dirigí a ella.

"Sube" demandé, ella tardó unos segundos en asimilar mi mandato y en seguida se dirigió al asiento de copiloto. Yo también me subí.

Ahora estaba más cabreado que nunca, arrugué el papel que tenía en la mano y lo tiré en algún lugar del auto.

"¿Por dónde?" mi voz sonó grave y severa. La sentí temblar.

"Derecho, luego doblas a la izquierda y después a la derecha, dos cuadras más y llegas" sí, ella se escuchaba diferente, bastante. También la sentía diferente, ¡Vamos, su cambio es radical!

Pero a pesar de ese cambio, ella seguía siendo hermosa, más aún ahora, aunque todos esos desperfectos que le noté no le ayudaban mucho.

Me paré en frente de un hotel muy lujo, ¿cuál? ¡A quién carajos le importa! Ni si quiera miré el nombre cuando me bajé y crucé el lobby con mi mano aprisionando el ahora muy delgado brazo de Bella.

"Una habitación" casi gruñí. Y antes de que la recepcionista preguntara cual, yo me adelanté.

"La suite, por toda la noche" la mujer asintió y me tendió la llave, yo en cambio le di mi tarjeta de crédito. Mientras firmaba vi que la mujer escaneaba a Bella con una mueca en el rostro, eso me enojó aún más.

"Habitación 352" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa intentando verse sexy. Bufé.

Nuevamente tomé a Bella y la encaminé al ascensor. Marqué el piso número 8.

Nadie habló en todo el camino, era un estúpido silencio tenso.

El sonido del ascensor indicándonos que habíamos llegado se hizo sonar. Esta vez no hizo falta que la agarrara ella sola en cuanto las puertas se abrieron salió disparada hacia afuera.

Cuando encontré la habitación metí esa tarjetita (llave) y abrí la puerta.

Hice ademán de que ella entrara primero, lo hizo dudosa.

Cerré la puerta con seguro y me quedé observándola fijamente. Nadie se movió de su lugar.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que ella caminó y se sentó al borde de la cama. En cuanto su cuerpo hizo contacto con ella, explotó.

Explotó en desgarradoras lágrimas, en sollozos que escarnecen.

Yo soplé desesperado por no saber qué hacer, cómo actuar, qué decir.

Me senté a un lado de ella e instintivamente la rodeé con mis brazos, la acobijé en mi regazo.

"Shh, shh, ya, Bella, ya, todo está bien… yo estoy contigo, ya…" susurraba mientras la mecía con mi cuerpo.

Ella solo contestaba con sollozo tras sollozo, con gimoteos, y con esa respiración errática, casi podía sentir que le hacía falta el aire.

No sé en qué momento, pero ella ya se encontraba dormida en mi regazo, el reloj marcaba las 11 de la noche, lo que quiere decir que estuvo más de tres horas llorando, tres horas desperdiciadas, GE-NIAL. Bueno no fueron desperdiciadas, su compañía valía oro.

Y de hecho, el tenerla así, entre mis brazos de nuevo, me hacía sentir en casa otra vez, con ese calor de estar al lugar en el que perteneces, de estar con la persona a la que TÚ le perteneces.

La recosté sobre la cama, la tapé con las mantas. Y me metí entre ellas a su lado, para velar su sueño.

Verla en esa posición tan indefensa, tan frágil… me hacia querer tenerla aprisionada con mi cuerpo para siempre.

Acaricié sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su cuello… después seguí el camino hasta sus brazos y de ahí a sus muñecas. Y me di cuenta de algo.

Tenía varias marcas de quemaduras por el contorno de ellas, no era doctor como Emmett, pero… sabía que eran de cigarro. Chequé con más detenimiento sus brazos: cortadas, piquetes, moretes…

"¿En qué estás metida Bella?" susurré a la nada mientras depositaba suaves besos en cada una de sus heridas.

* * *

**¿Review? ¿Qué les parece la historia?**

**Cecy YoYis**


	12. Chapter 12: Revelando a la muñeca

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que me dejaron review en serio agradezco mucho cada uno de ellos, NOTA: me llevan por 2 semanas, me voy con mis primas asi que no se si pueda actualizar o no, no quiero prometer algo que tal vez no cumpla, espero y si pueda publicar en caso de que si sera los dias de actualización acordados.**

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

* * *

**11.-Revelando a la muñeca**

Bella Pov

Estaba teniendo uno de los sueños más vívidos de toda mi vida, uno en el que Edward estaba ahí. No era como los otros tantos que había tenido, no. Este era el día de su cumpleaños, me encontraba en pleno acto, como si fuera una criminal a la que hubieran descubierto, el lo hacía, me descubría y nos íbamos a un hotel en donde seguro tendría que darle respuestas, las cuales no les di porque me derrumbé en sus brazos hasta la inconsciencia. Qué mente la mía, mira que imaginar que me encontré con Edward.

Comencé a desperezarme, me tallé con las manos los ojos y los abrí.

Me vi rodeada por un hermoso cuarto de hotel, de seguro me había subido con un cliente y yo ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Paseé mi vista por toda la habitación hasta que fui a parar a un sofá-cama y en él, recostado se encontraba dormido….

"¡Mierda!" exclamé en un susurro. Los ojos se me pelaron, fue real, todo fue real, Edward… el hotel… las respuestas… su cumpleaños… grandioso, ayer con todas las sorpresas y demás ni me había dado la oportunidad de felicitarlo. No podía creer que ahorita en estos momentos me preocupara por su cumpleaños en lugar de las respuestas que de seguro le tendría que dar.

Y ahora que iba a hacer. Ayer fui una cobarde y me escondí en el llanto de la desesperación para escabullirme de sus preguntas, pero ahora…

Volteé a mirarlo. Sonreí. No había cambiado nada, el día anterior no había tenido tiempo suficiente para apreciar sus cambios: más musculoso, no mucho pero lo suficiente como para apreciar su abdomen… sus brazos…; tenía una creciente barba cobriza al igual que su cabello, y su gesto… ahora se encontraba en paz, se ve tan hermoso dormido.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sopesando su hermosura, pero fue hasta que su voz habló que me di cuenta de donde estaba.

"¿Cómo dormiste?" volteé a verlo por un microsegundo y luego desvié mi mirada.

"Bien" susurré evadiendo su mirada, se sentía tan bien tenerlo tan cerca, volverlo a tener ante mi mirada, saborear su presencia, acariciar sus palabras.

El me hacía volver a sentirme viva, volver a sonreír, aunque dudaba que ahora tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

"¿Qué horas son?" pregunté.

Él miró por unos momentos el reloj de su muñeca y dirigió su indescifrable mirada hacia a mí.

"Las seis" luego su voz sonó mortal. "Todavía tenemos tres horas antes de que vaya a dejarte"

Tragué en seco, no sabía qué hacer, me sentía incómoda en tan densa ansiedad.

"Bueno…" se levantó del sofá-cama y caminó hacia a mí con una mano en sus cabellos. "Supongo que debes tener hambre, así que llama servicio a la habitación y tú…pide lo que quieras mientras yo voy por algo de ropa limpia a mi carro y por algunas otras cosas" tomó su abrigo, se lo puso y salió.

Me odia, yo lo sabía bien, con la simple acción de mirarlo a los ojos se puede saber que me tiene asco, que le doy lástima de seguro, claro, ha de pensar lo peor de mí, pero soy tan estúpidamente cobarde que jamás le diría por qué soy lo que soy.

Sonreí amargamente, ¿por qué? Si creía que mi vida era una mierda, ahora lo creo más, y no es que no me alegre su presencia, la verdad me alegra saber que está bien y apostando por su fachada de seguro trabaja o estudia, él si tiene una vida… una vida que yo jamás podré tener.

Llamé servicio a la habitación y pedí unas cosas para los dos, al menos quisiera tener un desayuno con él, como el hola y el adiós…. Porque esto será como si jamás nos hubiéramos visto, al menos para él supongo yo que sí.

Me metí al baño y empecé a lavar mi cara, mis brazos, mi cuello ¿por qué Edward tardaba tanto? Respiré hondo.

El sonido de un celular me sacó de mi ensoñación.

Busqué el celular y lo encontré, me debatí entre sí contestar o no, marcaba número desconocido, y no sé, pero… sentía que tenía que contestar, y lo hice.

"Bueno…" dije retractándome de haber contestado, ¿por qué lo hice?

"Edward ¿eres tú?" Oh Dios, esa voz, la voz de…

"Alice" murmuré atragantándome con mis palabras.

¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de tantos años tratando de mantenerlos al margen de mi vida, en menos de 24 horas ya están involucrados dos de ellos?

Quizás no me reconozca…

"Bella… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Bella!" me llené de pánico, sentí como el mundo se me venía encima, como me costaba respirar, los ojos se me nublaron de lágrimas y yo no podía dejar de sollozar.

El celular resbaló de mis frenéticos dedos, mismos que me llevé al rostro intentándome esconder del mundo. Mis piernas como gelatina, no soportaron mi peso y caí despavorida recargada en la pared ahogándome en mi miseria.

Estaba llorando sin saber bien por qué, era Alice no un desconocido, era mi mejor amiga, hermana del hombre al que amo… pero por alguna razón no me sentía feliz de haber contestado esa llamada ni mucho menos de que ella me haya reconocido.

Tenía tan nublados mis sentidos que apenas y sentí unas manos tanteándome mis brazos, manos y cara.

"Bella, Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?"

_"Bella, Bella, ¿eres tú? ¿Edward? ¿Hola?" _se escuchó la voz de Alice al fondo.

Edward tomó el celular que segundos antes estaba en el suelo.

"¿Hola?... Alice, te llamo después si, luego te explico, adiós…. Si, si estoy bien, nos vemos" colgó.

"Bella, shh shh, ya todo está bien, respira… tranquila" me tomó en brazos y me sentó en el sofá-cama, de nuevo en su regazo.

Ya que estuve calmada, tocaron a la puerta, Edward fue abrir y entró con una pequeña carreta con comida… regresó a donde yo estaba.

"Ven, vamos a que comas un poco" me miraba cautelosos, como si esperara una extraña reacción de mi parte, y no me extrañaba, de seguro me comporté peor que una loca y ya hasta lo había asustad, ¿con qué ojos me miraría ahora? ¿Cómo me tacharía ahora? Prostituta y además loca, genial.

El estómago se me había cerrado, y pese a que la comida estaba deliciosa no pude comer casi nada.

Las lágrimas se habían ido junto con mis sollozos, ahora mi mirada yacía en algún lugar de la habitación evadiendo su interrogante mirada.

"Bella…"

"Debo irme" le corté con la voz más fría que pude sacar.

"No… ¡No! No hasta que me des respuestas"

"No tengo nada que decir" me levantó pero en seguida su mano me paró.

"¿Nada que decir? ¡Por Dios Bella! Fui paciente, esperé toda la maldita noche para obtener algo más que lágrimas y miradas extrañas y ya es de mañana y aún no recibo nada más que eso… ¡No esperes que me olvide de lo que he visto y oído! Ni tampoco quiero tener malos prejuicios…" eso era lo que me había ganado por ocultar las cosas, por evadir la verdad, ¿pero qué le podía decir? _'¡Hey Edward! ¿Adivina qué? Me vendo a los hombres por dinero, pero no creas que lo hago por gusto, no, me obligan, ¿quién? Bueno ¿recuerdas a Heidi? Sí, mi tía, ah pues ella tiene un prostíbulo y me obliga a trabajar ahí, ¿Qué divertido no?' _¡Uf! Sí, gran explicación.

"Creo que ya los tienes" musité. "Además yo no te obligué a verme llorar, tan sencillo como tirarme a la calle ¿no? Es lo que todos hacen cuando el tiempo se acaba, descuida ya no me importa" sentía la rabia recorrerme, decía que no quería crearse mala imagen de mí, ¡pero ya la tenía! Y lo peor, es que era por mi culpa, pero yo no elegí esto, yo no escogí ser esto.

"Entonces ¿por qué no cambias? Salte de lo que sea que estés metida, empieza de cero"

"¿Y crees que es tan fácil? Tú no sabes nada, nadie sabe nada" comencé a sentir húmedas lágrimas rodar por mi cara, me las quité con brusquedad.

"¡¿Cómo quieres que sepa algo, si no me explicas nada? ¡Nada, Bella!" resopló.

"Me voy" susurré abriendo la puerta. Antes de que saliera el ya tenía su mano recargada en la misma cerrándola.

"Oh no, no estuve cinco malditos años viviendo en la incertidumbre para que ahora que te encuentro te vayas como el viento, no te moverás de aquí hasta que yo obtenga mis respuestas"

"Me matarán sino llego a tiempo" la voz me temblaba.

"Pues será mejor que empieces ya, sino quieres llegar tarde" dijo en tono mortalmente serio. Tragué en seco y me senté en el sofá-cama, al rato el me hizo compañía sentado a un lado mío.

"No sé por dónde empezar" dije anegada por el llanto.

Fue y se hincó justo en frente de mi y tomó mis manos, su rostro ya no mostraba otra cosa que no fuera dulzura y algo indescriptible que no logré descifrar.

"Empieza por el principio, desde que te fuiste de mi vida" esas palabras se ensartaron en mi piel: _'de mi vida'_ había dicho.

Me quedé varios minutos callada, no podía, no podía, sí, era una cobarde y tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y la cara también se me caía de la vergüenza, vergüenza de no ser lo que él se merecía, de ser una…

"No puedo" sollocé. "No puedo, no puedo" me levante y comencé a temblar y a moverme de un lado a otro incapaz de calmarme.

"¡Cómo que no puedes! ¡Bella, maldita sea! ¡No mostré una credencial falsa, ni pagué mucho dinero por esto, por nada!"

Gritó.

"¡Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras! ¡Yo no te pedí nada Edward! ¡Nada! ¡Así que no vengas a reprocharme por algo que yo no tengo la culpa! ¡Yo no escogí esto! ¡Heidi es la única culpable!" y en ese momento me callé abruptamente, cayendo en la veracidad de esas palabras que jamás debí decir.

"¿Heidi?"

"Olvídalo, olvida lo que dije" me dirigí a la puerta, pero sus feroces manos atraparon mi cintura y me pegaron a su cuerpo, cara a cara.

"¿Qué tiene que ver tu tía en todo esto?" me quedé callada. "Que quede claro que no te soltaré hasta que me digas"

"Nada" susurré.

"Bella, aún de grande eres muy mala mintiendo, quiero la verdad" subió dos tonos a su voz en las últimas tres palabras.

"No me pidas eso, no lo hagas" susurré.

"¿Por qué?" me miró con cautela.

"Porque quizás no es una de esas verdades que la gente quiera escuchar, no es buena Edward, no es buena al igual que yo, ahora ya ni siquiera me conozco, y no soy la misma de antes y no creo poder hacerlo, mucha gente me destruyó, destruyó lo poco que quedaba de mi, ahora solo soy un cuerpo vacío que no puede ofrecer nada más que…" miré mi cuerpo. "Que esto" me señalé. "mi cuerpo" terminé de decir.

"No creo que seas ese tipo de personas, y si te convertiste en una de ellas es por una razón, y muy fuerte, pero por mala que sea, quiero, no, tengo el derecho de escucharla….Y si lo que te preocupa es el tiempo, descuida, aún tenemos una hora, así que soy todo oídos"

"Si, si te lo digo ¿prometes no juzgar? ¿Prometes no decir nada hasta que termine de hablar?" bien, me había rendido.

"Lo prometo"

"Pue…puedes soltarme, y creo que necesitaremos sentarnos los dos"

Me sonrió y nos condujo al borde de la cama.

"Edward, yo me…" tomé un gran respiro. "Vendo" busqué la palabra más suave, pero todos sabemos cuál es, me prostituyo, esa es la verdad.

"Creo, creo que eso ya lo sé Bella, pero ¿por qué?"

Por qué, por qué, por qué… ¡¿Qué no sabe preguntar otra cosa?

"Yo no lo elegí, lo juro" comencé a sollozar deliberadamente. "Me obligaron Edward, yo no quería, en serio, pero tuve que… me sentí sucia, usada, me sentí completamente rota" gimoteaba entre cada palabra. Me llevé las manos al rostros ocultando mi vergüenza ¿después de esto me dejaría? Lo más sensato sería que sí, pero yo no quería eso ¿podría obligarlo a vivir esto conmigo? Lo más sensato sería, no. "Pero me obligó, me obligó" repetía y repetía, hasta que él me quitó casi a golpes las manos de la cara, tomó con las suyas mis muñecas y me hizo mirarle.

"¡¿Quién Bella? ¡¿Quién diablos te hizo esto? ¡¿Quién?" estaba más alterado que yo, su cara estaba roja y pequeñas lágrimas se estaban formando al borde de sus ojos.

"Heidi" susurré.

* * *

**¿Review? ¿Qué les parece la historia?**

**Cecy YoYis**


	13. Chapter 13: Inesperado

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece

**VOLVI! Regresé con el cap 12, es corto pero da pie al 13 que es uno muy intenso :D Agradezco de todo corazón sus hermosos reviews que me alegran cada vez que entro aquí, hacen mi día chic s! gracias!**

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución****, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

* * *

**12.-Inesperado**

_'Las personas mantienen sus almas intactas, ocultas, rara vez se ve que alguien exponga la suya, y cuando lo hace te deja impactado por la veracidad de la misma esencia, alguien totalmente diferente se encuentra enterrado en nuestro cuerpo, y un día, este sale a la luz'._

Edward pov

Cuando escuché ese nombre sentí que algo se movía en mi interior y como la vocecita de mi cabeza susurraba un _'lo sabía'_, tal vez siempre lo supe y lo ignoré o me hizo indiferente; la tía de Bella nunca me causó buena espina siempre hubo algo en ella que activaba mi sentido de alerta y supervivencia, pero como todo ser humano confiado, preferí ignorarlo. Ignorar algo que estuvo siempre con un foquito rojo iluminándolo para que jamás me acercara ahí y aún así le entregué lo más valioso que tenía: a ella.

"¿Heidi? ¿Tú tía?" aún no me tragaba la idea de que la alguien pudiera hacerle eso a alguien de su sangre, ¡por Dios es su sobrina! ¡¿No siente ni una pizca de afecto hacia ella?! ¡¿Tan fuerte es la ambición y el poder?!

Ella solo bajo la mirada y con un leve movimiento de cabeza me confirmó lo que más me temía, ¡¿Para eso maldita sea pidió su custodia?! ¡¿Para eso me la arrebató?! ¡Para manchar no solo su nombre sino también su cuerpo! ¡Para destruir a un hermoso ángel y volverlo cenizas, cortarle las alas privándolo de volar para que jamás salga del jodido infierno!

"Bella yo no…"

"Tú no sabías nada, lo sé" me dedicó una triste sonrisa. "Nadie sabe nada, y lo prefiero así, que todos me imaginen feliz y con una vida" cada vez iba bajando más el tono de su hermosa voz, que aunque quebrada estaba para mí era la mejor de las sinfonías.

"Bella…"

Ella levantó la mirada con nuevas lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, me miró con rostro suplicante.

"Por favor, no le digas a nadie, por favor"

"Bella, pero…"

"Yo sé que no tengo derecho alguno en pedírtelo, pero… por favor, por favor, no lo hagas, no les digas" tocó con sus manos las mías, su suave y tersa piel me envolvió. "Edward, mírame, esto no es lo que Esme querría, tu madre hubiera querido que fuera feliz y prefiero que piense que lo soy" sus palabras me dejaron mudo, venían cargadas de sentimientos que me hacían querer llorar y no soltarla jamás del alcance de mis manos. Pero como siempre, eso es imposible.

"¿Y Alice?" pregunté, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué le inventaría a mi hermana respecto a lo de Bella?

Bella rápidamente retiró sus manos de las mías, lo cual causó una sensación de pérdida en mí.

"No lo sé, dile que era otra persona, alguien más, pero por favor, nadie debe saber de mi existencia, prefiero que crean en sus propias epifanías"

Iba a hablar pero ella lo hizo primero.

"No es que ya quiera irme, pero, se hace tarde y en verdad necesito llegar a tiempo" deslumbré cierto temor en su mirada, no me agradaba dejar a Bella a merced de esos hombres y menos ahora sabiendo la verdad, una verdad a medias.

…

El auto estaba estacionado, faltaban cinco minutos para la hora indicada, estábamos frente a un restaurante llamado Mililani, según el letrero. Solo había silencio, un silencio traicionero.

"Ahí está" declaró Bella cuando el mentado Felix cruzó una esquina quedando frente al lugar donde acordamos vernos. Ella ya estaba a punto de salirse cuando la tomé del brazo.

"¿Te volveré a ver?" pregunté ofreciéndole mi corazón.

"No lo sé Edward, pero por tu propio bien, espero que no" y con eso se bajó del auto dejándome helado con lo que dijo, el único consuelo que tenía era que ella se preocupaba por mí.

Iba manejando de regreso al hotel cuando mi celular sonó.

"Bueno"

"Edward, es Alice, creo que me debes una explicación" la cosa era así, Alice no se iba con rodeos.

"¿Sobre qué?" mentí.

"Edward, sobre…Bella ¿la encontraste?" había una cierta emoción en el timbre de voz de mi hermana.

"¿A Bella? ¿De dónde sacas eso Alice?"

"Edward, no soy tonta, así que no pretendas que lo sea… la escuché, la escuché y estoy segura que era ella, pero está bien, no me digas yo lo averiguaré sola" y con esto colgó.

Suspiré.

Llegué al hotel, pedí otra habitación más chica y después de ducharme y comer algo escuché mi teléfono sonar.

"Diga"

"Edward, hijo ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo van los negocios? ¿Ya depositaste el dinero?" no sabía que contestar, ¿debía decirle a Carlisle de la existencia de Bella? Y su imagen atormentada apareció en mi mente, _'todo es por ella'_ pensé, antes de escoger el camino correcto.

"Papá, necesito hablar contigo, de… algo muy importante"

"¿Está todo bien por allá Edward?" sonaba preocupado.

"Necesito hablar contigo en persona, ¿crees que puedas venir a Seattle?"

"Hijo, ¿a qué va todo esto? ¿Algo pasó en la oficina?"

"No, es mucho más que eso" y era verdad, Bella sobrepasaba todas las cosas, todas, incluyéndome.

"¿Qué?" es aquí o ahora, es el principio o el final, es detonar o no una guerra, es salvarla ahora o nunca.

"¿Recuerdas a Bella?"

Se hizo silencio en la otra línea.

"¿Be…Bella?"

"Sí papá"

"¡La encontraste! O ¡Dios mío! ¿Está bien? ¿Está contigo? ¿Puedo hablar con ella?" a pesar de los años mis padres siempre mantuvieron un cariño muy especial por mi Bella.

"Papá, tranquilo, ss…sí la encontré y no está conmigo" no contesté si estaba bien, porque ni siquiera yo sabía eso, ¿qué tan profundas son las heridas de Bella? Y no me refiero tanto a las físicas.

"¿Pero, Edward, qué, cómo?"

"Ven papá, ven a Seattle y te lo contaré todo, solo una cosa más… no se lo digas a nadie"

Sentí un respiro a liberarme de ese peso, confiaba plenamente en mi padre y sabía que no diría nada.

De pronto pensé en ella, ¿cómo podría saber que ella está bien? Y se me ocurrió una idea, algo con lo que podría dormir un poco más tranquilo.

Me subí a mi volvo y conduje hasta el supermercado más cercano.

Me dirigí a mi destino.

Estaba muy atento mirando varios tipos de celulares cuando un señor pasa rozando mi hombro provocando que volteara, y así, pude ver… esa silueta acercarse a mí ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

* * *

**¿Review? ¿Qué les parece la historia?**

**Cecy YoYis**


	14. Chapter 14: Entre el cielo y el infierno

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución****, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

**Bree Torrez: **gracias por leer la historia enserio :D

**mgsa:** y tienes toda la razón las cosas no serán nada fáciles, y si yo también odio a Heidi xD

**tany cullen: **hehe ya verás en este capi a quien se encontró xD gracias por el review

**Lula11:** me alegra que te gusta la historia, la verdad es que si es un poco triste... yo en mis historias soy Muy dramática jaja xD no se, me nace serlo, comúnmente mis fics tienen mucha trama :D

**dreaming wiht you: **los días de actualización son jueves y domingos :D

**beakis:** la verdad habrán muchas sorpresitas aquí, y si serán muy difíciles las cosas!

**Bueno muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan su review a Delfina que me viene siguiendo desde facebook besos nena, gracias por continuar leyéndome! y chicas nota importante al final del capi! ahora sí a leer!**

* * *

**13.-Entre el cielo y el infierno**

Bella pov

"Hola princesa"

"Felix, basta, no me llames así" me había olvidado a donde pertenecía. El estar con Edward me hacía apartarme de mis monstruos, él me envolvía con su esencia de ángel y solo así podría creer que era merecedora de morir en el cielo.

"Disculpa muñeca, pero sabes que eres la más hermosa de todas, no cabe duda de porque Heidi te cuida mucho" si él supiera; Heidi no le había dicho a nadie que era su sobrina, solo a sus _'superiores u amigos de confianza y aliados'_.

"Si, si" me subí al carro que ya más de una vez lo había recorrido entero, y no me refiero a que haya viajado mucho en él, no, a veces a personas como Felix les gusta tener un poco de diversión y se aprovechan del poder que tiene sobre nosotras y por supuesto, yo no fui la excepción.

Cuando vi que no íbamos a la casa donde nos tenían me animé a voltear a ver a Felix y antes de que pudiera preguntar, me tendió una lista y sin quitar la vista del camino habló.

"Heidi quiere que vayas por despensa, ya no hay y no quiere que haya accidentes como la otra vez, que perdimos mercancía"

Asentí.

Dolía aceptar la realidad, pero así nos veían, como objetos que no sienten, que no viven y que no sirven para otra cosa más que para calentar un cuerpo arriba o debajo de nosotras.

Me dejaron frente a la tienda y vi el carro desaparecerse entre las calles de Seattle ¿cuántas veces no pensé en salir corriendo y escapar? Pero no podía, Felix nunca se iba, se quedaba a esperarme estacionado o daba vueltas en la manzana revisando el perímetro, muchas veces lo intenté y en todas fracasé. Suspiré y entré. Estando en un lugar tan simple, tan normal me hacía sentir bien, me sentía ser como todos ellos… como todas esas personas que me miran y me ven como una más, sin prejuicios, sin juzgar, ven a la persona no al cuerpo, me miran a los ojos y no los pechos… solo soy alguien más del mundo y eso está bien para mí.

Tomé un carrito y comencé a llenarlo con las cosas que venían en la lista, pasé por los pasillos de ropa para bebé y me entretuve viendo los diminutos trajecitos que una vez en mi vida soñé comprar; me llevé las manos a mi vientre y recordé aquella tarde, la mejor y peor de mi existencia… Sentí las lágrimas al borde de derramarse y me obligué a controlarme a mí misma, lo cierto es que aunque pasó hace un año aún lo sentía presente, así como la culpa que nunca me abandona, por eso desde esa tarde perdí mi ingreso al cielo (ya ni la muerte me quería).

Continué por la tienda dejando huellas de sangre detrás de mí, ignorándolas, como si mi corazón no se hubiera desangrado en ese momento. Estaba escogiendo unas latas de comida cuando escuché como una discusión no muy cerca de donde yo estaba, pero lo que más me extrañaba era que esas voces se me hacían conocidas.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

"¿Cómo qué? Te dije que lo averiguaría por mí misma, y aquí estoy en busca de respuestas" esa voz, celular, llamada… ¡Alice!

Por favor, por favor, que no sea ella.

Salí del pasillo de comida y me asomé, habían unos aparadores de cristal con celulares, computadores y más dentro y… ¡Rayos! Edward estaba ahí discutiendo con ella, con su hermana, con Alice ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué le dijo?! ¡¿Por qué les avisó que me encontró?! Después de todo no puedes confiar en alguien a quien no has visto en años.

Volteé a mirar a Alice, viéndola bien, ahora se puso mucho más hermosa, con sus cabellos danzantes apuntando a todos lados, una figura diminuta y con complexión perfecta, como solo los Cullen pueden ser.

"Alice yo…"

"Dime Edward, dime dónde está, quiero verla, quiero saber cómo está" comencé a asustarme, no, ella no podía verme, querría respuestas como Edward las solicitó y me sería imposible dárselas, no quería que después mi monstruos la acecharan como de seguro a Edward lo harán si no se mantiene al margen de mí.

Me hice para atrás con cara de horror golpeando al carro que fue a dar a un estante semivacío de fierro, el sonido atrajo la atención de las personas más cercas a mí, o sea, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ellos!

Esos orbes verdes de él, y los azules verdosos de ella se fijaron detenidamente en mí y yo sin mucho preámbulo (y olvidándome de las compras), corrí por dónde la gente casi no podía verme.

Escuché pasos detrás de mí y antes de que pudiera salir de los inmensos pasillos de comida una fuerte mano alcanzo mi brazo jalándome hacia atrás, para hacerles frente, para entonces yo ya estaba al borde de la histeria con mis lagrimales trabajando arduamente en la humedad que comenzaba a salir de mis ojos.

"Bella, Bella" me aprisionó con sus brazos en una pared, lejos de la gente. Comencé a removerme, podía ver a Alice detrás de él. Sólo quería salir de ahí.

"Suéltame, suéltame por favor" traté de no gritar para no llamar la atención.

"¿Escuchaste?"

"¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué le dijiste? ¿Por qué le avisaste a Alice que me habías encontrado?" estaba sollozando, ¡¿Qué no entendía que todo, TODO, es por ellos, para que Heidi concentrara sus ansias de destruir algo en mí y no en ellos?!

"Bella…" una cantarina voz mencionó mi nombre, Edward se movió solo un poco para que pudiera apreciar a su hermana. "Él no me dijo nada, cuando… cuando llamaste y de alguna forma supe que eras tú me vine a Seattle sin decirle a nadie" caminó tres pasos hasta que estaba junto a Edward.

Yo agaché la mirada y traté de controlar mi errática respiración y ordenar mis pensamientos que estaban locos en mi cabeza, como miles de zumbidos molestos.

"Te extrañé tanto" y unos finos y delgados brazos me rodearon en forma de abrazo, mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, Alice estaba aquí para mí, sin reproches sin malos pensamientos sobre mí, estaba aquí como mi amiga como cuando éramos pequeñas. Le correspondí el abrazo y no pude evitar llorar de alegría.

Después de que a las dos se nos secaran las lágrimas comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a donde había dejado mis compras, me estaba tardando demasiado, solo esperaba que Felix no viniera a ver.

Terminé de comprar la despensa y antes de salir, Edward me tendió una caja, lo miré interrogativa.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Quiero asegurarme de que te volveré a ver, además que estarás bien" observé la caja con detenimiento, era un celular.

"No, Edward, no puedo aceptarlo"

"Por favor, no me agrada dejarte por allá, al menos dame un poco de calma" la mirada que me dirigió me hizo desvivirme en sus manos.

"Pero no puedo, si me lo descubren estoy muerta" su rostro se puso dura, y frío.

"Quédatelo por favor" y no pude negarme.

Alice no me había preguntado nada, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hiciera.

Me despedí de ellos y antes de salir Edward me retuvo.

"Espérame esta noche"

Y como dije antes, sentí que las puertas del cielo se me eran abiertas.

* * *

**Perdón por lo corto de los capis, es que son cosas muy intensas y como son diferentes Povs bueno hay unas cosas que Bella no puede narrar y viceversa, es por eso que a veces son cortos y chicas Carlisle aparecerá pronto pronto! Ahora si la nota importante:**

**LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN ES EL SÁBADO YA QUE EL DOMINGO TENGO QUE SALIR, GRACIAS Y HASTA EL SÁBADO NIÑAS!**

**Cecy YoYis**


	15. Chapter 15: Lo mejor para tí

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución****, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

**No tengo mucho tiempo así que aquí les dejo el cap 14..espero y lo disfruten, ya saben qe adoro cada uno de sus comments jajaj hay! alimentan mi ego e imaginación xD.! **

* * *

**14.-Lo mejor para tí**

Edward pov

Vi a Bella partir por esa puerta, sentí como si la perdiera, como si mis manos no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantenerla a mi lado. Pero debía pensar que iba a estar bien, que estaría por mí, por ella.

"Edward"

"Vamos a otro lugar Alice, allá te lo contaré todo" murmuré aún con la esperanza de que el amor de mi vida regresara a mis brazos, cruzando la misma puerta por donde había salido.

Se movió a mis espaldas y cuando llegamos a mi auto me pregunté cómo había llegado aquí. Y como si ella predijera lo que iba a pasar me respondió.

"Tome un autobús y un taxi para llegar aquí" susurró.

"¿Tú? ¿En un autobús? ¿Alice Cullen en un autobús?" me burlé, la verdad Alice desprendía una alegría imposible de controlar.

"¡Cállate! Nadie debe saberlo, fue un sacrificio que tuve que hacer" murmuró mirando a todos lados como si no quisiera que nadie supiera tal _'atrocidad'_.

"Te hubieras ahorrado tu _'gran' _sacrificio" dije entre comillas. "Y te hubieras venido en tu Porsche"

"Lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque tenía que venir de incógnito mi querido hermano, ahora por favor abre el carro ya que el maquillaje se me comienza a escurrir"

Abrí el auto y nos introducimos en él, manejé al hotel (que era el único camino que me sabía de Seattle).

Cuando llegamos al hotel bajamos en silencio, al igual que también hicimos el recorrido hacia la habitación sin proclamar alguna palabra.

Cerré la puerta del cuarto y volteé a ver a mi hermana, esta se encontraba frente a mí con las manos en su diminuta cintura y un pie revoloteando en el suelo.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Tú y Bella me ocultan algo"

"No sé de qué estás hablando" le había prometido que no le diría nada a nadie, aunque… ¿no rompí esa promesa cuando le dije a mi padre?

"Hermanito, hermanito, hermanito… ¿tú crees que no pase desapercibida las cicatrices que tiene Bella en sus brazos? No soy tonta ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé…" suspiré.

Alice se acercó y ahuecó mis mejillas con sus pequeñas manos de duende.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio Edward? ¿Qué es lo que sucede con Bella?"

"Alice" fue más que una palabra, fue un sollozo de mi parte, ya no aguantaba más… ni siquiera yo sabía que sucedía con Bella, estaba igual o peor que Alice, y las dudas me mataban.

Ella me rodeó con sus brazos y a pesar que su complexión era menor que la mía me brindaba una protección relajante por estos momentos.

Me derrumbé en los brazos de mi hermana. Era demasiado el peso que había sobre mí, me robaba el aliento, cada vez me costaba más respirar y por más aire que entrara a mis pulmones no era suficiente, era intoxicante…

_Tú aroma, tú esencia, el perfume de rosas que dejas atrás; un camino de lechos hermosos que me guían a ti, a tú corazón, a tú persona… y pensar que años atrás recorrimos caminos juntos, tomados de las manos, susurrando muy despacio; pero te perdí, te fuiste sin mí, escogiste los caminos separados, escogiste vivir sin mí. Y ahora que te encontré, que tu rostro palpé, que tu tersa piel rocé, no creo poder soñar otra vez, no sin ti… Una vez que tocas el cielo, no crees poder regresar al infierno…_

Cuando mi compostura recobró su forma le comuniqué a Alice que papá vendría, y junto con él recibiría las pocas respuestas que sabía. Ella no estaba conforme, pero aguantaría hasta hoy en la tarde a más tardar (que era cuando Carlisle llegaría a Seattle).

_Cuando el crepúsculo llega, y los últimos rayos del sol tocan tu cara, sabes que la noche no es penumbra, es más que eso, es el escondite perfecto para los amantes, es la mejor amiga de los héroes, es la oscuridad que le da el paso a la luz, la luz al final del túnel… la luz del inevitable final, nuestro final…_

Eran las seis de la tarde con treinta minutos, el principio del crepúsculo. Sentados yacíamos mi hermana y yo en el restaurante del hotel esperando a nuestro papá, quien venía por las mismas circunstancias que vino Alice y por las cuales yo no me iba.

A lo lejos, una figura con cabellera rubia se acercaba a nosotros. Alice y yo nos levantamos y cuando este llegó a nuestra mesa, lo recibimos un abrazo. Entrando ya en la seriedad, nos sentamos y después de pedir dos cafés y un té, comenzamos la plática.

"¿Dónde está ella?"

"No está aquí papá, al menos no con nosotros" expulsé el aire de mis pulmones para después tomar un trago de mi café cargado.

"¿Cómo la encontraste? Es decir… todos estos años no supimos de ella, y ahora… ¿cómo?" un ligero brillo se acrecentó en los ojos de papá.

"Antes de decir alguna palabra, necesito que me prometan que no juzgarán, al menos no antes de que yo termine de explicarlo" no permitiría prejuicios contra mi Bella, no después de saber lo que yo sé.

"¿A qué va todo esto Edward?" las cejas de mi padre se fruncieron.

"Ya lo sabrás papá, pero necesito que me lo prometan, ante todo debo de protegerla" los dos asintieron no muy convencidos.

"Miren, yo encontré a Bella por pura suerte, en un… en un prostíbulo…"

_Las palabras son los gestos del alma, gestos que van y vienen, gestos que no se sienten, gestos que vuelan…las palabras vuelan y nunca vuelven. Una sola palabra puede contener mucho significado depende de quien la diga, de quien la escuche… _

Estaba en el baño de la habitación vistiéndome para ir en busca de Bella. Mi padre y Alice se habían quedado en el restaurante del hotel moviendo sus contactos, ya que, cuando les dije la verdad ellos me ofrecieron su ayuda y yo los acepté. Papá llamaría a un viejo amigo mío que era policía y mi hermana contactaría a mi hermano Emmett y a su novio Jasper…mantendremos al margen a mamá y respecto a Rosalie, bueno no creo que se lo podamos esconder.

Cada vez rompía más mi promesa de no involucrar a nadie, pero constantemente me recordaba que era por su bien.

Me miré nuevamente en el espejo y pude divisar una especie de brillo tambalear por mis ojos. Volvía a sentirme vivo, volvía a nacer, y todo por ella, por esa chica de ojos marrones. Sonreí, salí del baño, tomé mi saco y me dirigí a mi auto rumbo a su encuentro.

Mientras manejaba y más me acercaba al lugar podía sentir una especie de hormigueo en mis manos, como si anticiparan a algo, al tacto de una tersa y nívea piel.

Aparqué. Mis ojos la buscaron como radares hasta que la identificaron ahí recargada en la pared con un traje que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y una sonrisa enorme al verme, aunque sus ojos… sus ojos se miraban un poco tristes.

Esta vez no me bajé del auto sino que ella vino y se subió. Le mostré la identificación falsa al tal Felix, pagué la noche y después de que él me diera una sonrisa socarrona me alejé de ahí.

Esta vez no pude mantener el silencio como mi mejor amigo.

"¿Estás bien?" ella sonrió de la forma más hermosa.

"Si… ¿y Alice?" retorcía sus manos en su regazo, sonreí, eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

"En el hotel"

"¿Vamos para allá?" asentí con la vista en la carretera.

Detuve el carro frente al hotel y cuando bajamos la vi temblar.

"¿Tienes frío?"

"Un poco" murmuró apenada. Me quité el saco y le hice ademán de que se lo pondría.

Lentamente lo deslicé por sus brazos y cuando lo posicioné en su lugar, di un beso casto en sus hombros. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral al sentir la corriente eléctrica vagar por todo mi sistema nervioso, la sentí estremecerse. Me alejé y le tendí la mano, ella la tomó con una nerviosa sonrisa y subimos al ascensor.

Antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto apreté su mano, era más que nada porque detrás de esa no solo se encontraba mi hermana, sino mi padre también, y era mi miedo a perderla de nuevo quien había actuado tomando posesión de lo más cercano que podía tener…

Le di una cálida sonrisa, y abrí la puerta…

* * *

**Próximos caps INTENSOS!**

**Cecy YoYis**


	16. Chapter 16: Como si fuera el primer beso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece**

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución****, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

**HOLA! Bueno aquí les dejo el cap 15! este cap me emociona muchísimo y me encantó... NOTA: yo sé que estarán super efusivas por lo que pasará al final, pero no pasen por alto nada de lo que dice el cap ya que es importante...**

* * *

**15.-Como si fuera el primer beso**

Bella Pov

_Los ojos son las ventanas al alma; una mirada es tan frágil, se puede corromper tan fácil: indiferencia, ignorancia… arañan las comisuras del alma, matan aquellos huecos que conducen a lo profundo del ser. Tú mirada me da el aliento para seguir viva… por el momento._

La mirada que Edward me dirigió fue bastante extraña, intenté no hacerle caso, pero algo en lo profundo de mí me decía que algo no andaba bien. Sus ojos me ataron de la manera más fuerte, me capturó con solo posar sus ojos en mí; esos orbes que hoy me absorben y no me dejan ir, esos que me consumen.

La puerta se abrió y mi corazón palpitó frenéticamente y mi mente repetía _'te lo dije, te lo dije, algo no andaba bien'_; no solo Alice estaba ahí, sino también su papá, Carlisle. _'¡Te mintió, te mintió, te traicionó de la manera más cruel!' _la voz de mi subconsciente me retumbaba, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, me creía morir ahí mismo. Reuní las fuerzas suficientes y de un solo golpe deshice su agarre en mí y corrí a los ascensores; reconocí pasos detrás de mí, pasos que los conducirían al infierno… si tan solo supieran, ¡Si tan solo supieran maldita sea! Presioné el botón y desesperada esperaba el ascensor. Todo pasó en un segundo, y en un segundo él llegó a mí.

"¡No suéltame! ¡Edward suéltame por favor!" lloriqueé, sus manos me aprensaron las mías, sus brazos capturaron los míos, su cuerpo tomó posesión del mío.

Todas las fuerzas las había empleado en salir de ahí, que cuando su cuerpo sostuvo el mío, lo movió con tal agilidad, como si no estuviera poniendo resistencia.

"Edward…." Sollocé mientras me llevaba de vuelta a la habitación. Llevaba la mayor parte de mi peso, una de sus manos agarraba fuertemente mi cintura mientras que la otra sostenía mis hombros y brazos. Yo tiraba manotazos al aire.

"Por favor, por favor…no sabes lo que estás haciendo, Edward…" el caminó se me hacía eterno.

"Bella, por favor, todo está bien, todo estará bien te lo prometo, no pasa nada, vamos pequeña tu puedes" _'pequeña'_ ¿Cómo es qué una palabra tan común podía crear estragos en mí?

Cuando cruzamos la puerta el cerró con seguro y yo me aferré al piso.

Edward trató de levantarme hincándose en el piso, pero yo no se lo permití, tomé su camisa con mis dos manos en puños y tironeé de él.

"¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué te haces esto?! Que no entiendes que todo es por ti…" mis fuerzas flaqueaban y poco a poco recargaba mi rostro en su pecho, sus manos cobraron vida y me rodearon, sosteniéndome. "Que no entiendes que todo es por ustedes…" dije aún más bajo.

"Bella…" su voz se cortó al final.

Sentía como si algo se hubiera quebrado en mí. Tantos años echados a la basura. Tantos años sufriendo, tantos años pudriéndome en el infierno y todo ¡¿para qué?! ¡¿Para volver al principio?! Tanto tiempo tragándome las ganas de respirar libremente, las ganas de vivir… pero aún así, aún así no me arrepiento, no después de saber en lo que él se convirtió: en el mejor hombre que hay sobre la Tierra. Se convirtió en aquel hombre que cualquier mujer desearía tener, se convirtió en el hombre perfecto… para todos menos para mí.

Me sucumbí en la inconsciencia, un lugar donde mis monstruos no lograrían corromperme. De lo único que estaba consciente eran de esos brazos que se amoldaban a mí, de su cuerpo como escudo, de su aliento rozando mi coronilla, de sus labios por la extensión de mí rostro y nuca.

_El tiempo pasa por nuestros rostros, iluminando el camino, como un haz de luz que va volando, zigzagueando entre el viento… Y así como el tiempo, la vida corre; corre sintiendo la tierra amoldarse en su piel, el viento en sus cabellos, el agua recorrer su cuello y el fuego quemar su garganta… Se va y nunca vuelve, y así es como debe de ser, uno tiene que seguir su camino, perseguir su destino o crearse uno propio, pero jamás debe estancarse en un peldaño, no si este se encuentra agrietado, no si se corrompe con el más dulce aliento…_

Mis ojos poco a poco se fueron abriendo, adaptándose a la poca luz que coexistía en ese lugar. Traté de moverme, pero unos brazos se aferraron a mi cintura, observé mi lado y ahí tendido junto a mí se encontraba el dueño de mis sueños y el héroe de mis pesadillas. Sonreí y sin poder evitarlo recorrí con mis avariciosos dedos su cansado rostro.

Aún era de noche, la oscuridad nos embargaba, recorrí con la vista toda la habitación pero no había seña de Alice ni de Carlisle.

Centré mi vista nuevamente en él, era tan hermoso, me partiría el alma si algo le pasara, jamás me lo perdonaría.

"¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?" repliqué a la nada, con el corazón en mi garganta. "¿Por qué no puedo ser amada? ¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida a tu lado?" era como esperar una respuesta del aire, jamás llegaría.

Mi mano seguía brindándole tenues caricias a Edward mientras el dormía plácidamente a mi costado, rodeándome con sus brazos. "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto? Eres demasiado para mí… soy muy poco para ti" y en ese momento, se podría decir que volví a tomar la decisión más importante de mi vida, la misma que había tomado poco más de cinco años atrás: darle una oportunidad a Edward de vivir, vivir sin mí. Porque el simple hecho de estar cerca de mí lo ponía en peligro, era como sellar su muerte con el diablo, no existiría escapatoria. "Tengo que dejarte ir…" murmuré más para mí que para él. "Jamás me permitiría ser egoísta contigo…" lo quería, quería serlo, pero no podía, no si a cambio de mi felicidad tendría que sacrificar algo tan hermoso, tan perfecto.

Se removió en mis manos, como si presintiera que algo no andaba bien y se despertó; sus ojos me dejaron pasar a su alma, sus manos me dejaron tocar el cielo, su voz me dejó soñar despierta.

"Hey"

"Hey" respondí de vuelta demasiado bajo, para no corromper el momento.

"¿Estás mejor?" asentí con una sonrisa natural. "¿Sabes…? La gente a esta hora duerme" no pude reprimir una risa que se escapó de mis labios.

"Lo siento, el sueño se fue… ¿qué hora es?" no podía moverme de la posición en la que estaba, yo acostada de lado al igual que él, los dos de frente, como amantes… ojalá todas las mañanas despertara así.

"No lo sé…" susurró aún más cerca de mi rostro. "Aún es noche…" su cabeza se acercó solo un poco más, al igual que la mía.

Comenzaba a perder la conexión con todo: con el ruido, con la vista… solo mi tacto estaba presente. La sensación de una corriente eléctrica acrecentar en mí me abarcó. Sólo podía sentir su aliento a la puerta de mis labios, su respiración mezclarse con la mía, su esencia fundirse en mi boca.

Como un magneto, nuestro cuerpos terminaron de unirse, de unirse en un beso, en un tierno beso. Sus manos se aferraron en mis mejillas, mis manos apretaron sus hombros… nuestros labios danzaban, danzaban en el más casto de los besos, un beso lleno de sentimiento, lleno de amor… si tan solo esa boca hubieran corrompido por primera vez mis vírgenes labios, pero no fue así, mis labios ya estaban marchitos… aunque podría jurar que cobraban vida con los suyos, sentía como si por primera vez comprendiera el significado de un beso… era como si fuera mi primer beso.

* * *

**QUIERO AGRADECER SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS Y A USTEDES POR DEJÁRMELOS!...ME HACEN SENTIR SUPER ESPECIAL**

**lunha222 OOPS! mucha maldad xD...y lo que falta, espero no te me asustes!**

**MC-y-EC Gracias por lo que dijiste, me alegra qe te guste la historia :)**

**tany cullen espero no me mates por lo que pasará en el proximo cap, y gracias por siempre dejarme un hermoso review :D**

**Caty Bells se actualiza jueves y domingos :) YEI!**

**gotik pirata gracias por comenzar a leer mi fic **

**Delfina Picco Hermosa gracias por seguirme hasta este hermoso sitio de FF... !**

**N/A: Se me pasó preguntarles lo del cap 13 creo...en el que Bella estaba en el super y se encuentra a Edwrad y a Alice, que antes de eso habló sobre un bebé... no sé si se acuerdan... bueno, sí, Bella estuvo embarazada, más adelante sabrán la historia...**


	17. Chapter 17: Tú salvación, mi perdición

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece**

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución****, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

****Bueno, aquí publicando en lunes, lo sé, la actualización era el domingo, pero no pude... pero aquí está el cap, y bueno ya regresé a la escuela puf! menos tiempo para escribir, la verdad espero no atrasarme, pero eso lo veré conforme las tareas que me irán dejando, estoy en tercero de secundaria aún no lo puedo creer! hehe xD...bueno ya saben actualizo jueves sino hay inconvenientes...nos vemos!

* * *

**16.-Tú salvación, mi perdición**

Edward pov

_La esencia sabor a miel, tus labios y tu dulce piel… bajo la luna, bajo mi sombra, temerosa entre las sábanas… el roce de dos amantes, y un corazón palpitante._

Verla ahí con las estrellas iluminando su blanca piel, rendida a mis labios, a mis manos, era la mejor sensación del mundo. Verla tan temerosa ante un beso, a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido seguía siendo esa niña tímida e inocente de la que yo me enamoré.

Lentamente mis manos descendieron hacia su frágil cintura, en dónde se situaron perfectamente. Sus manos comenzaron a ascender, recorriendo mi rostro.

Después de un tiempo la falta de aire nos hice separarnos. Con respiraciones agitadas y alientos chocantes, nuestros rostros descansaron en el hombro del otro respectivamente.

"Yo…" susurró Bella, aún con mi cabeza escondida en su hombro podía sentir lo caliente de sus mejillas.

"Shh Bella"

"Lo siento" murmuró. No sé qué, pero algo dentro de mí se rompió cuando ella pronunció esas dos palabras. No quería que lo lamentara, no quería que se arrepintiera de ese magnífico beso ¿es qué ella no siente lo mismo que yo?

Levanté un poco enojado mi cabeza y la encaré con la mirada.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¡¿Besarme?!" sus ojos se dirigieron a su regazo, y no sé en qué momento los dos estábamos sentados en la cama, uno frente al otro. "¡Pues no lo hagas! ¡No lo lamentes por favor! ¡Todo menos eso!" mis ojos picaban por lágrimas de coraje y desilusión que querían hacerse presentes, pero no la dejaría verme roto, no.

"Yo no…. No lo lamento" sus labios se movieron tan imperceptibles que se escuchó a penas como un suspiro. "Temo por ti… por…porque yo no soy buena para ti, no lo soy, jamás podré serlo, alejarte de mí es lo mejor que puedes hacer y…" casi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, había un brillo especial en sus ojos como yo sabía que también estaba en los míos. No pude evitar interrumpirla con un beso. Lo necesitaba tanto, la necesitaba tanto… mantenerla entre mis brazos y que no se me escapara era todo un reto, era todo un riesgo, uno que estaba dispuesto a tomar. No quería escuchar más, no quería que se preocupara por mí, quería que lo hiciera por ella, que me dejara cuidarla, que me dejara quedarme a su lado.

Sentí como tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero después me secundó en esta danza de labios, en esta danza de almas ¿es que acaso uno se puede unir a otro con tan solo un beso?

Nos separamos lentamente.

"Tú eres lo que quiero, todo lo que quiero" levanté su barbilla para encontrarme con una profundidad sin nombre. "Eres todo para mí, todo"

"Tú también, pero…" puse un dedo en sus labios para que no siguiera.

"No más peros Bella, déjame… cuidarte, déjame quedarme a tu lado, déjame darte una vida, una que tanto mereces, que yo sé que quieres, no te condenes por favor, no nos condenes"

Una tierna sonrisa se puso en sus labios.

"Jamás te condenaría a ti, jamás…no te preocupes, haré lo correcto" creí escuchado un doble sentido en la última palabra pero… no le tomé importancia, no cuando estaba tan feliz.

"¿Qué te parece si dormimos?" ella pareció pensarlo.

"Sí…" había algo en sus ojos, algo extraño que no supe descifrar y que me causó un escalofrío.

Nos acomodamos nuevamente sobre la cama, con ella en mis brazos, aunque un extraño sentimiento de pérdida se me hacía presente.

Esperé a que ella se durmiera primero, la vi cerrar los ojos y relajar su respiración, hasta entonces yo cerré los míos.

_Tú salvación, mi destrucción, a veces pregunto ¿por qué te conocí? A veces pienso ¿por qué hago esto por ti? Amor, es la respuesta, el amor es la solución a todo… al dolor, a la tristeza, a la soledad, al enojo… lo único que no puede hacer el amor es darle vida a alguien muerto, alguien que dejó a su corazón desangrarse, alguien que renunció a la vida por la de otro, alguien como tú…_

Estaba sucumbido en mi inconsciencia, disfrutando de esta paz que por fin sentía… creía que vivir en plenitud solo se daba cuando morías he ibas al cielo, pero yo ya me sentía en él, aún si en el infierno estuviera con la simple presencia de Bella en él, lo hacían el lugar más maravilloso del mundo.

Mi Bella, ahora sí podía sentir que era mía, no se lo había pedido formalmente, pero las palabras sobraban, si, las palabras sobran cuando con el corazón se habla.

Con ese lindo pensamiento me desemperecé, moví mis manos buscando aquel cálido cuerpo, después de tantear un rato y no sentí nada, la verdad me golpeó cual balde de agua helada: Bella no estaba.

Mis ojos en un repentino acto se abrieron y observaron a mi lado, apenas y se miraba el contorno de su cuerpo marcado entre las sábanas, mi respiración se agito y de nuevo el sentimiento de pérdida se impregnó en lo más hondo de mi corazón.

"Bella…" la llamé con la esperanza de que estuviera en el baño, o en el closet de la habitación, ¡idiota! ¡¿Cómo va a estar en un closet?!

"¡Bella!" al ver que no respondía me temí lo peor… ¡Se fue! ¡Se fue maldita sea! ¡¿A eso se refería con hacer lo correcto?! ¡¿Con abandonarme?! ¡¿Con hacerme sufrir de esta manera?! "Bella…" mi voz se cortó, y corrí al baño, la puerta la abrí de golpe y no había nada ¡NADA!

"Bella…" comencé a sollozar y me sentí impotente, ¿es que mis brazos no son suficientes para retenerte? ¿Es que yo no soy suficiente para ti?

Escuché unos golpeteos en la puerta de mi habitación, pero no abrí, no podía. Los golpes seguían y seguían.

"Edward, ábreme"

"¡Vete Alice! ¡Déjame solo!" olvidé que ella y papá se encontraban en la habitación de al lado.

"¿Edward? ¿Edward, estás bien?"

Comencé a reírme histérico.

"¿Acaso sueno bien Alice?" se escuchó un silencio y unos pasos alejarse. Regresaron, pero ahora se escuchaban más.

"Edward, por favor hijo abre la puerta" era Carlisle, y sonaba preocupado.

"¿No van a dejarme en paz cierto?"

"No, así que es mejor que abras la puerta ahora" dijo la voz chillona de Alice.

Con el alma por los suelos me levanté del piso y caminé a abrirles la puerta.

"¿Contentos? Ya revisaron que estoy vivo, ¿se pueden ir?" Alice hizo caso omiso a lo que dije y entró a la habitación, dio un chequeo a todo el cuarto y se dirigió a mí.

"¿Y Bella?" la simple pronunciación de su nombre me hizo quebrar, una lágrima solitaria bajo por mi mejilla y se encontró en el suelo con mi corazón.

Ante mi silencio ella reaccionó.

"No… no me digas que…"comenzó a negar con su cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, dolía ver a mi hermana así.

"¡Tú!" me apuntó con el dedo. "¡¿Qué le hiciste?!" gritó.

"Alice por favor…"

"¡No papá! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!" salió corriendo de la habitación con Carlisle a sus espaldas.

Y yo… yo me morí en esa habitación, viendo como mi corazón poco a poco perdía el palpitar y se dejaba desangrar.

* * *

**N/A: Por favor no me maten! lo sé lo sé, soy mala por hacer esto, por separarlos, pero necesito hacerlo para ir descubriendo de poco en poco el infierno en el que ha vivido Bella los últimos casi 6 años...pero igual se aceptan de todos, tomates...negativos...quejas...xD**

**Gracias nuevamente por leer...bye :D nos vemos!**

**Cecy YoYis**


	18. Chapter 18:Un vistazo al infierno PART1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece**

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución****, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

MMmm...HOLA! aquí dejando capi, quiero dejar una nota, miren, como ya volví a la escuela, con las tareas, exámenes y bla bla bla... tendré que pasar el día de actualización al **VIERNES, SOLO LOS VIERNES** hasta nuevo aviso, puf! hasta que avance lo suficiente como para volver a la actualización de dos veces por semana, lo sé es más tiempo de espera, pero algunas me comprenderá, quiero agradecer por todos los magníficos reviews dejados y a esas personitas que se molestan en dejármelos GRACIAS!° ahora sí a LEER!

* * *

**17.-Un vistazo al primero de los infiernos (Primera Parte)**

Bella pov

_Las personas están destinadas al cielo o al infierno, es uno el que escoge el lugar a donde tiene que ir, es uno el que escribe su futuro en piedra, es uno quien se condena o se libera, y es uno el que se enamora y deja amarse…_

Sentía esa opresión en mi pecho, esa que no había sentido desde los 12 años, la primera vez que me separé de Edward, pero ahora era más fuerte, más pesada de llevar.

Sentía los rayos del sol quemar mi piel, mi propio infierno en la Tierra, caminaba por la ciudad con los ojos puestos en mí, con sus caras de disgusto y asco, y con esa ambigüedad en sus rostros… yo con mi mirada gacha, no por vergüenza, esa la había perdido hace mucho, sino por asco, asco de mi misma, de lo que era capaz de hacer, rompí el alma del ser al que más amo en la vida, y si bien era por su seguridad, yo no tenía perdón.

Después de caminar bastante, de que los tacones me crearan ampollas en mis tobillos y que el viento creara nudos en mi cabello llegué a donde se supone Felix tendría que esperarme, y ahí estaba… suspiré pesadamente con ganas de regresarme al hotel a los brazos de Edward, a sus labios. Aún no podía creer que me había besado, que lo había besado… ¡él siente lo mismo que yo! Y aunque mi lado egoísta estuviera haciendo una fiesta, el lado razonable y estúpido deseaba que jamás lo hubiera hecho, que jamás sus besos me hubieran tentado, que jamás me hubiera abierto su corazón… porque para salvarlo necesitaría romperlo, aunque más roto que yo, jamás podrá estar.

"Hola… ¿Qué tal la noche, ah?" levantó las cejas sugestivamente.

"Felix…"

"¿Qué hermosa? Sabes… ahora en este momento, tengo ganas de un buen polvo" susurró en mi oído.

"¡Vete al diablo Felix!" enojada me subí al auto azotando la puerta, seguida por Felix que al entrar me tomó del brazo bruscamente y me jaló hacia él.

"Escúchame bien princesa, aquí el que manda entre tú yo, soy yo, y si yo te digo que necesito un polvo… ¿adivina qué? ¡Lo voy a tener!" aplastó sus labios con los míos y comenzó a tocarme por sobre la ropa. Se separó brutalmente de mi boca y me observó con lujuria.

"Ya sé a dónde ir" susurró agitado en mi oreja mientras encendía el carro y lo echaba a andar, yo me sentía devastada y no pude evitar pensar en Edward, mientras las lágrimas se me acumulaban para salir… la suavidad y delicadeza de sus labios, la dulzura con la que él me beso, nada en comparación con Felix y el someter mediante la fuerza.

Paró en un motel de mala muerte y me bajó del carro. Para las recepcionistas de esos lugares era muy común ver prostitutas, así que no se sorprendió verme, ni mis ropas, ni al muy excitado Felix. Me hizo subir las escaleras y al llegar a la habitación me estampó contra la pared mientras metía su mano por debajo de mi falda.

"Por favor Felix no…." Gimoteé.

"Shh, vamos bebé, lo disfrutarás" comenzó a tocarme íntimamente y yo a sollozar más fuerte.

"Cállate…" el volumen de mi voz aumentó. "¡Que te calles!" me pegó con mano dura en el rostro para después aventarme a la cama y posicionarse sobre mí.

"Felix por favor…"

Tomó mi barbilla con sus grandes manos y la apretó haciéndome callar.

"Iba ser que no te doliera tanto princesa, pero ahora ya no lo creo… seré fuerte y contundente, y desearás no haberte rehusado…" y con esto se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

_La piel tan frágil y suave que alguna vez fue, hoy son grietas que se concentran en los lugres vitales… manos, brazos, piernas, boca, ojos… Dolía moverse, duele respirar, no hay capa que contenga al monstruo, y no hay monstruo que no derrumbe escudos, es la cruel naturaleza del débil, que se somete al fuerte._

"¡Levántate! Heidi me acaba de llamar y quiere hablar contigo ahora, así que ¡muévete!"

Yo me hacía ovillo en la cama, con los ojos abiertos, rojos y resecos; mis manos incrustadas sobre mis piernas, abrazándolas; la sábana cubriendo mi cuerpo, mi horrible cuerpo… usado, maltratado, como un lienzo quebrado… utilizado para fines brutales, y desechado una vez destrozado… habían marcas, hematomas, cicatrices sin curar, ¿y a eso se le llama cuerpo? ¿A eso se le llama piel? Eso es basura, me habían convertido en pura basura, si tan solo fuera una serpiente, sería capaz de deshacerme de esta piel y tener una nueva, eliminar cada rastro de maldad en ella y tener una pura, como borrar el pasado…

"¡Que no me oíste! ¡Aún no has aprendido la lección! Yo creo que necesitas otro castigo…"

"No por favor…" murmuré con la voz rota. "Apiádate de mi…"

"¿Piedad?" acercó su rostro al mío. "No existe esa palabra en mi diccionario, prin-ce-sa"

¿Acaso la piedad no va de la mano con cada ser humano?… sentir lástima por otro ¿qué no es parte de nuestra naturaleza?… Pero Felix no se podía denominar ser humano, no con tanta maldad incrustada en lo más recóndito de su alma, a esos seres solo se les puede llamar monstruo.

Llegamos a la casa y Heidi estaba en el comedor con un estofado frente a ella, en otros momentos hubiera muerto por una probada de él, pero ahora, solo quería morir… ¿de qué? Hambre, frío, una bala, un poco de veneno… lo que fuera que terminara con mi miserable vida.

"Ya era hora de que llegaran" dijo Heidi con la boca llena, lo cual me resultó sumamente asqueroso.

"Me voy Heidi… Bella" y con esto Felix se fue, yo me senté en la silla frente a mi _'tía' _esperando ver que era ahora lo que quería de mí.

"Bien… niña, empaca tus cosas, como para dos días… este fin de semana atenderás a un cliente especial" ¡¿Qué había dicho?! Un cliente especial… no es que jamás lo hubiera hecho, claro que ya sabía a qué se refería… pero hace mucho que no me tocaba estar con ningún _'cliente especial'_.

"¡Muévete niña!" chilló. Yo me levanté y me dirigí a mi cuarto, abrí el cajón donde guardaba ese collar, mi corazón.

_'Tu sei l'unico che ho venuto a cuore. Sempre essere la vostra' _me reí con lágrimas en los ojos. Esa frase siempre estuvo en mi cabeza, aún no sabía que significaba, pero… siempre supe que era algo hermoso, tan hermoso como nuestras iniciales juntas en ese hermoso collar, juntos… daría mi vida por estar así con él, pero después de lo que le hice, lo dudaba.

Junté las pocas cosas que tenía, solo serían dos días, además lo menos que querría ese hombre era verme con ropa puesta.

Salí con mi pequeña mochila en el hombro y otra más grande en la mano. Esta vez Santiago era el que me esperaba afuera, fue hasta a mí y tomó mis cosas.

"Bella…" me habló Heidi, volteé y me dirigí a ella.

Comenzó a arreglar mi cabello mientras sonría.

"Pórtate bien, este cliente escucho buenas cosas de ti por eso te pidió por un fin de semana, ya conoces las reglas, Santiago será el que se quedará en la casa, para cuidar que no intentes escapar, el cliente ya está al tanto de todo, se buena quieres…"

"Aprecio demasiado mi vida por eso hago todo esto, pero ya no estoy tan segura Heidi, en algún momento me rendiré y me dejaré matar, solo así podría escapar de esta porquería que se hace llamar vida" quité sus manos de mí y me giré para subirme al auto, ese que me llevaría con otro demonio de este infierno.

* * *

**Cecy YoYis**


	19. Chapter 19:Un vistazo al infierno Part2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece**

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución****, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

WOW! se me hizo eterna la semana, pensé que el viernes no llegaría jaja xD pero aquí está el capi!..yei! jaja xD...Bueno emm...cap intenso, proxima actualizacion el VIERNES ya saben :) nos vemos...y GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! CHILLO DE LA EMOCIÓN JAJA xD **Y UNA COSA MÁS POR FAVOR LES QUIERO PEDIR QUE PASEN A VER MI ONE-SHOT DE REMEBER ME..HABER QUE OPINAN :)**

* * *

**18.-Un vistazo al primero de los infiernos (Segunda Parte)**

Bella pov

Llegamos a la gran casa, cruzamos un portón negro y después de rodear una fuente que se alzaba potente en el centro, llegamos a la entrada principal.

Uno de los sirvientes abrió la puerta, y una vez que me bajé del auto entré a la casa.

La puerta era de madera caoba, con unos adornos tallados estilos de la Edad Media; el piso era del más lujoso mármol, mis tacones resonaban cada vez que hacían contacto con él; en las enormes ventanas caían en finas cascadas, cortinas doradas, con delicados bordes en los extremos superiores.

Un señor de edad mayor, su cabello se tornaba blanco, con facciones cansadas y lujuriosas, sus ojos color miel me devoraban con la mirada, su lengua recorrió los labios de su propia boca, sus manos se tallaron una con la otra antes de llegar hasta donde Santiago y yo nos encontrábamos.

"Bienvenidos, me alegra que _Madame _Heidi haya aceptado mi oferta, veo que me trajo lo que prometió, y no se equivocó para nada, a simple vista eres exquisita" sus un poco arrugadas manos acariciaron mis brazos.

"Claire" una mucama salió de una de las puertas y se acercó a nosotros. "Acompaña al caballero a la habitación de huéspedes"

"Por aquí" murmuró la muchacha emprendiendo camino, cuando doblaron el pasillo el señor se acercó a mi oreja y se aferró a mi cintura con sus manos.

"Mi nombre es William…quiero que lo sepas cuando te corras" su frase me provocó tal asco que sentí ganas de vomitar.

_Las paredes oyen, los muros hablan, las pinturas lloran y el alma calla… Bella era solo una oyente más, solo una muñeca más, no habla, no ve, no siente, solo escucha indicaciones, leves susurros del diablo, dulces cantares de malditas sirenas, el arrullo de negras aguas, y el regocijo del demonio por verla completamente rota._

Viernes.

Mi cuerpo, tendido bocabajo; mis ojos desorbitados; un cuello marcado; una fina sábana enredada en mis piernas, siguiendo un camino hasta cubrir sobre la cadera; una espalda roja, aruñones, hematomas, y una que otra llaga producto de alguna colilla apagada con esa débil capa llamada piel…

Sábado.

Esa habitación, con una cama con doseles, y un enorme espejo, y armario, se había convertido en mi casa, y aún me quedaba un día más y el resto de este… 'Sin ropa, siempre' 'Sobre la cama, siempre' 'Dispuesta, siempre…' Tres normas que debía seguir, siempre… el cuarto tenía un gran baño, con enormes y grandes azulejos cubriendo la pared.

El tal 'William' salió del baño para después recostarse a mi lado.

"Estos días han sido excelentes… es tentador repetirlo otro fin de semana, ¿no lo crees?" no contesté, él sonrió.

"Claire te trajo la comida y no veo que hayas probado bocado, come" demandó.

Me estiré hacia la cómoda, provocando que la sábana resbalara por mi piel dejando al descubierto mis pechos. El señor se acercó a mí, pegándose contra mi espalda.

"Sabes que… olvida la comida y déjame comerte"

Domingo.

Con mis pequeñas cosas y Santiago a mi lado, nos subimos al auto que vino a recogernos. Yo como siempre atrás. Mi rostro se reflejaba en el cristal y detrás de él se podía observar el Seattle de la noche, uno totalmente diferente al del día: drogas, sexo, alcohol… son pocas de las cosas que se esconden detrás de un basurero o dentro de un callejón.

Suspiré pesadamente. Debía de encontrar la forma de volver a los privados y no a las calles, necesitaba mantenerme lejos de Edward, de todos ellos.

El carro se detuvo, la puerta se me abrió y yo bajé rumbo a la casa. Al entrar me fui directamente a mi cuarto, sabía que en cualquier momento Heidi vendría, así que, esa sería mi oportunidad para pedirle no volver a las calles.

Me desvestí para poner un short y una blusa cómoda de tirantes que usaba como pijama.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Heidi con una enorme sonrisa.

"William está muy complacido con tú trabajo niña, de seguro y pide el otro fin de semana" se acercó hasta poner sus asquerosas manos en mi barbilla. "Eres una mina de oro"

"Quita tus sucias manos de mí" musité.

"¡Hay pero qué modales! ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?" se burló.

Yo estaba que echaba humos por cada poro de mi piel, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de mis padres?!

"Tú, no tienes ningún maldito derecho de si quiera pronunciarlos"

"Tienes razón, no se les debe de llamar a los muertos"

"¡Cállate!"

"Tranquila niña, Dios que carácter" alzó las manos al cielo.

"No nombres a Dios estando en el infierno, solo manchas su nombre" murmuré con tono mortal.

"¡Uy! Hoy sí que no es tú día, bueno a lo que iba niña… prepárate que irás a las calles, Félix me dijo que te estaba yendo mejor ahí que en los privados así que te cambiaré para allá"

"¡¿QUÉ?! No… ¡NO! ¡Heidi no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Yo no quiero, NO QUIERO!" grité con lágrimas en los ojos… no… ¿por qué cada vez que intento hacer algo bien por los demás, la vida se empeña en lo contrario?

"¿Y es que alguna vez me ha importado lo que quieres o piensas? ¡Por favor! Déjate de estupideces Bella, esto no es de si quieres o no, pensé que ya lo habías aprendido, creo… creo, que necesitarás que te refresquen la memoria" abrí los ojos como platos, ¡¿Es que esto no podía empeorar?!

"No por favor…" supliqué.

"Los llantos no funcionan conmigo cariño, y lo sabes…. ¡Félix!" llamó.

"Heidi ¡por favor! ¡Soy tu sobrina! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme todo esto?!" le recriminé. Será posible que la sangre se maldiga así misma, que la vena que los une esté gangrenada por tanto odio…

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿CÓMO?! Y todavía tienes el maldito descaro de decírmelo…" la miré con confusión. "Cierto, lo olvidé, sólo eres una maldita mocosa, ¡¿Es que no entiendes nada?! Te odio por tu madre… sí, así de simple, por la estúpida de mi hermana…. Reneé era la perfección andante, siempre Reneé esto, Reneé el otro, ella, ella, ¡ella! ¿Y yo? Morí para todos, para mis padres, para la familia… los hombres, tú madre era una perra"

"¡No te atrevas a llamarla así! Aquí la única perra eres ¡tú!" me pegó una bofetada.

"¿Mi hermana alguna vez te contó sobre cómo conoció a Charlie?" me quedé callada. "Claro, lo sabía… tú madre lo conoció por mí, Charlie era el mejor amigo de un antiguo ex novio mío, de ahí lo conocí, estaba tratando de…digamos conquistarlo hasta que cometí el gran error de llevarlo a casa, ahí, ahí conoció a Reneé y esa idiota me lo robó… no es que lo amara, pero… ¿sabes? Eso no se le hace a la sangre…" ¡¿Qué no qué…?! ¡Ella misma me lo está haciendo a mí! ¡Me está destruyendo! El cómo se conocieron mis padres era lo de menos, en el amor no se escoge, el vivo ejemplo soy yo.

"¿Y qué es lo que me estás haciendo a mí?" pregunté con el corazón roto, con lágrimas agonizantes y el alma desgarrada.

"Lo que te estoy haciendo a ti se llama: venganza" sonrió maliciosamente.

"¡Felix maldita sea! ¡Ven, te estoy hablando!"

Felix entró rápido por la puerta.

"¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?!"

"Lo siento estaba abajo con…"

"¡No quiero saberlo!" chillo Heidi, luego me apuntó a mí. "Llévala, llévatela a que le den un castigo, tú ya sabes cuál"

Sus palabras fueron como navajas a mis oídos, no… todo menos eso… ya era suficiente aguantar cuántas manos tentar tu cuerpo, cuantos labios besar tu piel, cuántas lenguas saborearte, tantas invasiones en más de un sentido a la persona.

"Heidi, no… por…favor…" gimoteé.

Ella se acercó a mi oreja y susurró.

"Esto es solo el comienzo, tú vida está en mis manos, y sólo muerta te dejaré ir…y la muerta, serías tú…"

* * *

**Cecy YoYis**


	20. Chapter 20: La Lección

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece**

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución****, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

LOSÉ, es muy tarde, mi excusa...bueno ya se acercan mis XV! y pues ando como loca con d¿antifaces, vestido, los bailes... y pues cuando me sentaba en la compu era para las tareas y cuando tenía tiempo pues no tenía cabeza la verdad, confieso que solo llevaba una página escrita y ahorita me inspiré y escribí el resto del capítulo, me encantó como quedó sinceramente :) espero les guste, me hicieron muy FELIZ LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON, GRACIAS!

* * *

**19.-La Lección**

_'¡Oh amor poderoso! Que a veces hace de una bestia un hombre, y otras, de un hombre una bestia.'_

_William Shakespeare_

* * *

Edward pov

El viernes fui, me estacioné en la calle contraria a dónde las chicas se ponían, pero no estaba ella… ni el sábado, ni el domingo. Los días pasaron y ni su sombra se percibía por las insólitas calles de Seattle.

La ansiedad y la histeria tornaban mi cuerpo en un negro azabache, en uno muy profundo. Comenzaba a ver las cosas de diferentes tonalidades.

Manejaba hacia el hotel, de nuevo, otra noche más que no la veía; me sentía morir ¿por qué no me dejaba ayudarla? ¿Por qué una criatura tan divina, bajada desde mismo cielo, tenía que vivir en las llamas del infierno? Le pegué al volante con bruta fuerza, tratando de descargar esa furia e impotencia, ¿será que ya jamás la volveré a ver? Mi corazón se contrajo en una dolorosa punzada en solo pensar eso, dolía sólo imaginarlo, una vez que has probado la gloria, no crees soportar lo menos.

Cuando llegué a mi destino, lo más rápido que pude me fui hasta mi habitación.

La puerta fue abierta brutamente por mí, mi padre y mi hermano brincaron del susto, pero luego volvieron a sus actividades, ellos sabían la razón por la cual estaba así: Bella no estaba.

Me senté al borde de la cama y llevé mis manos a mi cabello, aprisionándolo, las ganas de gritar, de que una lluvia apacigüe este fuego que yace en mí, que algo diluya el nudo de mi interior.

"Hijo" levanté la cabeza, con la mente en dos orbes marrones manchados de lágrimas puras. "Ya hablé con Billy, en cuánto arregle unos asuntos en Forks viene para acá" asentí, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro que necesitáramos la ayuda de él, después de todo Bella prefirió entregarse a la tierra y ser tragada por ella.

"Ya verás que aparecerá, de seguro…de seguro hubo algún contratiempo" su mano se posó en mi hombro, levanté aún más mi rostro y lo encaré con coraje en la cara y estrepitosas lágrimas bañando mis mejillas.

"¡Se fue! ¡Ella no quiere nuestra ayuda, carajo! Ya lo dejó más que claro…" bajé levemente el tono de mi voz.

Del otro lado del cuarto, Alice alzó la cabeza algo molesta.

"Entonces por qué aún vas… por qué aún te apareces por allá ¿ah? ¡Tú!" me señaló con el dedo. "Como todos nosotros mantenemos la esperanza de verla otra vez, así que ¡cierra la maldita boca Edward, y ponte a hacer algo! Yo que sé… pero escúchame bien, si te vienes a hacer el mártir aquí, mejor vete a suicidar a otro lado ¡y no estorbes! ¡El tiempo para Bella está contado y tú lo estás agotando aún más!"

Me levanté de un salto y salí del cuarto, necesitaba un respiro.

Salí a las frías calles, con una neblina cubriendo lo indebido y oculto, con las luces haciendo frente a las sombras, con almas rondando en busca de su siguiente víctima. Yo era una de ellas, una víctima más de Seattle, de unos ojos marrones.

_Un paso, otro más, a sólo uno de distancia, sólo uno más te separa de mí; la barrera impuesta entre dos mundos no se puede atravesar, es como si tuviera una fuerza nata, el emplear todo lo que tienes para derribarla no sirve de nada, no si su contraparte la mantiene alzada… ¿por qué no me dejas estar contigo? Suspiro… siento el aliento directo en mi cara, como si la barrera entre ella y yo no estuviera porqué soy la nada, soy la muerte… soy un alma más… una que pena, y está condenada, una que dará todo para mantenerte al margen, hasta la vida, siempre fue así; y la cortina que nos separaba desapareció junto con ella._

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, muchos cerraban sus locales, las puertas de sus casas, y ventanas… y hacían bien, Seattle no era uno de los mejores lugares en la noche, menos si seres desconocidos salen de las sombras para esparcirse por cada lugar oscuro y recóndito, todo para seguir con sus prácticas clandestinas, todo por saciar sus deseos de poder, placer y sangre.

Escucho un chillido, uno de mujer seguido de un _'¡Auxilio!'. _Corro, porque sé que si no llego otra alma pura será destruida, será quemada por las garras del demonio. Llego a un callejón oscuro, hay un hombre salvaje encima de una chica que se encuentra con la espalda pegada a la pared, el hombre devora sin piedad su piel expuesta, y la muchacha solo reza porque esto acabe; en unos de esos segundos en los que estuve observando la desgracia misma, la chica voltea hacia mi dirección: con los ojos derramando sucias lágrimas, con el labial corrido al igual que el delineador, sus ojos proclaman la ayuda misma en sus ojos, una plegaria; y por ese microsegundo me imagino a Bella en su lugar, me imagino sus ojos achocolatados manchados, su boca manchada no solo por la pintura sino por los otros labios que vorazmente se alimentan sobre ellos, como un animal hambriento, me la imagino con sus ropas rasgadas, su cuerpo siendo invadido y su mirada suplicando, eso ojos que solo piden paz, sin importar que en ese momento su única salvación sea la muerte, porque la muerte no es mala, simplemente es un engaño, es un descanso eterno, no dolor, no sentimientos; es como estar en un cuarto blanco, con ropas blancas, y mente en blanco, como dormir y no soñar, sin tener la posibilidad de ir más allá.

El sentimiento de posesión, el de un dueño proclamando lo suyo, como un héroe (si se quiere ver así) que intenta hacerse de _Superman_, salvando frágiles damiselas en peligro y luchando contra villanos con poderes; la única diferencia es que los villanos o demonios de esta vida, son comunes, son simples humanos que dañan su propia carne, su propia sangre, puesto que todos hemos nacido del mismo padre y madre… y la vida es un engaño, te hacen creer que por vivir en casas distintas que por tener dos seres mayores que se hacen llamar _'padres' _ya somos distintos, ya no somos hermanos, ya podemos lastimarnos sin remordimientos, puerto que…. No somos nada…

En cuestión de pasos alcancé al tipo, como garras, anclé mis manos en sus ropas y lo arranqué del cuerpo de la mujer, que al instante, cayó desfallecida en el piso, con la vista desenfocada y una mueca que parecía de alivio. Forcejeamos, un golpe allá, un golpe acá… quedó inconsciente debajo de mis manos, y yo aún seguía arremetiendo golpes a su podrida cara, aún no reaccionaba, tenía la clara imagen de Bella siendo ultrajada y de ella anhelando la muerte.

"Basta…" se escuchó un leve susurro a mis espaldas. "Lo matarás…" y volví a la realidad, miré al tipo, ensangrentado y poco me importaba, miré a la muchacha y ya no miraba más Bella, ahora era esa chica de ojos azules y cabello platinado, que ahora agarraba un color marrón con la tierra.

"¡¿Y qué si lo mato?!" respondí mordazmente, ella trataba de incorporarse, pero sus esfuerzos eran nulos, terminaba siempre en el suelo, como si la gravedad de la tierra la atrajera más a ella que a nadie.

"No puedes…" murmuró como pudo. "Es un hermano más, uno más…" no entendía el significado más ¿un hermano más? ¡Los hermanos no se hacen esto!

"¿Hermano? ¡Este hombre trató de violarte! Y tú… tú dices que es tú hermano..." reproché, ¡¿cómo podía ser tan misericordiosa aún en estas circunstancias?!

"Nuestro hermano…" corrigió. "Adán y Eva, nuestros padres… aún si entre nosotros nos ultrajamos hasta la muerte, somos hermanos, estamos encadenados… u…unos a otros… el perdonar es una virtud, no…es fácil, pe…pero es algo que todos merecemos…" la mujer hablaba con tal convicción que hizo relajar mis músculos tensos, separarme del cuerpo maloliente del hombre y encaminarme hacia ella, la levanté en brazos, era obvio que no podría sostenerse en pie.

"Gracias…"

"Edward…" respondí.

"Anne"

"Te llevaré a un hospital…" ella negó.

"Primero llévame con el Señor, Edward, necesito… necesito darle las gracias…" esta chica era una religiosa, una persona pura e inocente que hasta en los peores momentos siempre mantenía la esperanza, ojalá yo fuera igual.

"¿Las gracias, por qué?"

"Por… por mandarme a un ángel a salvarme…" sonreí, los ángeles no existen pensé, no en este lugar, ya que sus alas logran carbonizarse con las llamas que nacen del centro de esta ciudad, se las queman y ya jamás podrán volar otra vez, convirtiéndose en cuerpos sin alma.

.

.

.

.

**_Anne al llegar a la iglesia murió en brazos de Edward, había recibido un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza, el cual el muchacho de cabellos cobrizos no se enteró hasta después. Murió feliz, puesto que murió entre las suaves alas de un ángel a manos del Señor, además su función en la Tierra había sido cumplida, ella nació con una misión y hoy se finiquitaba la misma: ahora Edward conoce un lugar en el que si es posible de ser feliz, ya ve la luz al final del túnel, ya puede ver el cielo azul oculto entre el humo negro que cubría la ciudad… nubes cargadas de lágrimas por el panorama aquí abajo; Anne le dio una lección a Edward, una que le servirá en un futuro, cuando la muerte lo visite por segunda vez, y no sólo él, sino al amor de su vida también._  
**

* * *

**Billy apareció ¿que opinan?**

**Cecy YoYis**


	21. Chapter 21: Bajo las cicatrices

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece**

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución****, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

PERDON!...debi de haber actualizado el viernes, pero no pude, no pude, no pude...perdón, no tenía el capi, estuve muy ocupada en la semana ya que esta que viene tengo examenes y a parte estoy con otro fic que más adelante les publicaré y espero que se pasen por allá. De ante mano les agradezco mucho sus reviews, ahora sí a leer! CAP LARGO :) Aquí empieza ya bien lo que es el trama de la historia :)

* * *

**20.-Bajo las cicatrices**

La cama ahora se me hacía demasiado grande, demasiado para mi frágil cuerpo, en medio de esta, hecha ovillo, se podía ver que la cama era aún más grande que lo que parecía.

Gemía, el dolor entre mis piernas era insoportable, llevaba ahí tendida un día entero… odiaba los castigos, la última vez que pasó me había jurado que no se repetiría, pero me equivoqué, y esta vez dolió aún más de lo que imaginé.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi estropeado cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza, de sólo recordar esa habitación, y esa cámara. Sollocé aún más fuerte. ¿Cómo existía gente tan insensible al dolor? ¿Es qué no les remueve ni una célula de culpa? Se vive en un mundo callado, nadie grita para romper el silencio, todos cometes actos de omisión, todos vemos pero siempre callamos. Me sentía como un mimo, atrapada en esas cuatro paredes imaginarias y con la incapacidad de hablar, de gritar y expulsar todos los males que con el paso del tiempo había obtenido.

"¡Niña! ¡Levántate! Tienes que arreglarte hoy regresas a las calles, ponte linda ¿quieres?"

No contesté. No me moví.

"Si no mueves tu trasero de ahí pienso llamar a Felix, y cuidadoso no será querida" me estremecí al sentir su aliento chocar con mi cara, es sólo me decía que se había hincado para estar a mi altura.

"Te odio"

Una carcajada salió de su garganta.

"Eso ya lo sé linda…" se quedó callada por unos segundos. "Eres igual a tu madre, liberal… pero yo me encargaré de que no vueles querida, permanecerás en tu linda jaula, encadenada al sufrimiento hasta tu último respiro"

"Ya estoy muerta" murmuré, sabiendo que lo único vivo en mí era mi cuerpo, y aún así lo dudaba, poco a poco veía como moría cada parte de mí… ahora cada pedazo de piel se marchita y pronto terminaré hecha cenizas, sólo esperaba que fuera lo más pronto posible.

"Mientras tu corazón lata y tu cuerpo se vea lindo, me sirves" se levantó en un ágil movimiento y desapareció tras la puerta con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Muere… muere, muere, muere ¿por qué aún sigues latiendo corazón? ¿Por qué te aferras a la vida de esta manera? ¡¿A caso disfrutas de mi dolor… de nuestro dolor?! ¿Te alegra ver como la bestia satisface sus fauces de fiera con nuestra sangre? Las gotas de lágrimas iban en aumento.

Y después de un mortal silencio, me enderecé de golpe con un pensamiento abracando mi mente _'muerte'_.

Abrí uno de los cajones del tocador frente a mí y saqué unos antidepresivos. Tomé una gran cantidad de pastillas y las dirigí a mi boca.

_La muerte es el puerto seguro para todo ser, para toda alma en pena. La muerte es sencilla, y a veces es dulce. Esa tranquilidad tan anhelada sólo se consigue con un cuerpo inerte, la piel fría y un corazón quieto. El descanso eterno es la única salida para la calma completa: no oír, no ver, no escuchar, no sentir… es un estado neutro, es estar en blanco, es abandonar todo lo que amas en vida para dejar espacio a lo que vendrá en la muerte._

A escasos centímetros de mí, detuve mi mano. Mi reflejo se veía en el espejo, tan demacrada… parecía la muerta personificada en persona, pero más allá de eso, vi unos ojos verdes mirándome entristecidos, mi corazón dio un revuelco y en un acto casi involuntario mi mano soltó las pastillas y rápidamente se fue a mis labios, el lugar donde los suyos se posaron.

Lloré no sólo por lo que estuve a punto de hacer, sino porque ni siquiera tuve la suficiente fuerza como para matarme a mí misma, como para acabar con mi propio dolor. Y por otro lado, estaba Edward, no me había reparado en él durante estos días y precisamente en el momento en el que traté de acabar con mi vida se aparece él, mi mente me jugó muy chueco con esa partida.

No sabía que dolía más, si su lejanía o mi dolor físico que día tras día aumentaba.

Escuché pasos acercarse y yo sólo pude esconder las pastillas debajo del tocador de manera apresurada.

"Aún no te arreglas niña… ¡ash! Mandaré a alguien para que venga a ayudarte, sin duda, y con tus ánimos de hoy, terminarás hecha un asco" Heidi se dio la vuelta y al cabo de un tiempo una más de nosotras cruzó la puerta.

"Hola Bella…"

"Hola Chelsea" respondí cortésmente con una sonrisa. Ella me la devolvió.

"Heidi me mandó a asistirte" yo sólo asentí.

Estuvimos hablando cosas banales, sin sentido, hasta que una pregunta de su parte me hizo poner mis sentidos alerta.

"¿Qué es lo que más recuerdas de allá afuera?"

"Disculpa…" no entendía a qué venía su pregunta.

"Si… ya sabes" hizo un movimiento con su mano. "Lo que más añoras de afuera… antes de todo esto supongo que tenías una vida… ¿qué es lo que más extrañas?" ¿Debía contestar? Sin duda podría decir la libertad, pero para ser sinceros lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue la viva imagen de Edward.

"No lo sé… ya… ya no recuerdo lo que es estar detrás de esa puerta, así que… mira, la única vida que conozco es esta, no puedo añorar algo que nunca conocí" parte mentira parte verdad, la cuestión es ¿cuál de todo lo que le dije era la mentira?

"Ah…" y con eso calló y no volvió a hablar hasta que terminó de arreglarme y se despidió antes de irse.

Me miré una vez más; los moretes en mis brazos aún estaban frescos con un color entre verdoso y morado, y no hacía falta ver los de mis muslos, seguro estarían igual o peor.

Dejé un suspiro en el aire, y con eso salí hacia mi destino, me preguntaba ¿él estaría ahí esperándome?

.

.

.

.

El frío era insoportable, más, para la pequeña falta y la blusa escotaba que llevaba; no acababa de llegar cuando a lo lejos, al otro extremo de la calle, vislumbre el volvo plateado, mi corazón dio un revuelco y no pude evitar sonreír negando levemente.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que el copiloto bajó; no era la cabellera cobriza que tanto me gustaba, si no una rubia dorada.

Carlisle escaneó el lugar donde me encontraba hasta que reparó en mí, oculta entre las sombras. Una especia de esperanza adornó sus ojos, y con determinación caminó hacia mí.

Delimitó con Felix lo que tenía que hacer, y luego se dirigió a donde yo estaba.

"Vamos" murmuró.

Yo caminé… lejos, como si de un cliente se tratara, mientras las preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza ¿Por qué habrá venido Carlisle? ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo a Edward? Sofoqué un chillido al pensar en eso.

"No habías estado…" Carlisle rompió el silencio.

Me quedé callada.

"Pensamos que, habías desparecido" hizo una pausa. "Bueno, lo hiciste… aquel día, ¿por qué Bella?" aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para voltear a verme.

"Es complicado"

"No debería decirte esto, pero Edward, estaba… destrozado" esa palabra me hizo sentir la peor persona en el mundo.

"Yo… no quería…" gimoteé. "Era lo mejor Carlisle"

"¿Lo mejor para quién?"

"Para él" expliqué, ¿por qué nadie entendía mis razones?

"Bella, yo siempre te he considerado como una hija, Charlie y yo… éramos muy buenos amigos y cuando él se fue, me prometí cuidarte, pero tú no me lo estás dejando muy fácil" sonreí tristemente.

"Ya me cansé…" murmuré hastiada de dar explicaciones a todos, de ocultar todo lo que mi centro pedía por gritar, me cansé de cargar tanto peso en mi frágil espalda.

"¿De qué?"

"De alejarme… de esconderme… de sufrir…" mi vista yacía perdida en las persona de afuera, caminaban tan tranquilos sin reparar en lo que pasaba en las esquinas de las calles… narcotráfico, prostitución, trata de blancas, venta de órganos, drogadicción… todo ya era tan común, tan simple, que verlo era cosa de todos los días. Los periódicos, artículos y reseñas, estaban más manchados de sangre que de la propia tinta. Hoy se vive a cuestas de otros, es lo única forma de sobrevivir; mientras tu vives, otro aprieta el botón de la muerte, sangre por sangre, vida por vida.

"Pronto verás que eso cambiará" volteé a ver a Carlisle con esperanza por primera vez en casi 6 años.

"Jamás se hubieran rendido ¿cierto?" pregunté.

Carlisle sonrió paternalmente.

"No"

.

.

.

.

El ascensor no estaba de mi parte, sentía que se movía más rápido de lo que debería, mi labio inferior casi moría aplastado por mis dientes, estaba nerviosa.

Ese sonido que te dice: _'llegamos' _ se presenció. Indecisa salí del elevador y esperé a Carlisle.

Caminamos el ya conocido pasillo hacia la habitación. Nos detuvimos y el hombre a mi lado me dio una cálida sonrisa.

"Todo estará bien hija, lo prometo" su expresión me recordó tanto a mi padre, que no pude evitar asentir con ojos llorosos.

La puerta fue abierta…

_Las promesas, son simples palabras, palabras que carecen de significado. El que decidió decir que un conjunto de palabras solemnes se llamarían promesas, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Las promesas, son falsas esperanzas, una hipocresía; no fueron hechas para ser cumplidas, fueron hechas para dar alas a algo y luego quitárselas de golpe, fueron hechas para dañar. Esas simples palabras no son más que errores ortográficos, porque el decir 'lo prometo' en realidad dice 'no estoy seguro', te lo dicen para que creas, prometer son dudas. Jurar, es asegurar, un puerto seguro; prometer, es no saber, un desliz._

Entré insegura a la habitación, no había nadie, aún.

"Yo… necesito hace runa llamada Bella, vuelvo enseguida" asentí.

Me senté en la cama y recorrí con mis dedos la suavidad de la colcha, esa que me había arropado en es beso, en esa conexión pacífica y placentera, en ese juego de almas.

Un ruido en el baño hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, ya que, después del ruido extraño de algo tocar el suelo, se escuchó una serie de maldiciones de la voz que me atormentaba todas mis noches y días.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y su viva imagen apareció. No era como la recordaba, esta estaba un poco desalineada y su barba había crecido. Se quedó estático en su lugar al verme, bajé mi vista a mi regazo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, me sentía mal y avergonzada.

"¡Bella!" unos brazos me rodearon en un segundo, y de pronto me vi apretada aun pecho con su barbilla descansando en mi cabeza.

Se tensó y se apartó de mí.

"Lo siento…" murmuró tratando de alejarse, pero lo detuve, ya habíamos tenido suficiente los dos, demasiadas separaciones y siempre era lo mismo, siempre volvíamos a estar juntos ¿eso era bueno o malo?

"No…" enfoqué sus ojos con los míos. "Por favor, no…" y lo hizo, no se apartó, al contrario, se acomodó a un lado de mi conmigo en su regazo.

"Edward… yo, lo… lo siento, no debí, no debí irme así… pero, era lo mejor, lo mejor para ti, pero ya… a me cansé" el pasaba sus manos por mis cabellos tranquilizadoramente.

"Lo mejor para mí, es estar contigo, tenerte en mis brazos así… así como ahora, segura, bajo mi cuidado… no me apartes, no lo hagas…" su voz se quebró. "Por favor, ya no lo hagas… no creo, no creo poder aguantar más"

Volteé a verlo, me lo encontré con lágrimas en sus ojos y eso me partió mi ya machucado corazón.

"Ya no… ya no…" murmuré más para mí misma. "No tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, no otra vez"

El sonrió como jamás lo había visto, con esperanza en la mirada, con el corazón a punto de explotar, con su alma arropándome.

"Te tengo una sorpresa" susurró.

Abrí los ojos.

"¿Sorpresa?"

"Sí…" su sonrisa aumentó. "Espero, te guste… solo espérame aquí un momento" tomó su celular y salió de la habitación, mientras yo no paraba de sonreír, todo esto era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. El verlo, el sentir eso cálido otra vez, el saber que no estaba sola, que nunca lo estuve. Feliz, de ver la luz al fin, de tenerla al alcance de mis manos, aunque aún no pueda ir hacia ella, la tenía en mis manos.

Edward entró seguido por Alice.

"¿Alice? ¿Esa es mi sorpresa?" pregunté con ironía.

"No tontita" negó Alice con una sonrisa. "Esta es tu sorpresa" terminó de abrir la puerta a la par y tras ella, entraron…

_Nunca se está solo, nunca se está abandonado. Se dice que somos huérfanos cuando no hay nadie quien vele por nosotros, el concepto es erróneo, porque siempre tenemos a alguien… una: a nosotros mismos, tal vez seamos los únicos que nunca nos abandonaremos; dos: siempre hay un angelito velando por nosotros, un alma pura que se condena a la Tierra solo por nosotros, nuestros pecado queman sus alas, pero aún así permanece aquí. _

_Los amigos por ejemplo, son el ejemplo más claro de que no se está solo, que a pesar de los tiempos, años, obstáculos… siempre están ahí, si desaparecen… reaparecen cuando más los necesitas; cuando los llamas, sin dudarlo vienen. Dan su vida por la tuya, porque tú eres parte de ella, porque eres su todo._

Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett entraron por esa puerta con la vista puesta en mí. La primera en acercarse fue Rose con lágrimas en sus ojos; me abrazó fuertemente recorriendo con sus finas manos mi rostro, que hay que agregar, estaba mojado por mi llanto que me estaba atacando en estos momentos.

No lo creía, no quería creerlo, ellos estaban aquí, no sé si llorar de tristeza o alegría, tal vez ambas, porque el que ellos estuvieran aquí solo los pondría en el peligro que yo intenté alejarlos.

"Bella, oh Bella" lloriqueó.

"Rose…" mi voz sonó ahogada. No separamos y se hizo a un lado para dar paso al mastodonte de Emmett.

"¡Bellita!" chilló. Me alzó en el aire con un poco de rudeza presionando en el proceso mis glúteos, los cuales, se encontraban lastimados y muy adoloridos.

"¡Ay!" ahogué un gemido de dolor. Él se tensó y enseguida me bajó.

Al momento se encontraba Edward a mi lado cubriéndome protectoramente tomando mis manos.

"¿Estás bien?"

Tragué en seco, solo asentí. Temía que si abría la boca más dolor saliera de ella.

"Yo lo siento… nos dijeron lo que te pasó y yo no tuve cuidado" Emmett se miraba apenado, pero con furia en los ojos, al igual que cada uno de los que estaban aquí presentes, temblé.

"Creo que lo mejor será que Emmett te revise" abrí los ojos como platos. "Él es médico, y tú necesitas uno Bella, por favor" negué.

"No Edward, no quiero…" más lágrimas salían en tan sólo imaginar a ellos viendo mi destruido cuerpo.

"Por favor, por mi" y no pude negarme, no cuando me lo pedía así.

"Está bien…" todos salieron de la habitación callados, a excepción de Emmett y yo que nos quedamos dentro.

Edward se volvió antes de irse.

"Estaremos en la habitación continua con Carlisle y Esme"

"¿Esme está aquí?" pregunté con miedo, era obvio que la extrañaba, y mucho, siempre fue como una madre para mí, pero por la misma razón temía que ella también estuviera expuesta al peligro que conllevaba yo.

"Sí… ella, quiere verte, pero le dije que después de que Emmett te revise" asentí con una sonrisa que no pude evitar.

"La extraño…"

"Ella también Bella" me devolvió la sonrisa y salió.

Dejándome sola con Emmett.

Ahora sí, era el momento de que todos vieran a la muñeca en la que me he convertido. Una, completamente rota.

* * *

**Cecy YoYis**


	22. Chapter 22: Lo que tus ojos no deben ver

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece**

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución****, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

Hola! Primero que nada, y como escritora les pido disculpas. La verdad la semana pasada (esta que acaba de pasar no, la pasada) me enfermé, estuve horriblemente enferma y no podía sentarme a una computadora a escribir. Luego tuve mi periodo de exámenes y por último la lluvia me ATACA! así que estas 2 semanas no han sido mis favoritas, pero aún así siempre con una sonrisa andante xD, nimodo siempre hay que sonreirle a la vida :) Pero sana y salva, aliviada y con un mar afuera de mi casa les dejo el cap 21 de Muñeca Rota y espero me dejen un hermoso review porque en serio no importa si tiene 2 palabras, con tan solo dejármelo me hacen sentir que hago bien mi trabajo de otro modo no puedo saber... bueno con esto arreglado las dejo para que lean.

* * *

**21.-Lo que tus ojos no deben ver**

Edward pov

Respiré profundamente recargado en la puerta de la habitación, al fin lo había logrado, al fin había podido derribar aunque sea un poco esa barrera que Bella interpuso entre nosotros. Sonreí.

"Ya tórtolo, que tu pastel ya llegó" volteé a ver a Alice sonriendo, ella con sus ojos llorosos tomó mi mano y me hizo abrazarla.

"Gracias por encontrarla Edward" murmuró sobre mi pecho, yo sabía a quién se refería.

"Yo no la hallé Alice, ella me encontró a mí"

Entramos a la habitación continua, Rosalie reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano Jasper, cansada, recostada en el pequeño sillón que tenía el cuarto.

"¿Te encuentras bien Rose?" pregunté.

Ella, quien en esos momentos tenía los ojos cerrados lo abrió.

"Sí, es solo que esto ha sido muy duro, Bella, la estúpida y loca de su tía, no quiero ni pensar por lo que la ha hecho pasar" susurró aún más bajo.

"Yo… he visto marcas…" murmuré mientras sacaba el pastel del empaque en el que estaba envuelto. Este pastel era el preferido de Bella y mío, por eso había pedido a Carlisle que comprara uno.

"¿Marcas?" dijeron al unísono Alice, Jasper y Rosalie.

"Sí, varios moretones… y quemaduras en la piel de sus brazos… no quiero ni saber que hay más adentro…" mi voz se ahogó al final.

"Emmett la sanará" dijo segura Rosalie. "Lo sé, porque siempre la quiso como una hermana, y porque él es el mejor"

"No me cabe la menor duda" respondí.

Pasó el tiempo mientras yo partía el pastel y Alice al igual que Rosalie dormían una pequeña siesta a lado de Jasper.

Nuestros padres habían alquilado otra habitación, en la que ahora de seguro estaban.

Un suave golpeteo irrumpió, seguido del cual Emmett apareció abriendo levemente la puerta.

"Edward puedes venir un segundo" su voz al igual que su mirada eran serias, como la de un profesional, esa seriedad me asustaba, más cuando se trataba de Bella.

Salí al pasillo que conectaba a todas las habitaciones.

"¿Cómo está?" fue lo primero que pregunté.

"No sé como decírtelo…"

"¿A qué te refieres? Le…le…pasó algo malo"

"No, es sólo que" tomó mis hombros con sus manos. "Sólo me dejó revisarla superficialmente, pero lo que encontré" su voz se atragantó y su cara se contrajo. "Ha sido drogada, quemada, golpeada, tiene aruñones en la zona de la espalda, y las piernas se encuentran en igual o peor estados… pero sus muslos, ¡Dios! Hicieron una escoria con ella, estaban rasgados con muchas cicatrices…"

No sé en qué momento, pero mi pecho había comenzado a gruñir.

"Cálmate por favor, ella te necesita ahora, no habló más de lo necesario conmigo, no me ha contado nada, pero… estoy seguro de que te necesita" yo sólo asentí tragándome todo el coraje que llevaba dentro.

Después de respirar varias veces, de depurarme internamente, entré…

_Con un beso, cada cicatriz sanaré… Con un aliento, cada herida cerraré… Con una caricia, tu corazón recompondré… Con un abrazo, mi vida te daré. Sólo déjame amarte, quererte y adorarte; déjame compartirte al mundo y encerrarte al mío, déjame volar contigo, alcanzar los cielos con las puntas de los dedos. Déjame sacar a esa paloma de entre las llamas, y hacer de las llamas una blanca paloma._

"¿Bella?" una figura pequeña estaba arrinconada a un lado de la cama, con sus piernas pegadas a su cuerpo, meciéndose en busca de una escapatoria al dolor.

Sus orbes se alzaron en busca de contacto, y ahí estaban, desgarradoras lágrimas manchando a mi hermoso ángel, tristes pedazos de ángel que hoy se echan al aire.

Me acerqué a ella, y entre mis brazos la acobijé, la acomodo en mi regazo y murmuro una nana. Una melodía compuesta hace años en noches de soledad, donde su recuerdo era lo único cálido de entre tanta frialdad.

"Shh…" soltó aún más el llanto. "Estoy aquí, estoy contigo, nada te pasará, nada malo te volverá a pasar, solo es cuestión de tiempo para irnos… solo tiempo"

"Espe…ré tanto" murmuró. "Te esperé… tanto"

_Con mi canto volarás… cuando me necesites ahí estaré… sólo déjate llevar a un lugar donde te pueda amar._

Había conseguido que dejara de llorar, ahora estábamos entrando a la otra habitación.

Todos nos recibieron con una sonrisa sincera, Bella entró tímida entre mis brazos con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Yo sabía lo que sentía, sabía que la amaba, y no deseaba más que otra cosa que pasar mi vida con ella, pero ella aún no estaba lista, no, hasta que sanara completamente, y yo, me encargaría de eso.

Fui a la pequeña mesa de la habitación y vi como se sentaba en una de las sillas.

Saqué unos cubiertos y platos desechables, Bella me miraba tanto maravillada como ¿feliz?

"¿Pastel?" preguntó divertida.

"Si…" respondí con un chillido de niño pequeño, ella soltó una pequeña risilla, la cual me cantó al oído, hace cuanto que no escuchaba tal melodía.

Mientras le servía una rebanada ella me miraba iluminada.

"¿Qué?" pregunto.

"Es… ¿chocolate?" preguntó como una niña frente a un algodón de azúcar tan tentativo como la manzana de la discordia.

"Pastel de chocolate" corregí.

"Ese es mi…"

"Tú favorito" completé.

Sonrió ampliamente. Giré mi vista hacia mis expectantes y veo como todos sonríen ante la más dulce de las escenas.

"Nuestro…" murmuró.

"Si… chocolate por dentro…"

"Chocolate por fuera" terminó ella.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, con la mima delicadeza que la caracteriza, delineó el trozo de pastel con el tenedor hasta obtener un poco de betún, el cual se lo llevó a su boca saboreándolo.

"Está delicioso…" su sonrisa se amplió cuando le serví un poco más.

Todos terminamos comiendo un poco hasta que Bella rompió el silencio, en ese entonces Ella y yo estábamos sentados en la cama y los demás en las sillas del la mesa.

"Quisiera… quisiera ver a Esme" su mirada estaba gacha y sus mejillas teñidas en un lindo rojo.

Alcé con mi mano su mentón y con una sonrisa le respondo.

"Claro…" la tomé de la mano y entrelacé mis dedos. Sus ojos enseguida me buscaron, primero repararon en mis orbes luego bajaron a nuestras manos y nuevamente a mis ojos, sonrió aún más si era posible.

Salimos y después de recorrer unas cuatro habitaciones más del piso, reparamos en una, llamé a la puerta.

Mi papá fue el que me abrió y al ver a Bella a mi lado, abrió enseguida la puerta dejándonos pasar. Esme estaba sentada en la cama, espaldas a nosotros sacándose los tacones.

"¿Esme?" Bella habló tan quedamente que por un momento pensé que mamá no había escuchado, pero después de varios segundos, giró su rostro, dándole paso a un brillo celestial y el más hermoso que había visto, ese que se había perdido el día en el que mi pequeña se fue.

"Oh Bella… ¡Bella!" descalza, mamá se paró y cubrió esa distancia tomando a Bella en sus brazos estrechándola, sollozaba fuerte y sus manos aprisionaban a mi amor maternalmente.

"Te extrañé tanto" exclamó mi madre tomándola por las mejillas.

"Yo también…" Bella le acarició el dorso de la mano mientras sonreía.

"Mi niña, mi dulce niña, mi hija…" los ojitos de mi ángel se iluminaron y aguaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Tú hija?"

"Siempre…" determinó Esme abrazándola de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

Tiempo había pasado… Compré un departamento en la ciudad para mí solo, bueno, para Bella y para mí.

Mi hermana, Jasper, Emmett y Rose alquilaron otro, y mis padres también. Se podría decir que nos mudamos temporalmente, nadie quería separarse de ella. Era como si fuera un imán y a todos nos atrajera. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba nuestro apoyo, nuestro cuidado.

Ahora me dirigía a _La Cafetiere _pasando por el muelle.

Entré a la misma y lo vi, sentado con en la última mesa comiendo una hamburguesa con papas.

"Hola James"

* * *

**Cecy YoYis**


	23. Chapter 23:Abriendo la Caja de Pandora I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece**

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución****, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

3 semanas, dolió dejarlas, pero más me dolieron los días y las horas de las mismas. Me disculpo, me ausenté por motivos personales, cabe aclarar que esta historia surgió de algo que a mí me pasó, no de la magnitud en la que aquí se presenta, pero tiene su historia... digamos que lo creía olvidado pero no, todo fue bastante rápido y doloroso que bueno cuando menos lo pensé el pasado me alcanzó y me sumí en una depresión... a parte se juntaron mis examenes y una semana de puros proyectos..no fueron los mejores días de mi vida, lo peor de todo era fingir, fingir que no tenía nada y que estaba bien... aunque la gente cercana a mí se dio cuenta de que estaba diferente, no indagaron mucho en el tema, lo cual agradecí... se puede decir que estoy parcialmente bien... me tomé un día entero a este capítulo por el deber y compromiso que tengo con el arte de escribir y con ustedes... les pido una disculpa a todas (os) y espero a pesar de mi ausencia sigan leyéndome ya que bueno sus reviews son como el alimento a mi imaginación, es lo que más me llena en estos momentos :) este cap es la mitad del uno de los más fuertes de la historia, la segunda parte es el clímax así que bueno recuerden: **mente abierta, y esten MUY atentas a CADA UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES porque tienen su historia cada uno..**

****NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAP! :)

* * *

**22.-Abriendo la Caja de Pandora (¿Qué hay de tus monstruos? Primera Parte)**

_Ilusión… definición: mentira cruel, sarnosa, hipocresía pura… única fuente de esperanza, única fuente de futuro, lo único bueno y malo, lo suficiente como para destrozarte o para sanarte. Es igual al amor, lo único capaz de destruirte… _

Bella pov

Había pasado ya una semana. Era rutina irme con Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett o con Edward todas las noches… habían conseguido credenciales falsas con un tal J. Jenks no quisieron indagar mucho en el tema, y para ser sinceros yo tampoco. Contaba los días esperando a que llegara el tiempo justo para decir mi patética, y rota vida.

Tragué en seco.

Terminé de maquillar algunos golpes de mis brazos, por más que Edward lo intentara, él no podía protegerme durante el día. Era curioso, pero me sentía más protegida en el cobijo de la noche, que en la jaula de la mañana.

Tocaron a la puerta.

"¿Se puede?" la voz de Chelsea se escuchó mientras se abría la puerta.

"Sí, claro, pasa"

Terminó de entrar con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Pasaba por aquí y quise saludarte… hace rato que no hablábamos" retorcía sus manos.

"Lo sé… perdón pero he estado un poco… indispuesta" fruncí el seño.

"Claro… Felix puede ser muy cabrón cuando se lo propone" negué con la cabeza.

"No me refería a él, aunque en parte tiene algo que ver, yo hablaba de la maldita de Heidi" su nombre en mis labios quemaba, como si una cobra ensartara sus dientes cada vez que la mencionaba.

"¡NO LE LLAMES ASÍ!" su voz destilaba veneno y coraje. La actitud de Chelsea me desconcertó tanto que tuve que retroceder para asimilar el impacto de sus palabras. Y como sí se hubiera percatado de lo que dijo, se llevó las manos a la boca cubriéndosela.

"Lo siento… yo no quería…" se disculpó. "Es sólo que… perdón" corrió, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Por mi mente solo un pensamiento vagaba: ¿Chelsea tendría algo que ver con mi tía?

.

.

.

.

_Palabras, hechas para dañar y adorar, hechas con el veneno de la ofensa y purificadas con el perdón. Cada letra contiene cierta información inválida, unidas, contienen un significado oculto. Escarbar en ellas se vuelve tan imposible como buscar huellas en el mar. _

_Nada se dice en vano… ¿cuántas veces ignoramos lo que está frente a nosotros? Una verdad traslúcida cruza nuestras fronteras y nosotros la traspasamos sin problemas. ¿Por qué no abrir los ojos y ya? ¿Por qué hay que esperar la destrucción para actuar? La palabra 'tarde' no tuviera validez si esto se actuara a tiempo, si nosotros abriéramos los ojos a tiempo._

.

.

.

.

Esperaba a Edward o a Carlisle, o a alguno de los chicos, pero jamás me esperé esto. El volvo plateado que tanto conocía se estacionó al otro extremo de la calle, pero de él no bajo mi caballero andante, no, bajó un chico de cabello rubio agarrado en una coleta con los ojos azules. Mi corazón se detuvo ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Quién era él, y porqué tenía su carro?

Se acercó directamente a Felix y al realizar todo el procedimiento se dirigió a mí. "Vamos" apenas y capté su murmullo. Estaba tan impactada que no me moví de mi lugar, Felix lo noto (grave error), se me acercó y tomando mi brazo con brusquedad me hizo caminar, pegó su boca a mi oreja.

"¡Muévete!" me soltó, y hubiera caído de no ser por el chico de la coleta, su mirada era fría, pero no conmigo, sino con Felix.

"Cuidado como la tratas… pagué por ella tal cual está así que no le pongas un dedo encima mientras sea mía" dijo con tono mortal, haciéndome temblar, Felix, a juzgar por su cara, se quedó sin habla. El chico de la coleta me ayudó a levantarme y nos fuimos al carro.

Ya en el carro, se entabló un silencio incómodo.

¿Temblaba?

Sí, así era, no sé en qué momento, pero lo hacía.

"Tranquila…" susurró. "Soy James" no respondí, por lo que él soltó una carcajada. "Hey, hey, no te voy a ser daño… soy un amigo de Edward" me relajé un poco al escuchar el nombre de mi Edward.

"¿Por qué él no vino?" pregunto con un hilo de voz.

"Bueno él…" se rascó la cabeza. "Digamos que él pidió mi ayuda, y yo se la concedí…" sonrió. "Él y yo somos muy buenos amigos, el me ha hablado mucho de ti ¿sabes?" eso me dejó sorprendida, ¿acaso este güero sabía más de lo que yo creía?

"¿De mi?" mi tono era de sorpresa, y no era para menos, estaba confundida en más de mil formas, con cada palabra que él decía mil preguntas más se formaban en mi cabeza ¿Cómo encontrar tiempo suficiente para responderlas, si tiempo, era lo que yo, menos tenía?

Asintió.

"Casi seis años conociéndolo y no ha habido día en que no vea tu nombre escrito en su frente o dicho por su boca" Edward… mi Edward siempre me tuvo presente, jamás me olvidó. Era una sensación indescriptible que me hacía querer llorar y gritar a la vez, pensar que tantos años de tortura, tal vez valdrían la pena, porque al final la recompensa terminaría por empañar esos malos recuerdos y experiencias, y con eso, le daría el último paso para la felicidad completa.

"Sufrió Bella…" ni siquiera tomé en cuenta que ya sabía mi nombre, solo me enfoqué en la palabra _'sufrió', _dolió escuchar eso, como si a mí misma me lo hubiera hecho, como si yo misma lo sintiera ¿Le afectó tanto mi ida? Si al menos, si al menos supiera lo que me dolió dejarlo sabiendo lo que me reparaba el futuro, sabiendo que tal vez ni su nombre lo volvería a escuchar… no había posibilidades de encontrarlo de nuevo, más ahí está el destino, jugando con nosotros, con sus peones, realizando jugadas y llevándonos a una montaña rusa, una que baja y sube, que tiene desniveles, esa que te muestra los baches y abolladuras de tu vida, esa que te enseña lo bueno que hay en ti y la fortaleza de tu interior… esa, que en cualquier momento te puede tirar en un barranco sin fondo, o en las cristalinas agua del mar, un lugar, donde al menos el abrigo de las olas sofocaran tu cruel existencia.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y él hizo algo que no me esperé.

Tocó mi mano de forma reconfortante.

"Tranquila… ahora está más que feliz ¿ah?

Asentí.

"Gracias…" traté de recomponerme y no mostrar esa debilidad que siempre se encargaba de destruirme.

"Créeme, no tienes nada de que agradecer…"

"Sí, si lo tengo… vales mucho ¿sabes?"

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y luego soltó una carcajada.

"Ok, dile eso a mi novia…"

"Ella es muy afortunada… como yo lo soy al tener a Edward" esto último lo dije en apenas un soplido, uno que sólo yo alcancé a escuchar.

Dirigí mi atención hacia la carretera y conforme el tiempo transcurría una majestuosa casa se alzó ante nuestros ojos.

Antes de que pudiera decir siquiera una palabra James ya me había contestado.

"Es de mi padre, lo sé, es grande, pero era justo lo que Edward necesitaba… así todos podrán estar en el mismo lugar, todos te quieren allá ¿a que sí? Los Cullen son unas personas excepcionales…"

"Lo sé" agaché la cabeza y gruesas lágrimas corrían libres buscando calma.

Unos dedos muy finos levantaron mi mentón y me sonrió.

"No llores, Edward me matará si te ve llegar así" sonrió. "No sé por qué eres lo que eres, y no te juzgo pero… si hay algo bueno que debes hacer, es aceptar su ayuda, yo sé lo que te digo por experiencia" ¿experiencia? ¿Cuántos secretos una persona es capaz de guardar? La respuesta es: hasta que tu corazón deja de palpitar…

La duda era como segunda piel en mi rostro.

"Antes de conocer a Edward yo… digamos que estaba en drogas y de más… una vez estuve al borde de la muerte, de no ser por Edward y Carlisle yo no estuviera aquí, Esme, su madre, fue como una para mí, ya que la mía murió al darme a luz, me brindó ese cariño que tuve ausente tantos años de mi vida, hasta lo creía indispensable, pero cuando ella me lo mostró supe que siempre fue lo que más anhelé… luego conocí a Victoria y se puede decir que me completé al fin… Bella, deja que te ayuden, deja que te saquen de esto, tal vez no tengo todas las piezas del rompecabezas, se el fin no el principio de la historia, pero sé que lo mejor que puede hacer es dejarte ayudar… es de masoquistas quedarse en esta porquería de vida Bella, no sufras más, no hagas que sufran más"

"Todo fue por ellos… todo…" las emociones erizaban mi piel se arremolinaban en mi contraído corazón, la nariz me picaba, los ojos me ardían, todo era como revivirlo nuevamente. "Desde los 12… tener que abandonarlo todo por salvar a quien más amas… supongo que mi destino estaba descrito desde que mis padres murieron aquella vez, desde entonces todo fue dolor…"

"¿Hasta hoy?"

"Hasta hoy" le regalé una sonrisa cálida.

"Vamos" no me había dado cuenta pero ya estábamos frente a la enorme casa, de un color arena con ventanales enormes enmarcados en color dorado, la puerta consistía en un enorme cristal en el centro, como un reflejo, para que cuando la gente llegara viera su propia alma, notara que es lo que los demás ven en ella.

Abrió la puerta y no pude apreciar el interior de la enorme estancia ya que unos brazos totalmente reconocibles me rodearon.

"Te extrañé…" sus palabras no solo descolocaron mi mente sino chocaron en mi cuello, su cabeza yacía escondida ahí.

Le devolví el abrazo lo mejor posible… aún no podía hacerlo bien, hace como dos días digamos que había tenido un 'incidente', la parte de mis caderas me dolía, marcas moradas y verdes no dejaban rastro de piel, y eso, era cosa de todos los días.

Cuando se separó, logró ver un deje de dolor en mi rostro.

"¿Qué te pasa?" alarmado comenzó a tentar partes de mi cuerpo buscando indicios de que algo no estaba bien.

"Nada…" el ahogo al final de la palabra hizo las cosas más difíciles.

Sus manos al pasar rozando esa parte tan marchitada de mí, ocasiono una fricción dolorosa, que no pude evitar soltar el jadeo y por instinto mis manos se fueron hacia ese lugar, tratando de mantenerme en un mismo plano.

"¿Qué demonios….?" Levantó mi blusa sin dejarme si quiera impedirlo, sollocé aún más cuando escuché el rugido salir de su pecho.

"¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡¿Por qué…?!" sus manos habían acunado mis mejillas pero luego bajaron despacio rodeándome y con sumo cuidado me alzó en vuelo en sus brazos, cargándome como cargaría un esposo a su mujer en la noche de bodas.

Me recostó sobre una mullida almohada, mi cuerpo agradeció tal suavidad y ternura.

Se hincó frente a mí y tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

"Nadie jamás te volverá a hacer daño, nadie, no mientras te cuide, no mientras me tengas aquí a tu lado… así tenga que cruzar miles desiertos tú estarás a salvo, ha llegado la hora de cumplir mi promesa de hace años…"

Un reencuentro con el pasado, como una película vieja, se reprodujo en mi cabeza, volando hasta aquella plática, aquella promesa que quedó suspendida en el aire esperando el momento para ser cumplida.

.

.

.

.

_"Bella, no quiero que estés triste" dijo mientras se acercaba y me hacía frente._

_"No estoy triste" mentí. En las mentiras yo, era realmente patética, no servía para mentir y menos con lo intuitivo que era Edward._

_"Bella…" me regañó, se acercó un paso más. "Puedo verlo en tus ojos, estás sufriendo" me dijo con dolor cargado en su voz. Yo no sabía que contestar, abrí la boca para después cerrarla sin emitir sonido._

_Como vio que yo no hablaba lo hizo él._

_"Yo… yo no quiero que sufras" me dijo muy apesumbrado._

_"Yo tampoco quiero sufrir" dije resignada._

_"Entonces no lo hagas" me dijo acortando la distancia que nos separaba, ahora lo hacían tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros._

_"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo dejar de sufrir por algo que amaba y ya no lo tengo? ¡¿Cómo?!" dije más para mí misma que para él._

_"No losé" susurró resignando. "Pero déjame ayudarte, déjame ser parte de tu vida ahora…" esas palabras empezaron a darme alas y demasiadas esperanzas que sí no podía controlarlas acabarían por destruir lo poco que quedaba de mí. "Déjame…" se quedó así por unos segundos como debatiéndose entre sí decir algo o no. "Déjame ser tu amigo, hermano o…"_

_"¿O?" presioné._

_"O lo que necesites" terminó por decir, no era lo que yo quería escuchar pero era algo._

_"Gracias" dije mientras lo abrazaba. "Ahora y siempre serás parte de mi vida" le dije al oído. Él solo sonrió._

_"Y tú de la mía"_

.

.

.

.

Desperté anonada, y un poco agitada, el sueño anterior revolvió mi estómago, aún lo recordaba, aún lo sentía…podía ver pasar por mis pupilas aquellas imágenes aterradoras.

_Edward yacido en el suelo manchado de sangre, sangre de él… Heidi parada a un lado de él con un cuchillo sonriendo… Edward muriendo…_

Mi estómago no lo soportó más y tuve que ir corriendo a la puerta frente a mí (sólo rogaba que ese fuera el baño, y así fue).

Unas frágiles y maternales manos sobaron mi espalda a los minutos de estar encorvada por las arcadas que acababa de dar, volteé y vi a Esme con gesto preocupado.

"¿Estás bien cariño?" asentí.

Lavé mi boca y me senté nuevamente en la enorme cama, viéndola bien, el cobertor era de un azul rey con tocados blancos y dorados, los doseles sobresalían altivos, una gran obra de arte. Esme se sentó a lado mío.

"Ya me platicaron todo… bueno, sólo lo que has dicho…" bajé la mirada. "Todo estará bien cariño… pero no es bueno que guardes todas esas cosas, no es bueno que te las tragues, el dolor hace más estragos adentro que afuera…" alcé la vista con lágrimas.

"Adentro solo me ataca a mí, afuera… los consumirá a todos ustedes" y creía tanto en esas palabras, fueron marcadas con sangre y lágrimas no solo en mi mente si no en mi cuerpo, me habían enseñado a creer en ellas… me habían enseñado que la vida es solo una máscara de ignorancia, nadie ve atrás de esas máscaras que todos tenemos, nadie profundiza en el alma, nadie sabe cuánto dolor puede soportar una persona… todos tenemos un límite, yo aún me preguntaba cuál es el mío.

"No, no es así" su voz sonó firme pero tranquila, como tratando de que un niño entendiera que no estaba bien hacer algo… yo prácticamente era una niña en un mundo para grandes, en un mundo de mentes retorcidas y repugnantes, un mundo totalmente opuesto a esos cuentos de hadas que mi papá me leía cada noche… Charlie, el me decía que los cuentos eran buenos para alimentar la imaginación más no la ilusión, porque creyendo en ellos es creer en una mentira, el mundo es frío, duro y cruel, prepotente y caprichoso; no se satisface con nada, es un animal en fauces de bestia, sus colmillos se manchan de sangre de los más débiles, y yo era una de ellos.

¿Cómo dejar de ser un débil y pequeño cordero a un león fuerte y grande? ¿Cómo dejar de ser presa de los miedos, de la bestia, del hombre? ¿Cómo dejar de ser lo que has sido por años para ser algo diferente? ¿Cómo dejar morir lo que eres y renacer en algo nuevo? Tristemente nadie es una oruga, que de un tiempo a otro, deja lo insignificante por lo majestuoso, deja el suelo para volar por los cielos, ¿cómo extender tus alas y volar, si nunca lo has hecho?

* * *

******N/A: HE DECIDIDO QUE "MUÑECA ROTA" TENDRÁ UNA SECUELA... ESPERO QUE TANTO ME SIGAN EN ESTE COMO EN LA QUE SURGIRÁ A PARTIR DE ESTA... no fue una decisión fácil, no soy de escribir secuelas, pero esta historia tiene mucha trama y pasado, pasados que surgirán en esta y en la secuela, igual cuando se acabe esta parte del fic yo les avisaré bien sobre la secuela :) siempre agradeciéndoles su ENORME apoyo!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Cecy YoYis**


	24. Chapter 24:Abriendo la Caja de PandoraII

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece**

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución****, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

Volví, reaparecí al mundo de la escritura! lamento como no tienen idea dejarlas el tiempo que me desaparecí, fueron mis XV y bueno eso me tuvo ocupada toda la semana antes de ellos, todo salió bien gracias a DIOS y bueno, preferí esperar a actualizar hasta el viernes para volver al rol al que estaba, espero que por el tiempo ausente no me dejen de leer porfavor, en serio me da un paro si eso pasa xD... para este cap (que es la segunda parte del anterior) **les pido mente abierta, tomen en cuenta la advertencia de arriba y bueno yo lloré y sufrí mucho para escribir este cap porque estaba tan bien planteado en mi cabeza, que temía que no lo pudiera poner así de bien aquí, ya ustedes me dirán si cumplí mi meta :)**

NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAP! :)

* * *

** 23.-Abriendo la Caja de Pandora (¿Qué hay de tus monstruos? Segunda Parte)**

Bella pov

Después de la plática con Esme, ya no pude dormir, era medianoche y aunque me sentía agotada de todas las maneras posibles sentía que no podría descansar hasta descargar todo lo que llevaba por dentro.

Alguien tocó a mi puerta, y segundos después fue abierta.

"Hola, ¿puedo pasar?" yo asentí acomodándome mejor en la cama.

"Hola Jasper" mi sonrisa fue sincera a pesar de las diferentes combinaciones de dolor que permanecían en mí.

"¿Cómo estás? Pensé que estabas dormida, al parecer no, mejor…así podremos hablar"

"¿Hablar?" asintió con porte serio mientras se sentaba al filo de la cama.

"Verás… no sé si Edward ya te lo dijo pero soy psicólogo" me removí incómoda. "Sé lo que estas pensando, pero descuida, mi filosofía es por mucho, diferente a la de los demás… mira Bella, no deseo presionarte, pero todos aquí te queremos ayudar, incluyéndome; sé que no es fácil hablar del tema, pero sacándolo te darás un respiro, no pido que lo saques todo, de poco en poco se irá yendo… velo como una especie de exorcismo…" tocó mi mano. "Hay que liberar al alma, Bella, no es justo cargar con tanto sufrimiento"

Tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta… liberar el alma, ¿qué significaba eso? Ser libre, la libertad maltrecha que se me había robado… ¿recuperarla? ¿Acaso podría…? La libertad es algo sugestivo, y surrealista para mí, jamás viví con ella de la mano, y ahora que mis dedos delineaban el contorno de la misma, no sabía si tomarla o dejarla ir… no conocía la mera diferencia entre las dos, aunque ahí estaba, tenía dos caminos a escoger, uno de ellos me llevaba a Edward ¿pero cuál? Los dos estaban oscuros, y necesitaba una luz como guía, sacar la luz de mi interior ¿tenía? ¿Existía tal cosa si quiera? ¿Cómo esperar que tus ojos se acostumbren a la luz si siempre han vivido en la oscuridad? Era demasiado para mis frágiles ojos, quemaba… ¿Cómo escoger entre las llamas del infierno o de la luz? ¿Cómo saber cuál es la que me lleva a la destrucción o salvación?

"Necesito hablar con alguien de esto…." Murmuré para mí misma, y Jasper, tomando las palabras que acababa de decir me ayudó a levantarme de la cama.

"Ven… vamos a platicar al despacho que está aquí cerca" lo seguí y después de corredores enormes y cuadros mirantes llegamos a nuestro destino.

"¿Necesitas que alguien esté presente? Tal vez, necesites a alguien en este momento para apoyarte…"

"A Edward" la palabra salió de mis labios sin mi permiso, sin darme cuenta de lo importante de esa palabra, de ese nombre. Pero la necesidad de aferrarte a esa persona, que posiblemente sea tu única salvación no te permite ningún pensamiento racional.

Jasper sólo asintió y salió en busca de Edward con una sonrisa.

Al tiempo volvió con Edward a sus espaldas.

"Hola… pensé que dormías…" murmuró acariciando mi mejilla.

"No podía…" recargué mi rostro en su mano, introduciéndome más en esa tierna caricia.

"No es necesario que hagas esto…" sus ojos se miraban torturados, me miraba como si en cualquier momento me fuera a romper, yo también tenía miedo de eso, romperme y no encontrar la fuerza suficiente para volver a juntar todas las piezas.

"Quiero… quiero hacerlo, lo necesito… todo esto" suspiré tratando que el aire empujara ese nudo en mi garganta. "Me ahoga, me asfixia de una manera agotante, ya no puedo vivir así, ni siquiera sé si estoy viviendo…"

"No digas eso, claro que lo haces, vives… tienes que hacerlo, tienes que luchar…" pero todo era demasiado, sentir tanto bajo tus espaldas, quería abandonarlo todo y a la vez no, tan solo pensar en lo que el futuro me repararía si me diera una oportunidad más de dejar la esperanza entrar a mí.

"Vamos…" murmuró Jasper rompiendo nuestra pequeña cápsula

Entramos con nuestras manos unidas, en un silencio que abarcaba espiritualmente nuestras almas, las acogía y exprimía hasta encontrar esa fascinante esencia que nos conforma a cada uno de nosotros.

Jasper se sentó tras un escritorio, mientras que Edward y yo en las dos sillas frente a este.

"Bueno… comúnmente la primera sesión es de reconocimiento para entablar una relación entre psicólogo y paciente, pero creo que aquí no es necesario" sonrió. "Lo mejor sería empezar desde cero, desde el principio, no tienes que contar todo en la primera sesión, se que el dolor es fuerte y tormentoso y…" lo interrumpí.

"Quiero hacerlo… todo, quiero decir, gritar, expulsar todo, ser feliz por una vez en la vida" él asintió. Sentí la mano de Edward apretar la mía, dándome ese valor y fortaleza que no dudaban en abandonarme y dejarme frente a esto sola, frente a mi caja de Pandora.

"Cuando… cuando Heidi fue por mí, creí que me llevaría a su casa o donde estuviera viviendo, y de hecho así fue, viví en un pequeño departamento por una semana, viéndola salir y entrar sin miramientos, pero luego… un día entró enojada metiendo todo rápidamente en unas maletas, bajó y al subir de nuevo me tomó bruscamente del brazo… lo recuerdo tan bien, recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras, como ellas" tragué en seco. "marcaron mi destino… _'Hoy, comienza tu nueva vida, una, de la que solo muerta saldrás'_" respiré hondo sintiendo como Edward se tesaba a mi lado, acaricié el dorso de su mano para calmarlo, necesitaba que alguien de los dos estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, preferible él, ya que sentía que no duraría mucho, que no aguantaría mucho este martirio.

"Después de eso me llevó a una casa en Seattle, me sorprendió cuando cruzábamos los límites de Forks, pero tenía tanto miedo que temía respirar si quiera; cuando llegamos, nos estacionamos frente a una casa verde, escondida entre dos edificios grandes, llovía… entramos y lo primero que percibí fueron lloriqueos de alguna parte de ese lugar, sabía lo que me reparaba, pero no a ciencia cierta… tenía, tenía la ligera esperanza" cuando aún la tenía… "de que esto no estuviera pasando, que fuera una mentira, o que fuera una niña bastante imaginativa que sólo imaginaba cosas inverosímil, mi imaginación no estaba muy lejos de la realidad ¿saben? Digamos que bueno a las horas de estar ahí, supe lo que harían conmigo, pero me apaniqué, me quedé estancada en un estado de realidad y ficción…" sonreí tristemente recordando cómo me había quedado en la esquina de una habitación, apretando los ojos, imaginando que estaba en Forks, con esos monótonos árboles verdes y con Edward a mi lado…

Suspiré resignada… sabía que esta parte llegaría "Mi primera vez, bueno no se puede llamar así…" para ese entonces Edward me tenía abrazada; podía sentir su respiración irregular y como pequeños gruñidos comenzaban a surgir de su pecho.

"Subastaron mi virginidad…" los recuerdos de cómo me tomaron fotos para esas páginas web en las que… te someten a una cruel e inhumana subasta de tu cuerpo, algo que aunque esté tachado como algo degradante, los causantes de estos aún caminan entre nosotros con la inocencia de todas sus víctimas en su piel. "Dolió… más cuando no tienen ni la consideración de que eres menuda, pequeña y que no estás preparado para ello, hay traumas… yo entré en uno" no pude evitar el sollozo que salió de mi boca, él me apretó aún más a su cuerpo pero sin lastimar las heridas frescas.

"Cuando crecí, creí que terminaría… cuan equivocada estaba; se rigen por edades… cuando cumples los 15 te mando con otro grupo selecto… ahí, las cosas eran bastante diferentes… te maltratan, golpean si no reciben satisfacción sexual, te queman por y para su placer de verte sufrir, de verte bajo su poder… te drogan como estimulante, para poderte manejar, para que seas su muñeca, ¡su maldita muñeca rota! Se les olvida que eres humano, que sientes, que tienes integridad, se les olvida que eres un igual, ¡que podrían ser ellos! La moral se les esconde tras el deseo… se les nubla la conciencia si es que tienen… te hacen sentir como basura, y lo peor es que ¡crees que lo eres! Te dicen tanto lo inútil que eres, te repiten tanto lo único que quieren de ti que terminas creyendo que es vida lo que tienes, que terminas pensando que es aceptable tales pensamientos tales palabras, terminas aceptando esas verdades, porque… porque se vuelven verdades cuando tú las crees"

"Hace un año…" ¿lo diría? ¿Lo contaría? ¿Él se iría al ver por fin, que de mí irradia una nebulosa oscuridad? ¿Cómo escapar de lo que te ha acompañado durante toda tu vida? "Hace un año quedé embarazada" no sé cuando, pero en alguna parte del relato mi regazo se volvió lo más fascinante del mundo; concentraba ahí mi vista mientras lloriqueaba al recordar a ese bebé no nacido, a esa inocente criatura, a lo único puro de mí, después de eso, me perdí…

Alcé la vista para verlo, para ver su rostro y analizarlo, ¿qué pasaría cuando se enterara que no hice nada para salvar a ese bebé? Pero necesitaba verlo para decirle, necesitaba escapar de ese pecado que estuve pisando por todo este año…

"Acababa de cumplir los 17… Heidi decía que me tenía un regalo por mi cumpleaños, esa noche deseaba con todas mis fuerzas no haber nacido, nunca haber pisado esa tierra llena de demonios y monstruos andantes… a los tres meses comencé con los síntomas, yo lo sabía, en lo más profundo de mí lo sabía, y me ilusionaba a la vez que me aterraba… me maldije por si quiera alguna vez haber sonreído por la llegada de un posible bebé al mundo, traerlo a las miserias en las que vivía, era solo traerlo a sufrir, y eso sería lo más cruel que podría hacer, sin embargo, lo amaba… amaba a ese bebé con todas mis fuerzas…" mis llantos eran desgarradores y descontrolados, a fuerzas me aferraba a mi puerto seguro, que era Edward, con mi vida me enganchaba a él, a lo único que me quedaba… pasé de tenerlo todo a perderlo tan sólo una noche, la noche en la que mis padres murieron.

"No necesitas seguir…" esa fue la primera intervención de Jasper durante todo el relato, pero no podía parar, no podría aunque quisiera, no cuando había encontrado la fuerza interior para decirlo, no cuando estaba tan cerca de sentirme pura de nuevo.

"No… necesito continuar… dé…ja…me continuar, por favor" tomé aire, el cual hizo arder mis pulmones por las continuas inhalaciones en busca de apagar el fuego concentrado en mi corazón, en mi garganta que no podía evitar sacar esas palabras traídas del mismo infierno.

"Ella se enteró, no sé cómo, pero Heidi se enteró… una noche entró a donde dormía con Felix, me desperté cuando sentí como Felix me alzaba en sus brazos, me aferré al marco de la puerta para que no me llevaran, porque aunque no habían dicho a dónde iríamos, mi corazón, mi vientre sabían mi destino, no solo el lugar, sino lo que pasaría ahí… a pesar de gritar, a pesar de suplicar, lo hicieron, me lo arrebataron…. Incluso juraría que lo sentí moverse, lo sentí tratando de escapar, de encontrar una forma de sobrevivir, de no tener un final tan espantoso ¿y qué hice yo? ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HICE YO?!" Edward reaccionó y con una tortuosa mirada, tomó mis manos a sabiendas que me haría daño con ellas, a sabiendas que en este momento tan vulnerable buscaría una forma de descargar la culpa.

"No… hice… na…da Edward, nada… murió… murió ¡mi bebé murió! ¡MURIÓ EN MÍ! Está tan muerto como yo…"

"No digas eso…" me recriminó enfocando su vista con la mía, podía sentir como compartía, como percibía mi dolor y lo acompañaba… como me pedía con una mirada que lo dejara sanarme, pero las cosas no eran así de fáciles, no cuando hay yagas tan profundas que aún no terminan de desangrarse.

Pero yo no me detuve, yo seguí hablando, seguí reprochándome la muerte de un inocente.

"Pero al menos no sufrirá, pero al menos ya no sufrirá… debí escapar, hacer algo… pero nada fue tan fácil, lo intenté, intenté más de una vez hacerlo, pero siempre me atrapaban… y sus castigos me recibían… Esos, eran aún más crueles ¡ESOS! Hacían que creyeras que la muerte era aún mejor que seguir viviendo… ¿Sabes que hay detrás de muchos videos pornográficos? ¡¿Sabes de dónde salen?! ¡¿De dónde vienen?! De mucha gente inocente, de mucha gente, principalmente mujeres, que desobedecen y deben de aprender su lección, de una mujer rodeada de hombres, de hombres pagados para propinar dolor, ¡Mucho dolor! Te tratan como cosa de nada, como si pudiera elegir, decidir ¡COMO SI ELLOS FUERAN TÚ! Obviamente JAMÁS se pondrán en tú lugar, JAMÁS sabrán el martirio que siempre te atormentará, JAMÁS sabrán todo el dolor que un cuerpo puede soportar y aún así seguir viviendo… ellos jamás lo sabrán…"

.

.

.

.

_Y con un alma desgarrada, con la vida pisoteada se sigue viviendo, porque aunque lo niegue, la esperanza está ahí, recordándole que detrás de la tormenta viene la calma, recordándole que aunque detrás de una sonrisa existe dolor guardado, siempre estarán los buenos momentos, que aunque sean pocos siempre con su luz segarán la oscuridad, que siempre con su luz te enseñará que existe un mañana, porque recuerden, debajo de todos los males de la Caja de Pandora, se encontraba **'la esperanza'.**_

* * *

**N/A: Gracias a las que me apoyaron con la idea de escribir una secuela de esta historia, les prometo que estara muy de suspenso como esta y dramática, ya que bueno, se puede decir que es el género en el que me desarrollo :) nuevamente gracias por leerme y adoraría un review por su parte hehe XD nos vemos el VIERNES :)**

**Cecy YoYis**


	25. Chapter 25: Indagando en el Pasado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece**

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución****, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

Hola, primero que nada me disculpo por no haber aparecido por semanas por aquí, sé que es algo muy feo de mi parte, pero la verdad necesitaba tiempo para organizar mi mente, trabajo con 5 fics a la vez, acabo de hacer 2 one-shot, una prima me pidió que le hiciera una mini historia y ademas tengo la escuela... me sentía demasiado estresada y agobiada por tantas cosas que deje de escribir por una semana, a la siguiente ya reinicié de nuevo pero resulta que ahora no tengo internet, así que les hablo desde un ciber :) Bueno... comenzaré a subir una nueva historia por aquí que se llama _**Bajo sus**** ojos**_ subiré el prefacio ahorita y si marcha bien la cosa comenzaré a publicarlo... en caso de que así sea **AVISO QUE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES CAMBIARÁN: SERÍA UNA SEMANA MUÑECA ROTA Y OTRA BAJO SUS OJOS... así sucesivamente... SUNLIGHT sería cada semana ya que es un fic que tengo bastante avanzado.**

Agradezco de corazón los reviews pasados, y sus alertas que me han estado llegando a pesar de no haber actualizado lo cual me pone muy feliz! Saludos! y espero les guste el cap :D

* * *

**24.-Indagando en el pasado**

_'Cuando crees que es tiempo de olvidar, siempre habrá algo que recordar…' __.-__Cecy Yoyis_

Bella pov

"No creo que sea buena idea que te vayas… podrías quedarte" lo escuché decir por décima vez en la mañana.

Suspiré.

"Tengo que… no sería bueno que no me vieran llegar, los buscarían, y si eso pasa yo no… no soportaría que les hicieran daño"

Mi voz se ahogó a lo último haciendo que él me rodeara con sus brazos de modo que mi cabeza quedó recostaba sobre su pecho.

"Shh, sabes que eso no pasará… tranquila, es sólo que siento que deberías quedarte, no estás en condiciones de regresar… no me siento en condiciones de dejarte…"

Un sollozo salió de mi boca al recordar lo de anoche.

Después de caer desbordada sobre el piso llorando, Edward me cargó hasta la habitación y se quedó conmigo hasta que me dormí, pero no dijo nada, no me dijo lo que pensaba al respecto y eso me estaba matando.

"No dijiste nada…" murmuré.

Extrañado vi como me levantaba la cara y el agachaba la suya de modo que quedaron nuestros rostros a tan solo centímetros de juntarse.

"No tenía nada que decir… todo este tiempo me enardecí creyendo que nos habías olvidado, que me habías olvidado y que todo lo que vivimos juntos lo habías dejado atrás… pero ayer, anoche, me sentí… culpable"

"¿Culpable?" acaricié con vehemencia su mejilla. "No tenías porque sentirte así, nada de lo que me pasó fue tu culpa…"

"No… pero si todo lo que pensé… odié que me hayas dejado atrás, me enojaba saber que ni siquiera era tan importante para ti como para llamarme… pero, si hubiera sabido la verdad, jamás hubiera pensado eso… yo hundiéndome en un dolor que ni siquiera era comparado al tuyo, al que sentiste cuando… cuando…"

"Cuando lo perdí, cuando perdí a mi bebé…" cerré los ojos porque sentía que con tan sólo pronunciarlo mi pecho se contraía de dolor, y mi mente jugaba una y otra vez conmigo imaginando como hubiera sido mi bebé, si hubiera sido niño o niña… si hubiera tenido mis ojos, escucharlo decir mamá…

"Bella…"

"Está bien Edward, es sólo que… me sorprende que sigas a mi lado"

"¿Te sorprende? Bella, como es que…"

"Soy solo un bulto que ocupa un espacio en el mundo Edward, soy un simple cascarón, mi cuerpo hace mucho que dejó de tener vida, murió desde que…"

"Desde la pérdida de tu bebé" completó él, pero esa no era la respuesta; la respuesta se remotaba a años atrás, en el marco de una puerta, en el cual, mi alma se quedó atrapada, atrapada en unos enigmáticos orbes verdes.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza con gruesas y lentas lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

"Desde que te dije adiós…"

Sus ojos centellearon y la mirada que me dedicó descolocó todo lo que era, era una compleja combinación de emociones que te consumía, era imposible de descifrar pero por extraño que sea se podía sentir la presencia de cada sentimiento por toda tu piel, como si ya conociera aquellas sensaciones.

"En la puerta de mi casa" suspira. "Pensé que no te acordabas…"

"¿Cómo olvidar dónde dejaste tu corazón Edward? Morí en el instante en el que dejé de ver tus ojos verdes, desde que esto…" señalé su mano que se encontraba entrelazada con una de las mías. "Dejó de tocarme… pero aún así no podía olvidarte, no podía olvidar tu tersa piel, tus profundos ojos ni mucho menos el sonido los latidos de tu corazón, esos que me recordaban a los del mío…"

Cerré los ojos no queriendo saber lo que haría o diría a continuación. Me había expuesto como un _libro abierto_, me había desmoronado sobre él y aún así, el había reunido las piezas para reconstruirme si eso era posible… estaba aquí frente a mí y no había corrido asustado por lo que dije, y aún no termino de decir… el corazón de una mujer es un mar de secretos, y es difícil navegar por esas aguas.

"Mírame…" me impactó el sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi boca, demasiado cerca. Los abrí para mirar los suyos brillando, por lágrimas no derramadas.

Sonrió cuando me vio observarlo detenidamente.

Y como si los segundos pesaran como horas, eliminó ese espacio entre nosotros y conectó nuestros labios. Me devolvió mi alma, y una fuerza por la cual luchar. El aire era un mito en este momento, algo que no necesitaba si a cambio recibía su aliento. Mis manos siguieron su propio camino marcado por caricias hasta enredarse en su pelo. Su cabello tan cobrizo y resplandeciente. Me llené de la suavidad de este, y por primera vez me sentí en casa, sentí que había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo.

Nos separamos, y nuestras frentes se juntaron.

"No llores por favor…" murmuró jadeante por la falta de aire. ¿Llorar? ¿Lo hacía? Tal vez por el miedo de perderlo, ¿por qué la felicidad volvía? ¿Por qué ahora y tan de repente? Las aguas estaban demasiadas calmadas como para olvidar esa tormenta que acababa de cruzar.

Negué sonriendo.

Si no sintiera la opresión en mi pecho, juraría que esto era un sueño. Pero no lo era y eso… estaba bien para mí.

.

.

.

.

Ya había regresado a mi realidad, a mi vida… Me encontraba en mi cuarto maquillando unos cuantos moretes de mis brazos cuando una voz irrumpió en el silencio de la habitación.

"Te veo relajada Bella, demasiado relajada que de costumbre" a través del espejo puedo ver a Heidi recargada en el marco de la puerta con gesto pensativo.

"No se dé que hablas…" murmuré al reflejo frente a mí.

Con grandes zancadas se me acercó y cuando llegó me volteó y sujetó con firmeza mi barbilla. Sus ojos chispeaban una combinación de letales sentimientos.

"No creas que no me doy cuenta que tus ojos brillan sobrinita… que tu humor a mejorado… sé que hay algo y lo descubriré, te lo aseguro… tu cambio es repentino, como… no… no lo creo…"

"¿Cómo qué tía?" la desafié con los ojos, y por un momento temí de su respuesta.

"Como cuando eras niña" su mirada era calculadora, precisa, casi podía escuchar su cabeza trabajar rápidamente, decodificando la verdad frente a sus ojos, su verdad, mi destrucción.

"Pues claro… en ese entonces no tenía la dicha de vivir contigo" ironicé.

Mi corazón se aceleró como signo de que algo malo, fuerte y explosivo iba a acabar con la calma, la tormenta iba a regresar.

"No… este cambio, tu actitud, esa aura" señaló nuestro alrededor. "La recuerdo bien Bella, todo eso pasa cuando estás feliz mi Bella, y si lo estás es que hay algo de por medio que está arruinando mis planes, y eso, es algo que no me gusta" sonrió tenebrosamente encajándome sus uñas en la piel de mi rostro.

"Te vigilaré, y más te vale que no encuentre nada fuera de su lugar…" sentenció saliendo. Y yo, lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme temblando sucumbiendo ante la destrucción desde adentro, entregándome internamente a la oscuridad.

El final de todo esto estaba cerca, lo presentía, y sabía que esta historia no terminaría bien, no sin sangre de por medio.

.

.

.

.

_En otra parte de la casa una muchacha iba en busca de Heidi, con una advertencia en manos, esta mujer era letal, puesto que la consumían la más negra de las desgracias, no conocía la luz, y no tenía las intenciones de hacerlo. _

_Era un cuervo al acecho, sutilmente detrás de las copas de los árboles esperando el momento más débil de su presa para cazar. Era paciente, vaya que lo era, esperó una vida para estar donde estaba e iba a esperar más si era necesario con tal de lograr su cometido. _

_No repararía en nada ni en nadie…_

_Quien se cruzara en su camino, quien se interfiriera en su destino mancharía de sangre el piso por donde ella caminaba, porque su meta estaba clara Bella iba a pagar cada una de las lágrimas de ella, cada coraje, golpe, cortada, y quemadura. Sangre por sangre, así, muriera en el intento._

_Cuando Heidi la vio acercarse ensanchó su sonrisa. La conocía muy bien. De hecho le recordaba a ella en su juventud._

_"Cariño, ¿qué tienes para mí?" preguntó ella._

_Y la mujer misteriosa le respondió._

_"Información, jugosa e importante información…** mamá**"_

* * *

**Cecy YoYis**


	26. Chapter 26: Volturi

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece**

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución****, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

Bueno aqui esta el cap... así como he estado en los roles de actualización, si no tengo imprevistos, así se quedarán :D gracias por la aceptación de mi nuevo fic y sus reviews en serio gracias a aquellos que le dieron favorito o follow, así como todas las alertas que recibí... Muchas se preguntaran quien es la chica misteriosa... bueno, en este cap se revela algo más...

* * *

**25.-Volturi**

Edward pov

_Respira_, me dije de nuevo para intentar calmar esa ansiedad de retener a Bella en mis brazos.

La acababa de ver bajar del auto, y dolía, sentía como si me la fueran a arrebatar y jamás me la devolverían, pero por su bien y el nuestro tenía ella que regresar, pero no por mucho tiempo…

Necesitaba pensar tantas cosas… asimilar todo lo que anoche ella había confesado… necesitaba respirar, aclararme ideas y tratar de no derrumbarme en estos momentos que ella más me necesita.

Manejé hasta la bahía Puget Sound, en busca de un respiro ¿Cómo ella pudo soporta todo esto por años? Si yo con estas últimas semanas simplemente no puedo…

Me detuve por un trago en el _Six Seven Restaurant & Lounge._

La vista maravillaba, te robaba el aliento, y como las olas mis pensamientos se echaron a volar…

Recordaba cada palabra, cada lágrima y cada cicatriz de Bella. El como la profanaron desde pequeña.

Jamás me imaginé que estuviera tan quebrada, tan rota ¿Podría algún día reconstruirla de nuevo?

No pude evitar que unas tortuosas imágenes me asaltaran.

_Unas donde una pequeña de 12 años era violada de manera cruel y despiadada, una y otra y otra…_

"Oye, ¿estás bien?"

Esa voz con un toque de seducción me despertó de aquella trama que eran mis pensamientos…

Giré sobre mi asiento y vi a una joven alta con buen cuerpo sonriendo. Llevaba unos jeans bastante ajustados, con un top azul rey, marcando así las curvas de su cuerpo. Me recordaba mucho a una persona…

"Eh… si"

"¿Te importa si tomo el asiento a lado tuyo?"

Negué con la cabeza, mientras llegaba el _barman _a preguntarle su bebida. Una vez el pedido ya dicho su pedido, volteó hacia a mí.

"Y bien…"

"Edward" respondí.

"Edward… te vi un poco alterado… ¿enserio te encuentras bien?

"Si… solo tengo algunos problemas…" respondí incómodo por sus preguntas.

"Problemas con la novia de seguro" sonrió coqueta dándole un trago a su bebida.

"Sí algo así…"

"De seguro lo resolverán… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?"

"Yo no dije su nombre" ella sonrió a modo de disculpa.

"Oh, cierto, lo siento…"

"Bella, se llama Bella" y no me extrañó su potente curiosidad, ni sus preguntas incómodas, lo que me extrañó fue que se tensó al escuchar el nombre de Bella, se tensó para después tomar un fuerte trago y voltearse a mí con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que no supe descifrar.

De nuevo se me hizo conocida…

"Fue un gusto conocerte, me tengo que ir, tal vez nos veamos luego, más pronto de lo que crees… y salúdame a… tú novia" y como vil neblina, se vino y se fue de improviso dejándome descolocado y pensando en que…

No le pregunté su nombre…

.

.

.

.

Faltaban unas cuantas horas para ir por Bella, por mi pequis, mi niña.

Cuanto había sufrido, profanada de miles maneras. Y su tía, ¡la maldita de Heidi la había condenado a esto! Me sentía vulnerable, me sentía impotente, como si no tuviera la suficiente fuerza para curar sus heridas, para sanarla desde adentro, para vengar cada lágrima derramada.

En solo pensarla de niña, pensando en que los desgraciados aplacaban sus necesidades con ella, infligiéndole dolor ¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO TIENEN HIJAS?! ¡¿QUÉ NO PIENSAN EN ELLAS CUANDO ESTÁN VIOLANDO A ESAS DÉBILES MUCHACHAS?! ¡¿A BELLA?! Respiré para tratar de calmarme, me sentía con demasiados sentimientos bajé por un vaso de agua, pero al girar por la escalera vi lo que no había visto desde que llegué a la casa de James: _un piano._

He hice lo que hace tiempo no hacía…

Deslicé mis manos por cada tecla, recibiendo distantes sonidos en mi cabeza, como si una parte de mí hubiera regresado. Levanté la tapa del piano, y me senté en el banco y dejé a mis manos vagar por las tan conocidas teclas.

Creando una nueva melodía… una donde los más puros sentimientos conectaban con el fondo de tu alma, esa que desprendía una fragancia, un alma, un ser…

"Es hermosa"

La voz de Esme me sacó de mi pequeña burbuja, volteé a verla pero sin dejar de tocar esa música que salía desde mi corazón.

"Hace tiempo que no tocaba hijo… Es Bella ¿no es cierto?"

Asentí, sin poder encontrar la capacidad de hablar, puesto que esta música me retornaba a momentos bellos y dolorosos, a momentos donde una pequeña flor se marchitaba pero daba paso a un lindo retoño… a momentos tristes y desolados de mi vida, pero que, cuando volví a verla, cuando volví a ver a Bella, se iluminaron, se iluminó todo mi camino, dejando en el olvido esa terrible oscuridad.

"Tenemos que sacar a mi pobre niña de ahí" la voz de Esme sonó ahogada, y sin miramientos me levanté a consolarla, todos sabíamos ese instinto maternal que mi madre poseía, y aún más el infierno en el que Bella vivía.

"No te preocupes… la traeré a salvo, la salvaré, te lo juro"

.

.

.

.

Estaba adentro de mi auto justo en frente de la esquina donde Bella salía todas las noches, aún nadie llegaba…

Pasados los minutos una camioneta negra se situó en frente y de ella bajaron muchachas de entre la edad de mi pequis… pero ninguna de las que salía era ella, incluso aguardé con esperanza pero la última salió y la camioneta se alejó, dejando un vacío… un vacío que solo Bella llenaría, pero ella no estaba, no estaba…

Y sólo pude imaginar lo peor….

.

.

.

.

_La chica misteriosa recordó a ese joven muchacho de cabellos cobrizos que le había dado una perfecta bomba de tiempo, sólo era cuestión de que explotara…_

_Sin querer la información le había caído postrada a sus pies, ahora era el tiempo de llevarla con esa mujer que no solo le había dado la vida, si no también se la había arruinado, pero la entendía… entendía que había sufrido demasiado, que ellas habían sufrido demasiado, en cambio su tía Reneé y Bella, sí, su prima Bella lo habían tenido todo, ellas habían tenido todo mientras que ella nada ¿era justo? No, y ella se encargaría de mover la balanza a su favor; Reneé se fue… pero Bella, ella sufriría todo lo que le hizo, y no sólo saldaría su cuenta, si no la de su madre también…_

_Porque ella era una Volturi…_

_Y su apellido, su apellido significaba sólo una cosa: **poder**._

* * *

**Cecy YoYis**


	27. Chapter 27: El Retorno Parte I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece**

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución****, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

Aún es Viernes! Bueno, al menos en mi país aún es :D... Este capítulo, es un poco complejo, cargado de emociones, y da pie a que el siguiente también será **Bella Pov **... quiero avisarles algo importante pero eso se los dejo al final..pasen por la **Nota de Autor al final...** Sin más que decir.. les dejo el cap, no sin antes agradecer los reviews que recibí...

* * *

**26.-El Retorno (Primera Parte "¿Quién Soy, Quién eres Tú?")**

_Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único.- _

_Agatha Christie_

Bella pov

"Hoy no irás" su voz me sacó de mi acción monótona de siempre.

"¿A qué te refieres?" me giré para encararla, arqueando una ceja.

Algo estaba mal, no solo por la expresión de Heidi, sino porque se sentía la tensión en el aire… parecía como si de ella misma se desprendiera esta aura maligna y oscura.

Caminó hasta quedar de frente a mí, y con su mano tomó bruscamente mi barbilla, mirándome con desprecio, como la causa de todos sus males, como si deseara deshacerse de mí… Sus uñas se encajaron en mi piel, dejarían marcas.

"¡¿Crees que soy estúpida?!" la miré seria, sin entender su pregunta ¿a qué se refería? Y un flechazo vino a mí en forma de pregunta, la cual respondía mi duda pero abría miles de incógnitas más: ¿Ella qué tanto sabía?

Era una pregunta temeraria, pequeña pero compleja, algo importante… porque en el saber está comprender, comprender el por qué de las cosas, entender lo que se mueve a nuestro alrededor, lo único que no se puede comprender es la vida, es algo insustancial, algo que… vaya la redundancia, simplemente vives, disfrutas…

"No sé a qué diablos te refieres Heidi, pero conociéndote, inventarás cualquier artimaña sólo para tener la oportunidad de golpearme ¿no es cierto?"

Sentí el impacto de una mano estrellarse en mi mejilla, para darle paso a la picazón en esa área, pero me era indiferente, como cada cosa proveniente de ella.

"¡TÚ NO PUEDES HABLARME ASÍ! ¡¿Entiendes?!" me volvió a tomar de la cara. "Siempre te creí alguien realmente estúpida… tal vez me equivoqué un poco. Supiste emplear tus cartas… ¿no es así? Supiste como verme la cara… pero todo cae por su propio peso querida Bella ¿cuánto tiempo pensaste que me lo podías ocultar?"

La miré con recelo, temiendo lo peor, y una vocecita dentro de mí me repetía _'Lo sabe, lo sabe, ella lo sabe'_,y temía de ello, de la información que llegó a ella, temía por Edward, parpadeé rápido para alejar las lágrimas que se avecinaban, debía de mostrar fortaleza, debía de mostrar el más absoluto mutismo.

Pero… ¿cómo es que ella lo sabía?

Me quedé callada.

"¡Hazlo! ¡Calla! Pero no te servirá de nada…" me soltó bruscamente, y comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta. "¡FELIX!" gritó haciendo que el nombrado apareciera con su porte siempre recto.

"¿Sí?"

"Sólo no dejes que salga de ésta habitación, enciérrala, drógala, noquéala, haz lo que quieras, pero que de esta puerta no salga"

Y el veneno de Heidi proveniente de su boca, no sólo se enterró en mis oídos procesando mi horrible futuro, sino en el fondo del alma, donde mi corazón apenas estaba aprendiendo a curar sus heridas. Heridas a carne viva, latentes, contrayéndose en el más ligero de los soplidos, eran heridas que tal vez dejarían cicatriz, sí, tal vez queden cicatrices en mi piel, en mi cuerpo… pero en mi corazón, ese pequeño corazón sanaría por completo, es más, nunca fue herido… ya que siempre lo guardé, lo escondí en dos pozos de verde esmeralda, el lugar de donde nació…

Cuando ella salió, Felix se acercó a mí con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que hacía correr un escalofrío por toda mi espina dorsal.

"Hora de jugar, muñequita"

Y deseaba que por sólo un segundo no sintiera nada… simplemente ser un ser vagante en la Tierra, no sufrir… pero eso era tan fácil, y las mejores cosas, las que valen la pena, tienen sufrimiento de por medio, porque sólo así, se valora ese sentimiento de tan mala reputación, ese sentimiento tan fácil de pronunciar, pero tan difícil de sentir… **_amor_**.

_._

.

.

.

_Shh, no hables… shh, no grites… shh, no susurres… shh, silencio._

_Te cubren la boca, te atan de pies y manos, te mantienen a su disposición._

_Si piensas, te castigan… porque eres su muñeca, porque eres de ellos, porque tus acciones, tus emociones, tus palabras, tus pensamientos ya no son tuyos, son de ellos… _

_Te conviertes en un fantasma, un fantasma agonizante, perdido… perdido entre las sombras que te consumían lentamente, que se alimentaban de tus miedos… y el miedo es un sentimiento casi tan fuerte como el amor… casi._

_Y Bella, yo… Bella, era un fantasma, alguien sobre un mundo flotante, en busca de un alma, mi alma. Corro, corro sobre el túnel, se me escapa, se va volando como neblina blanca… siento que vuelo, casi se siente en mis dedos, y al estirar la mano, al dar un último aliento, la alcanzo… _

_Todo se vuelve blanco, todo es paz, y una voz retumba en mi cabeza._

**_'No es hora, no estás lista, no es hora…"_**

_Y volví a respirar._

_Y el alma se desvanece en mis manos…_

.

.

.

.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo el zumbido de los latidos de mi corazón por todas partes; mis oídos pitan, me falta el aliento, y al abrir los ojos, el techo de mi cuarto me da la bienvenida.

Junto con esa voz, su voz…

"Al fin despertaste muñequita, temía que no lo hicieras" no entendía sus burlescas palabras, hasta que mi cabeza comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, llevé mis manos a esa zona.

"¡AH!" cuando las bajé, había…

Sangre, ¡SANGRE!

Volteé a ver a Felix que estaba frente a mí, mirándome con un brillo raro en los ojos y sonriendo, sonriendo como si el viendo sangrar a alguien fuera lo más excepcional del mundo.

"¡¿Qué me hiciste?!" grité, grité con una voz desgarrada, como si mis cuerdas vocales colapsaran sangrando en mi garganta.

"Shh, no pasa nada, sólo es un poco de sangre…" murmuró levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¡Pudiste matarme!" el volteó y su mirada era fría, como si vira un simple cúmulo de basura, un error de la vida, alguien usado y sucio…

¿Así es como todos nos miran?

¿Nada? ¿Somos _nada_?

"No creo que a Heidi le hubiera importado, de igual forma ¿qué eres tú?"

Y se detonó, por esa pequeña palabra se detonó… _que, qué era yo_… ya no era _quien_, no, ya no era humana o persona, ahora un objeto animado, uno desechable… Y no, no lo permitiría, no lo era… yo, sí era un humano; alguien con aspiraciones, con sueños, alguien con alas sangrantes, pero que con un poco de amor podían curarse y emprender un vuelo, un alto alejándome de toda maldad… de toda oscuridad.

"¡YO, SOY ALGUIEN!"

Y ahora todo tenía sentido, el por qué Edward, el por qué cada uno de ellos querían rescatarme, era _alguien_, para ellos era alguien, si tenía valor, pero sobre todo… sí tenía el control de mi vida.

Ellos veían a través de mí, veían mi atormentada alma, veían a la Bella de antes.

Y todo pasó tan rápido… frascos volaron; maquillaje, nuestra máscara contra el mundo; sábanas manchadas de inocencia y almohadas húmedas de lágrimas saladas…

Estaba sobre mí tratando de calmarme; me propició un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y otro en mi boca, reventándome el labio, sentía el sabor metálico en mi boca, pero no importaba… ya no importaba. Ya era demasiada sangre perdida, eran demasiadas lágrimas desvalidas, y vengaría cada gota… pagarían cada gota…

Le pegué un rodillazo en su zona pélvica, haciéndolo elevar por sobre mí, lo suficiente como para alcanzar el frasco de un perfume reventándoselo en la cabeza, miles de vidrios volaron; el florero de mi tocador también… lo aruñaba, le aplastaba los ojos, le pegaba… Hasta que logré salirme por sobre debajo de su cuerpo. Salí gateando, agitada, cansada por los sollozos concentrados en mi garganta como nudo, aprisionándome… asfixiándome. Y casi a punto de levantarme, una mano se cerró a mi tobillo.

Miedo, sí, tenía miedo… pero son unos de esos sentimientos que te hacen más fuerte, que hacen que la adrenalina corra por tu cuerpo dándote una valentía, dándote esa fortaleza que se encuentra escondida detrás de esa debilidad que poseemos…

Sí hubiera estado en otras condiciones no lo habría hecho…

Sí fuera otra persona no hubiera pasado…

Sí mi razón hubiera funcionado esto no se hubiera propiciado…

Nada, nada de aquí tuvo razón alguna, ¿cuándo la tuvo? ¿Cuándo se pensó en el daño que se causaría… en las vidas que cobra la ambición, una venganza? Más bien… ¿si quiera se pensó?

Uno se deja llevar por los sentimientos, deja que sus emociones los bombardeen, y luego uno no sabe qué hacer para detenerlas; son contradictorias, son tan fuertes que te consumen. Olvidas por un momento quien eres, quien fuiste, para dar paso a lo que te transformas ahora…

Y es lo que me pasó a mí.

No pensé, sólo quería salir… salir del hoyo en el que estaba sumergida, un hoyo que Heidi, la muerte de mis padres y hasta yo misma había cavado. Era sofocante, el aire quemaba y no era suficiente, las lágrimas ardían, y la sangre… la sangre ya no importaba.

Sólo quería salir…

Sólo quería saber si es cierto que existe la luz…

Sólo… sólo… yo sólo quería… quería una vida, **MI **vida de vuelta…

Y todo regresa en un retorno, ya que todo está hecho, ya que el mal lo ha tomado todo, damos una última mirada al pasado, viendo lo que fuimos alguna vez… viendo como una sonrisa no costaba nada, que una lágrima eran por cosas insignificantes, porque es felicidad, porque en ese momento eras felicidad… ¿Y dónde quedó? ¿Dónde quedamos? ¿Nos perdimos si quiera?, pero siempre, al volver al presente, al comparar, terminamos preguntándonos, preguntándome ¿Quién soy?

¿Quién eres tú?

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, como algunas de ustedes saben, sino es que ninguna, yo declamo, sí, declamo poesías... y se acerca un concurso y mi secundaria quiere participar... no sé cuando será el concurso... pero probablemente me ausente un tiempo para ensayar, y reponer trabajos por los ensayos, aclaro... NO SÉ CUANDO... pero se acerca...igual sabrán porque no actualizaré cap, pero si está en mis manos avisarles, lo haré :D**

**Cecy YoYis**

**¿Review?**


	28. Chapter 28: El Retorno Parte II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece**

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución****, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

Hola! me desaparecí horrores ¿no es así? ¿excusas? Bueno... familia, malos momentos, depresión... estrés... a veces pienso que mi vida es un asco pero luego recuerdo que están ustedes y esto que hago y vuelvo a sonreír, sí, vale la pena :)

Me fui y vuelvo... miren, lo he estado pensando por MUUUCHO! tiempo, y llegué a la conclusión que de seguro en cuanto termine esta historia me retire... ¿qué pasará con Bajo sus Ojos? bueno, me iré con ella, y cuando me sienta lista para regresar la traeré de vuelta, es una decisión bastante difícil pero estoy en una fase de mi vida donde todo empieza a perder sentido y me siento tan cansada tanto emocional como físicamente que no sé si les pueda rendir lo que ustedes se merecen... es un TAL VEZ.. no es nada seguro, todo como sigan las cosas..

Pero bueno, basta de temas triste LALALALA! vamos mejor con Eddie! **NOTA AL FINAL!**

* * *

**27.-El Retorno (Segunda Parte "Perdida")**

_"El más terrible de los sentimientos, es el sentimiento de tener la esperanza perdida".-_

_Federico García Lorca_

Bella pov

_Corre, corre, ¡vamos corre!_

Mi mente gritaba, todo era un caos, el ruido de los autos aturdía, la gente gritando al verme haciéndose a un lado, mi pecho agitado, hiperventilando…

La adrenalina se abría paso por mi torrente sanguíneo llenándome de esa droga natural que te hace perder la cabeza. Sólo quería alejarme lo más posible de esa casa, de esa calle, no sabía a dónde me dirigía, no conocía muy bien Seattle, pero cualquier cosa era bueno mientras estuviera alejada de Heidi.

Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, sabía que era muy probable que alguien me estuviera persiguiendo, que me encontraran y si no me mataban, tal vez no encontraría rastro de mi piel que no estuviera lastimado, pero valía la pena; fui sumisa, me dejé hacer como cualquier muñeca sin vida… dejé que decidieran por mí, que jugaran con mi vida y mi cuerpo, pero ya era suficiente.

Pasé por un rascacielos cubierto de ventanas cristalinas, me detuve a contemplar mi aspecto. Los ojos rojos e hinchados, mis mejillas enrojecidas con uno de mis labios sangrante, mi barbilla partida, mis brazos y piernas no estaban en mejores condiciones, el vestido completamente roto y no calzaba zapatos, llevaba una cortaba al parecer un poco profunda en mi brazo izquierdo y podía asegurar que para mañana mi cuerpo estaría repleto de hematomas de no muy buen aspecto. Tenía un deje de pánico en la mirada, pero también un brillo, uno que no supe explicar y que jamás había visto ¿así se miraba la esperanza?

Escuché sirenas que eran el llamado de los policías, y volví a correr, no era bueno, no estaba lista para soltar todas las blasfemias que guardaba por dentro aquellas que me consumían atormentándome cada segundo de mi existencia. No, antes tenía que ver a Edward.

Crucé la calle y casi termino atropellada por un taxi, el cual pitó estrepitosamente al verme en su camino, las personas gritaban y murmuraban cosas respecto a mí, pero poco me importaba. Escapé del bullicio de los autos y logré escabullirme en un callejón solitario.

Tiempo pasó y hasta que la policía se cansó de rondar por las calles me dejé deslizar por la pared en la que me encontraba recargada. Lloré, lágrimas con sabor a tierra recorrían mi piel, sentía frío, frío en los huesos, frío en el alma… no era de los que se quitaban con un caliente abrigo o una tibia fogata, no, este venía desde el centro de un corazón paralizado, de un corazón que no recuerda haber sentido unos brazos reconfortantes abrazándolo, protegiéndolo, amándolo…

Me sacudí sintiendo la leve ventisca de la ciudad, temblé sintiendo mis huesos crujir…

La mirada perdida en algún punto de la rugosa pared frente a mí, la cabeza en algún lugar hermoso. Tenía miedo, me sentía como una pequeña niña perdida en una gran ciudad, quizás lo era, quizás si estaba perdida, pero yo no tenía papá que viniera a rescatarme.

Estaba perdida…

_Perdida._

.

.

.

.

_Un pasillo, se alzaba frente a ella; suelos sucios y fríos, las paredes caídas y goteantes, como si lloviera…_

_Se levantó, la sangre derramándose del cuchillo que sostenía fuertemente su mano goteó el piso captando su atención. Bajó su desolada mirada, trató de gritar, de moverse, pero sus pies no le respondían, pero su voz se encontraba extinta, toda su vida estuvo callada y ahora que intentaba alzar la voz se había quedado muda. Había un cuerpo, un cuerpo vacío, grande y corpulento debajo ella, y yacía… frío, muerto; el hedor la rodeó, incapaz de respirar trató de moverse de nuevo pero no podía, no podía, simplemente era como si sus pies fueran de cemento._

_Una voz le susurró de alguna parte de ese oscuro pasillo._

**_"Lo mataste, lo mataste, ahora… ahora es tu turno"_**

_Intentó de nuevo mover una pierna hasta que lo logró de manera brusca, cayendo en cámara lenta sobre el cadáver…_

_Y todas sus preguntas sobre quién era el muerto quedaron atrás cuando su rostro quedó a centímetros del muerto._

_Era…_

.

.

.

.

Desperté. De nuevo ese sueño, pero ya no era Heidi quien sostenía el cuchillo, sino yo, y quién era el muerta, no lo sé.

Mi propio grito me hizo despertar.

Sentía calor, estaba sudada a pesar de la escasa ropa que poseía…

Esperen.

Miré a mí alrededor y confirmé que aún seguía en el callejón, aunque ya no estaba tan oscuro por la luz del amanecer.

Me había quedado dormida… tenía que comenzar a moverme rápido si quería que no me dieran caza.

Estiré las piernas, ignorando la sangre seca en ellas, me levanté y después de estabilizarme, a paso lento caminé hacia la luz. El sol iluminó mi rostro cegándome por unos instantes, y comencé a moverme por las orillas de las calles.

Caminaba, la gente se apartaba de mí como si tuviera la peste o algo peor, los entendía, _instinto de supervivencia_, yo haría lo mismo.

¿Dolor?

Ya no había, no importaba los hematomas, los cortes, mis pies descalzos frente al duro y crudo pavimento. Todo era… inexistente. Como una persona perdida, a la deriva en un desierto, muriendo sin sabiéndolo.

Sólo pensaba en una cosa.

Camina, me decía.

¡Vamos camina! Un paso tras otro, camina… camina…

Lágrimas caían, lágrimas que limpiaban mi sucia cara, lágrimas que limpiaban mi alma ¿nacería de nuevo? ¿Se puede? Renacer de las cenizas… empezar una nueva vida, ser alguien distinto… ilusiones, ilusiones, sueños pasajeros sin rumbo que se mueven entre nosotros brillando, tentadores, inalcanzables.

Grité.

Grité cuando un brazo se ciñó al mío. Cuando este me jaloneó hacia él, cuando apretó su mano halándome hacia un carro.

Pero mis gritos aturdían, mis gritos me aturdían, y todo era como un sueño, de esos, en los que te ves a ti misma pero eres un observador omnipresente, ves que sufres y no puedes hacer nada, como si un cristal se interpusiera entre tú y esa fantasía, ves a alguien llorar y se te oprime el corazón, más esa línea imaginaria y tangible te mantiene al margen diciéndote: _¡No! No perteneces aquí, no lo haces_. Y sólo puedes quedarte callado, mirando…

"¡Suéltame! ¡No! ¡No, no! ¡Ya no!" Demetri, corazón desalmado de persona, ya no ¿me oyes? Ya no.

Me solté, y corrí, el sol me asfixiaba, ¿desde cuándo hacía calor en Seattle? _Una nueva era empieza_, me recordé, lo que no se hace se hará; lo que no se cree, caerá en fe; lo blanco y negro tomarán color; y lo muerto revivirá.

¿La gente? La gente sólo chillaba, asustada se movía como la noche anterior, ¿temor? Lo conocía bien, viví con él y ahora lo desafiaba gritándole blasfemias y alzándole el dedo, mi alma se liberaba como el viento que azotaba mi cara.

Y de pronto, llega un momento en el que un corazón llama al tuyo, esa corazonada de que otro te está nombrando, llamando…

_Ven a mí, ven a mí._

"Edward" susurré.

"¡Edward!" gimoteé.

_¡Vamos, Bella! __¡Corre! Ven a mí._

Flaqueaba, cansada comenzaba a desacelerar, sabía que venían tras de mí, pero agobiada sentía que Edward cada vez se dirigía más lejos de mí, como una estrella fugaz… sí, el siempre fue como una estrella fugaz, regresando en los momentos en los que uno necesita un rayito de luz, de esperanza, pero pronto se van… no, mi Edward no se irá, será una estrella permanente, sí, una permanente, un para siempre.

¿Hacia dónde? ¿Hacia dónde hay que correr para encontrar a tu amor perdido, encontrado y en peligro?

¿Dónde, Edward? ¿Dónde te busco? ¿Dónde te encuentro?

_Aquí amor, aquí, voltea, abre los ojos, veme._

"¡Ya verás muñeca!" ¡Demetri!

Y recordando su voz de terciopelo, sus ojos verdes, su fragancia hipnotizante, su sonrisa torcida, emprendí vuelo hacia los cielos, emprendí vuelo hacia él.

_Bella, Bella, Bella…_

"¡Bella!" unos brazos rodeándome, un pecho con el cual chocar, detener la respiración.

"¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Basta, basta!" cerrar los ojos y gritar. Miedo, ¡aléjate! Esta vez te haré a un lado, trataré de hacerte a un lado, pero necesito la fuerza, necesito volar.

"¡Bella, Bella! Soy yo, tranquila, soy yo, soy yo… Edward"

Edward…

Mi Edward.

Abrí los ojos, sentí los suyos consumirme.

Sentí sus manos atraparme.

Sus brazos absorberme.

Su alma y corazón, su alma y corazón amándome.

Cuánta razón tenía la vida, la sabiduría que te dan los días, la calma que brinda la noche, la seguridad de la luz, el refugio de una oscuridad…

Si cuánto más amas, más sufrirás… y si más sufres, el amor te consumirá, amar… sentimiento poderoso, mueve mares, camina distancias, cruza murallas, llama desde lejos. ¿Qué es amor, sino el dolor de un sentimiento asaltante?

Lo descubrí.

Yo… lo amo.

Amo a Edward Cullen.

¡AMO A EDWARD CULLEN! Lo amo, lo amo.

"Edward… Yo…"

.

.

.

.

_Y ya nada importaba, ni el acecho de hombres tenebrosos tras ellos, ni la sangre enterrada en ella, ni el sol ardiente, ni el aire asfixiante, ni la gente observando meticulosamente._

_Ya nada importaba, nada._

_Ni siquiera, esta Muñeca Rota._

* * *

**N/A: ADIVINEN QUE? hice un trailer para el fic! SI SI! WIII! estoy muy feliz y orgullosa con lo que salió el link esta en mi perfil por si quieren pasar a verlo...PASEN PASEN! y espero sus comentarios :)**

**Cecy YoYis**

**¿Review?**


	29. Chapter 29: Esperanza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la unica que me pertenece**

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas no es que me agrade la idea pero este fic tiene temas fuertes como la prostitución****, así que es mi deber advertirles y si se sienten ofendidas o ya no les gusta son libres de dejar de leer... el fic no es que valla a tener alto contenido sexual, no, es M por los temas que trata más que nada.**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

AL FIN CHICAS! por fin! aqui está el cap...espero les guste...perdón por mi GRAAAN ausencia, así que bueno aquí estoy de vuelta...y... **NOTA AL FINAL**

* * *

**28.-Esperanza**

_Un pequeño rayo de luz, una pequeña alegría, cinco segundos de paz… silencio, algo en lo que aferrarme, sólo pido… un poco de esperanza._

**Bella pov**

Escondidos en el refugio de aquel edificio departamental.

Sí.

Escondidos estábamos.

Atrapados en los silencios de nuestras respiraciones, con nuestros corazones acelerados, anhelando que los chicos malos no giraran hacia la enorme puerta frente a nosotros.

_Por favor no, por favor no._

Demetri pasó frente a nosotros, el vestíbulo nos escondía, entre las sombras. Él se detiene, examina la calle, Seattle está en un perfecto día soleado, brilla, calor, más no es un calor acogedor sino asfixiante.

Edward, mi… ¿mi qué? ¿Mío? Sí, mi Edward él besaba quedamente mi coronilla tratando de calmar mis miedos. Él nos había arrastrado dentro del mismo edificio donde había salido.

Casi no había gente, sólo el recepcionista que nos miraba extraño, ¿nos? No, me miraba extraño.

Él, Demetri volteó hacia el edificio.

_No, no, por favor… te lo suplico Dios, no._

¿Los ángeles escuchan? Claro que sí.

Él se fue, siguió caminando como cualquier mortal de las calles.

Un sollozo y enseguida sus brazos me rodearon alzándome en vilo, temblar, me sacudía, me sacudía en fuertes arcadas, el aire… aire, eso esencial se me iba, lo sentía alejarse, respira.

"Ya, tranquila amor… ya"

¿Amor?

Y la vida al fin me daba algo por lo que luchar, algo por lo que vivir, algo para sobrevivir y no dejarme tragar por ese mundo aberrante, inmundo, y terroso.

A pesar del fugaz ángel que alguna vez llegó a mí… mi bebé, sino hubiera sido tan cobarde… pero está mejor ahora, me repetía, está mejor.

Y llegó Edward, demostrándome que los sacrificios de la vida son remunerados, que cada lágrima valdrán mil sonrisas en un futuro.

El elevador ascendía, parecía lentos sus movimientos, un piso tras otro, tras otro por Escala, hasta que detrás del pitido las puertas se abrieron.

Caminando hacia el vestíbulo, y la sala, y las habitaciones.

Gimoteos.

"Ya linda, todo está bien, ya todo estará bien, te lo prometo"

Lo sabía, quería respuestas.

Tenía preguntas.

¿Qué hacía ahí? Mi ropa ensangrentada, ¿cómo luciría? ¿Tan grotesco?

No, no quería mi reflejo, el reflejo de un alma que luchó, que perdió miles de batallas pero que seguía tratando de mantenerse de pie, se avecinaban más, y con las pocas fuerzas yacentes dentro de aquella alma lucharía, no se dejaría vencer, y si las perdía volvería a levantarse.

Lo imposible lo marcamos nosotros.

Era un ave, y pronto sabía que volaría.

La superficie blanda de una cama me abarcó por completo.

Gemí.

Mi espalda escocía y ardía, todo dolía, cada flexión muscular, el simple hecho de respirar suponía un esfuerzo, esfuerzo por mantenerme lúcida y no perderme en la inconsciencia de aquellas aguas negras.

"Edward…"

"Aquí estoy linda, aquí estoy… ya pasó" me abrazó tiernamente, tratando de no aplastarme, tratando de no terminar de romperme.

"Es que… él, yo… traté, corrí, pero llegó, llegó y tenía miedo, llegó y me iba a alcanzar, él, él me iba a alcanzar…"

"Shh, ya estás aquí conmigo, nada te pasará… ya no habrá más daño pequeña"

Se levantó y murmuró para sí mismo.

"Tengo que llamar a Emmett, todo estará bien cariño, duerme, trata de descansar"

"No quiero…"

"Vamos Bella, duerme un poco mi cielo"

"No quiero Edward, tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos y verlo todo, no sé cómo pero pude y eso me da miedo, ellos… ellos gobiernan hasta mis sueños Edward, todo, todo lo quieren, todo lo consiguen y lo tienen, todo…"

"No más, no más…"

Trajo unos calmantes, los tomé y enseguida mis ojos se cerraron y mi mente se puso blanca, dejé de ver y escuchar para sumergirme en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Basta… basta! ¡EDWARD!"

Abrí mis ojos sintiendo el impacto de una luz cegadora. Los cerré de nuevo mientras unos pasos se acercaban, los escuchaba.

"Aquí estoy, ya pasó, aquí estoy"

¿Un abrazo? ¿Un cariño? ¿Cuánto puede significar aquello en medio de la perdición, de la tragedia? Es lo único a lo que aferrarte, lo único que te mantiene con vida, como si algo… alguien, soplara en tu boca tratando de hacer el trabajo de tus pulmones que tercamente quieren dejar de trabajar, cansados están, cansada estoy, dolor… y aún no se iba.

No fue hasta que me calmé que noté la presencia de una persona, una grande, fornida persona. Su seño fruncido, su raro deje de preocupación, su vulnerabilidad de niño tras esos ojos suspicaces.

"Emmett…"

Vagos recuerdos se presentaron frente a mí antes de sumergirme en la oscuridad, sí, Edward lo había llamado, pero aún así me avergonzaba que me viera así. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado? Aún recuerdo cuando era una niña, gozando el aire jugando con mis padres, en casa de los Cullen, sonriendo, gritando extasiada, llorando de felicidad… jamás cupo la tristeza en mi familia hasta que mis padres se fueron.

La felicidad… tiene su costo.

"Hola Bella…"

Tomé las sábanas para cubrirme, suponía que mi cuerpo estaba completo de sangre, un hecho traumático para cualquier persona pero… no era así. Tenía puestos una blusa morada de manga larga con un pantalón deportivo a juego, además de que cualquier mancha roja había desaparecido a excepción de las cicatrices que comenzaban a formarse… y a escocer; gemí ante la idea de que fuera Edward quien me hubiera limpiado y vestido.

Y como si mi rostro reflejara lo que había pensado…

"Tranquila, Alice y Rose estuvieron aquí ellas te…asearon" hizo una mueca. "Fueron por algo de comer para ti"

Asentí un poco más relajada.

"Edward…"

"Si lo sé Emmett, ya me voy para que puedas… hacer tu trabajo"

Me llené de terror… sería una revisión médica, aún recordaba la que me hizo hace tiempo tuve miedo pero no estaba tan mal como ahora, temía que al enterarse Edward de lo que me habían hecho cometiera una estupidez.

"¿Te vas?" mi voz sonó chillona y destilando miedo. Mi mano se arrojó sobre la suya aprisionándolo antes de que se alzara de la cama.

Su largo dedo índice acarició mi pómulo sonriendo, sonrisa con un deje de tristeza y desasosiego.

"Estaré aquí afuera de la habitación, aunque también… aquí"

Señaló mi corazón haciendo que este lo amara más ¿sentía lo mismo? Aquella extraña mezcla de sentimientos que se arremolinan en un solo espacio de tu cuerpo y te hacen volar creyendo que en cualquier momento puedes caer.

Le sonreí.

Le sonreí como solo una persona completa e irrevocablemente enamorada lo puede hacer.

Y salió tras besar con devoción mi frente.

Emmett se sentó a las orillas de la cama y palmeó cuidadosamente mi pierna transmitiendo confianza.

"Necesito que te recuestes con la espalda recta, por lo que veo, necesitaré cocerte esa herida en el brazo y dar un chequeo por el resto del cuerpo"

Sólo asentí pensando que todo pronto acabaría para empezar de nuevo mi vida. Empezar de nuevo la vida que siempre quise tener y quizá hasta un poco más.

.

.

.

.

Respiraba pesadamente, Emmett me había dado unos calmantes y recomendado reposar, no había sido tan malo, era como si toda esta pesadilla se fuera difuminando entre los recuerdos de un mal sueño; el que ya no afectara tanto, el que poco a poco sintiera un poco de más calidez en mi cuerpo… esa calidez que sientes cuando estás en _casa_. Casa… recordé a mis padres y esperé con agonía el dolor que siempre llegaba cuando pensaba en ellos pero no fue así, no llegó, era en realidad recordarlos con nostalgia pero ya no con vacío como haber aceptado su partida y dejarlos ir, volar entre el infinito cielo y dejar solo esa paz y ese consuelo de que me miraba y a pesar de todo, me protegían. Estaba segura que ellos habían mandado a Edward de nuevo a mi camino, a él y a los Cullen y claro al buen amigo James.

No me percaté de su presencia hasta la cama se hundió a mi lado y su mano tomara la mía tan delicadamente que mis ojos se aguaron, como una porcelana.

"¿Bella?" su voz… esa voz de terciopelo que puedes acariciar con tus dedos.

"Hmm…" los calmantes me mantenían en una delgada línea entre el sueño y la realidad.

"¿Te sientes mejor pequeña?" su voz se quebró a lo último, pero no fue eso lo que me hizo hacer un gran esfuerzo por alejar la pesadez de mis ojos, sino el sentir esas tiernas lágrimas rodar por el dorso de mi mano que se encontraba en la suya.

Y lo que vi…

Lo que _yo _vi…

No… los ángeles no lloran, no deben hacerlo, es un crimen, no deben…

Mi mano se alzó lentamente, con pesadez, pero logró cernirse en su mejilla y acariciarla tiernamente para que su seño se relajara, para que sus miedos se esfumaran.

"No…"

Mi voz estaba ronca, y no podía hablar bien. Carraspeé un poco.

"No llores… tu no… tu no debes de llorar Edward, no, tu no… los ángeles, no lloran, no lloran…" me ahogué en mi llanto repitiendo esto último. Un mantra, un mantra hacia los cielos suplicando que acabaran con esta tormenta.

Unos segundos…

Segundos… ¿qué pasa en tan sólo unos pequeños, efímeros e insignificantes segundos?

Todo…

Nada…

Unos segundos cambiaron la atmósfera, en unos segundos sus ojos verdes me miraron, me penetraron el ser mientras su aroma, su aliento y sus palabras me alzaban en un vuelo mágico, hacia un destino desconocido, intrépido y exorbitante.

"Lo mismo digo yo pequeña" quitó las lágrimas de mi rostro ¿lloraba? Sí, y era por su dolor, por la impotencia de no poder darle algo mejor que esto desde que me encontró.

_"Los ángeles como tú no deben llorar"_

.

.

.

.

_Las notas de una melodía envolvían aquellos dos corazones, tan ajenos, tan cercanos, tan puros… se fundían en la piel de aquellos dos amantes, se encarnaban en su ser, los juntaban._

_Las notas de una nana, una pequeña fusión de notas a la deriva que decidieron unirse, compaginarse desafiando al universo y a la viva misma._

_Un amor que nació con el primer rayo de luz más no desvaneció simplemente se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche hasta que el sol salió de nuevo iluminando el camino, dando así…_

_Unos últimos rayos de esperanza._

_Aquella sensación que no te deja abandonar lo poco, porque siempre hay más, siempre… _

_Sólo falta salir a buscarlo._

* * *

**N/A: ME DEDICARÉ ÚNICAMENTE A ESTA HISTORIA Y A SUNLIGHT...para las que leen Bajo sus Ojos...les pido paciencia, quiero terminar primero estas dos historias... muchas gracias por su paciencia...Y AMO A EDDIE! es un amors!**

**Cecy YoYis**

**¿Review?**


End file.
